Venice Trip
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Ciao, my name is Venice (Fiorenza) and I have a tale I like to share with you involving all my great adventures with my brothers, Italy and Romano and all of their great friends. As the Carnival draws more and more further, I soon learn I have an enemy close by who wants to take me down once and for all. But who is he and what's going to happen to everyone I love and care about?
1. Venice Trip

Thank you all for your OCs for _Crazy Hot Springs! _But Germany is taken, so sorry!

Please send out your OCs for a new tale called...

_Venice Trip_

_Hello there, my name is Venice, but my brothers call me Fiorenza or just plain Fio. I just recently turned nineteen years old two months ago, but what I'm really excited is about both my brothers and their friends coming for a visit in Venice. Well, I should start the beginning on how I met the one I fell in love and all the insanity I've been placed with Italy and his friends from different nations. It all started the first day when I was just getting my hair combed while looking at my old reflection of myself in my cozy room._

* * *

As I stare at my reflection seeing a girl with amber-colored eyes and long, straight to wavy brown hair in its lightest form with a tiny curl that always leans around one side to my head to the other. It just never stays in one place and I use to remember the time where Romano would argue against my brother when I was about seven whether or not the curl belongs to the left side of my head or right. What I never understand is why I have a mole under my left eye, some people say as I child that I looked a lot like Veneziano because my hair was short, but they can tell us apart because of my mole. But anyways, I was just combing down my long hair with my smooth brush with fine patterns of roses at the back when I glanced down to see the postcard my big brother Veneziano sent me to tell me that he'll be sending his friends including himself to stay for a few months here. The reason is because after a massive accidental explosion of tomato paste (courtesy of my brothers and Spain) blew the conference room, it was so thick that they had to cancel conferences for a while until my brother decided to have them come here until the problem is done. In the meantime, I decided to show all of his friends around Venice. It was also a good chance to meet some other nations to feel like I'm making friends in my home...plus, it would be great to find a lover of some kind...

When I placed down my brush on my wooden desk, I heard a little high-pitched meow from behind, I smiled to myself and turn my head around to the right to see my little Veni, my pet black kitten. Veni rolls around playfully on the ground and stares at me with his big green hazel-colored eyes, I awe in defeat that he is so black fur makes him so cute, but the only parts that aren't black are his four paws and the tip of his tails, and the best part is his cute little white satin bow I gave him with a bell around his small neck.

I stood up of my chair, walked over to him as he rolls around the ground, bent down to my knees and pet him a little on the head as he meows to me happily.

"I don't have time to play with you," I said to him as he purrs. "I got to go and see my big brothers along with their friends. Just look at the postcard they got for me." But then, when I was about to pick up Veni, I heard my green alarm clock from my drawer in front of me ringing loudly to just say it's now nine. I can't believe it, I'm going to be late to pick up my brothers!

I looked down at Veni seriously. "Veni, I'm going to go now, be a good boy and protect our little room." I start petting Veni on the head as he meows on.

I got up on my knees and looked at my reflection, I straighten and dust out my orange summer dress with a rose pattern lace on the bottom, it also has buttons on the top of my chest with a cute red bow on the front. I wanted to looked nice for this occasion. Once I finished after twenty minutes of doing my hair and fixing my summer dress, I ran out to the open door brown with my white flip-flops on my feet and I was out the apartment room within a second.

...

I ran down the narrow streets of Venice with stone platform paths and I could see many people pass by with a smile, I wave to each of them each as I ran down the small hill downwards. When I ran down the hill and turn myself to the right corner and I could see it being blocked by the fierce waters that went rapid with small waves. But I did see some children flocking in the water, completely oblivious of our sinking country. So I decided to turn back to the pathway and go on forward where I will take a different way down the dark alley from the left corner of my eye as people avoid going that direction. I start to run down the path, then turning to the left corner where people never dare to go as people sing with joy and people went into stands to buy some glass and jewels.

But when I went down this alley way, it's too dark to see except I could see garbage cans on the left wall while some plastic green bags on the right with a foul smell of rotten tomatoes and onions just laid on their sides, unpicked. As I walked deeper into this suspicious alley way, this smell wasn't the thing I was worried about when I sensed a presence far behind my back. I stopped, slowly turning my head as my pulse through my veins thickens with blood made of spicy heat. When I turn around too quickly, the shadow of a man suddenly pounce upon me and he grabbed both of my wrists! _What the hell? Get off of me, you bastard! _I struggled to get him to let go, but he was just too strong for me to handle and he squeezed my wrists with pain. When I prepared to scream, he lets go of his left hand and he blocked my mouth. I could bite his fingers off, but I realized he has gloves on...but what made me scared of him the most is his left eye that is covering his left eye to only show his green hazel-colored eye.

_That's it, I had it with this bastard,_ I thought to myself and with my right foot full of weight I placed, I roughly step on his left Italian leather shoe foot and he yelled in agony. He pushes me away and I made a run for it, running down the alley way as I hear the man's grunts growing vague by each large step I took, never looking back. Whoever that man was, I hope that's the last time I ever see him again. I really hoped inside myself.

/\/\/\/\/\

My name is Nico, I lived in Venice my whole life and I'm friends with Fiorenza Vargas. But I call her Fio because it's shorter and she requested it from everyone she meets. I work near the port where she said that she is going to go, meaning I would see her today. Maybe I'll give her a cup of espresso on the house for once. But when I looked over to the tower five miles away from where I am, it was already nine twenty. So I looked at my black watch on my left wrist to see it is now nine twenty..._Where is she_? She said that she would come over to my stand and wait for her family to come over here. But then, I suddenly heard faint pants from behind...I slowly cock my head to feel my shoulder length blond hair fall off my shoulders to see Fiorenza collapsing to the ground! What in the hell is going on? I took a few steps over to her since she 'kindly' let herself in my wooden red stand and I pulled her up.

"What happened?" I asked her, looking down at her with my brown-colored eyes.

"I was just getting myself ready when I just realized I was getting late," she said and finally looked up to me with her lovely amber eyes. "But one of the streets are flooded today, so I took the longer route instead."

"Well, you should've just called me," I said. "I wouldn't mind picking you up."

She raised her hands in defense. "No, no, I'm really fine." She smiled innocently at me and I smiled back, I guess I can't always win. "Wait...what did I forget?" She said, pointing her finger up and thought for a minute...oh, no.

"Um, Fiorenza...you _did_ finish that portrait that you were suppose to finish, right?" I asked her, she suddenly screamed practically loud that all the people looked over in my stand to see what was going on.

"I forgotten all about that, how could I do such a thing?" Fiorenza cried as she puts her hands on her head and shakes herself rapidly. I sigh to myself, she is so forgetful a times, it just looks so cute.

_Venice Trip_

Guess what? It's OC time, any character is open (except for Germany) and please give out as much info as you want!

Canada: Am I involved this time?

Did you hear something?

Name:

Age:

Past:

Personality:

Looks/Wears:

Part-time job:

Likes/Dislikes:

Talents:

Venice Carnival Dress:

Pet:

Nightwear:

Pairing:


	2. Le Arti di Angeli e la Luna Piena

Hope everyone will soon give an OC and review soon!

Please love this story and chill with Venice!

_Le Arti di Angeli e la Luna Piena_

* * *

I can't believe what I forgotten. I just realized that I had to finish an important artwork of the _Le Arti di Angeli e la Luna Piena_ before tomorrow because it was the day I have to give it to a special family who requested me, out of all the others, to paint this. I knew from right then, I wasn't going to be able to do this, I looked behind Nico to see the elderly bell tower that has been loyal to my country for generations but was too far away to be seen. As the day flew by quicker than I expected, I looked at Nico who was just cleaning a glass cup with his clean rag and when he looked down, he smiled questionably as he closed his eyes...sometimes I'm worried that he might be a sadist because of that face of his.

"Um, Nico?" I stammered while a red blush crosses my oval face as I watched him put away the small glass. "If you aren't too busy…can you please go and take my place for touring Italy and the others?"

And right on cue somehow, he got out a little sign and hangs it over his stand pole to the left which is a black board saying in capital letters 'closed.' I smiled widely, I knew that Nico would never in a million years turn down something that involves hoping to find a guy or girl he could date. Up to this point, he doesn't mind dating a girl or boy, he'll just date them if they treat him like a king.

I clap my hands together and I almost looked like I'm praying. "Thank you _so_ much, I really owe you big time." I said, looking up at him as if he was a god. "But I gotta warn you, they're really insane, so be careful."

He raised his right hand in defense. "No need, dear," he said in his light, understanding voice that makes me smile inside. "You already given me something I can take." When I heard those words he said, I knew that they are _all_ doomed.

I mentally laugh nervously; I just hope he won't take away their underwear like some stalker. But what am I doing now? I start to run down the streets, knowing the paths like the back of my hand as if I was an assassin of great Venice. If I had known better, I wouldn't be rushing to the museum now to finish my artwork before it's too late.

/\/\/\

I really hope Fiorenza finishes that painting before it's too late, or else she might go bankrupt with all the money she'll get just for the museum to carry on its ancient history for generation's time. I decided to walk out of the stand and go to the port to wait for the others, Fiorenza did say that I can be with them to guide them all through great Venice. My only main concern is as I walked down the street and into the tunnel was what they might think of me, like how they might take me as Fiorenza's friend. As I could vaguely smell the sea salt from the cold winds as I walked down the ends of the dark, lonesome tunnel, I see the ocean waves rolling down over and over as the sailor men all decked out in their white uniforms all catch fish for their dinner.

Venice is our own sinking island, but I remember the time when my uncle, Sabatini, told me that Thailand was once called 'The Great Venice in Thailand' because of their flooding crisis. The skies are magnificent with its tinted blue, the sea salt is filling in the air and I could hear the distance sounds of the seagulls calling...

"GERMANY, WE'RE HERE!" And apparently a person shouting...wait, where did that sound come from? I looked over to the right side of the sea to see a man with light brown hair and with the familiar curl, I immediately could tell it must be Fiorenza's big brother because of his cheery mood as he opened his arms out in the middle of the edge of the boat...

As I looked at the large white yacht coming in closer to port, I see another man with a white Japanese style military outfit and he seemed worried when he saw Italy leaning at the edge of the front yacht which protected him with a fence. "Italy-san, stop tiptoeing or else you'll...!"

But then, Italy was just about to turn around when he fell to the end and I now see him fall into the salty water that sweeps with large waves. Italy starts screaming with his high-pitched voice. When the yacht took port, I could see Italy swimming as much as he could to get to shore. I race down to the white yacht's space where the people raced over to prepare a platform for everyone to get out of the yacht. I was both excited and nervous to meet everyone here today, I don't know if they will be joyful that I will show them around Venice or depressed that Fiorenza is absent to take them around.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS BASTARD?" someone shouted when I was walking near to the staircase for them to get to port.

Suddenly, I see a man with dark brown hair with a curl on his right side of the head with hazel green eyes came storming down the stairs and stomps his feet near to me. I'm taller than him so he had to look up angrily, I could feel his steam fuming out of his nostrils as I look at him with my brown-colored eyes, I can tell this is going to go bad if I don't explain to this man where Fiorenza is.

"Um, I'm here to replace Fio-"

"That's Venice to you, bastard," the man snarled with his teeth showing like daggers.

"I'm mean Venice is now in a very important place because something suddenly came up, so I'm going to show you around Venice and...uh, we can have some ice cream!" that last one came out of nowhere from my mouth because I didn't like the way this man with an olive completion looked at me.

"ICE CREAM?" I heard someone shout, is everyone really loud?

When I looked over to see who it was, a man came running down with dusty blond hair that has ahoge and sky blue eyes that have glasses on. He must be very excited when I said 'ice cream' because he took my hand with his gloved hands and started to shake my hand rapidly without stopping.

"I'm America," he shouted. "I'm the hero from every country because I'm amazing, is it true that you have ice cream, can I have some now?" America asked so quickly that when he let go of my hand, it still felt like it was going up and down with its own motion.

_Fio was right, _I thought to myself as I look at this man with a brown bomber jacket and tan-colored uniform. _These people _**_are_**_ insane._

/\/\/\

"A-and on your right," I said while pointing at the right side of the city. "Is where you can get cute souvenirs for your friends."

When I was going to show everyone Venice, Fiorenza never really told me how many people were coming so when I saw that there would be sixty people coming to this country. As I row the gondola down the narrow waters, people talked very loudly about how glorious this place looked or they could be arguing with each other for unknown reasons to me. I kept pushing the long gondola down the stream, I was really lucky that this was so long that it would fit everyone inside because I would have pulled more boats tied behind my gondola. All around us, the shops were filled with sweet smells of tomato pasta, angel hair pasta, gelato ice cream and these heavenly scents of food combined with sweet-smelling roses all blooming the day away. When I looked forward, I saw from the corner of my eye someone I actually knew who seemed a little antedated.

"Good morning, Kanaria!" I greeted, I waved my hand and she looked at me.

"Oh, good morning, Nico," she greets back, she looks lovely with her lightly tanned skin, short dark brown hair that has a blue mob-cap covering her hair and light blue eyes that looked a little worried for some reason. She starts to follow me as I paddled the gondola forth. "Have you seen Mr. Riddles?"

"No, isn't he at home?"

She follows me quicker down the path where people moved away for her to walk on as she looks at me. "No, I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"Maybe he'll turn up later." I suggested, Kanaria stops and shrugs unsure to herself.

"Okay," she sighs. "I'll see you later." I turn myself around and watched her walk down alone the narrow sidewalk.

/\/\/\

Where could Mr. Riddles be? After I asked Nico if he had seen him, I'm starting to get a little worried about him and where he could be in this mixing maze of a city. Sometimes _I _get lost here, but Mr. Riddles is so hard to find when he just randomly walks away without my knowledge. I walked down further in the sidewalk where people hurrying walked around, I just hope no one steps on his tail. I looked all around the shop entrances where many goods could be bought and alley ways where I just see other kinds of cats meowing in hunger to find fish in the filthy trash cans.

I can hear my black sandals stepping on the stone platform, I felt a short breeze under my dress with orange trims and then I felt someone touch my right shoulder. I turn alertly and there I see a man, he is very tall so I had to look up his brown hair and green eyes that stared down at me. I don't know this for sure, but I remember seeing him on the gondola with Nico as he was guiding these great groups of people inside that small but long gondola, I don't know why he got off or what his intentions are, but I just can't stay here and not look for Mr. Riddles.

"I can help you, if you want." he muttered, I wouldn't even hear him if I wasn't too close to him.

"You mean to find Mr. Riddles?" I asked. "It's hard, just so you know," I watch him go forward of me and he walked on. I turn and look at him backside. "He doesn't just come out of nowhere and-"

The man who has a brown jacket over his white t-shirt and brown pants suddenly gets on his knees and kept saying Mr. Riddles name. I raised an eyebrow on this man, how does he think that calling him like this is going to help find him. Suddenly, I hear a familiar meow that came from the far corner of the sidewalk, I looked over to the right corner where an alley way was suppose to be empty but there he was! My little Mr. Riddles with his orange-colored fur walks all on four paws, safe and sound as he walks over to the man and he purrs calmly to this stranger.

"Oh, Mr. Riddles!" I gasped, I dash over to him and when Mr. Riddles looked up at me with his hazel-colored eyes and meows to me. I picked him up and hugged him softly. "I've been looking for you everywhere, you scared me when you left." I bent my head down to the man who looked up to me with his green eyes. "Thank you for finding him...uh, what's your name?"

He gets up and looks down at me. "It's Greece." And then he gave off a frail smile to me.

"Greece, that's a nice name. I'm Kanaria, it's very nice to meet you." As I look up at Greece with a bright smile, Mr. Riddles meows on to him and cuddled my chest.

/\/\/\

My name is Erin Makato, I work in the most reductive book store in all of Venice known as _Osservazione delle stelle Conservare _or just formerly called _Star Gazing Store _where I work as the store's cashier. I'm fully trusted by my boss to have this job to save up some of my savings to buy anime DVDs and manga books to pass the time in my cousin's house. My mother is a doctor who now is in Pakistan to help the sick while my father is in Paris with his indecisive credibility sky-rocking all the famous restaurants because of his natural talents of cooking. Because of this, I had to live with my cousin Nico. As I took a Harry Potter first edition book from a woman with long, curly red hair and hazel colored eyes who wore a fine pale pink silk pencil skirt and a red blouse that has buttons of gold, I hear the door open five meters away when I checked the nice woman.

The woman walked away with the book, I saw Nico coming in with a smile on his face and then, out of nowhere, I see behind him maybe ten or twenty people all going inside the store with eager faces to look around in our store. When Nico walked over to the counter, I raised an eyebrow to him with my blue colored eyes for a well-deserving explanation about why these people are inside the book store.

"Hey, Erin," he said shyly with a blush across his face. I say we don't look much alike except that we have the same skin color. It's because he is from my mother's side and because of that, we're both cousins since the day I arrived. "I'm sorry that I got these people here, it's actually a long story that might be better if I tell you about later."

"Okay, Nico, but try not to steal their underwear like _last time,"_ I reminded my brother who chuckled in a scared way and he walks away.

And so, I sat on my chair, waiting for someone to come and get their money inside the hungry cashier. When I saw a man in front of me with a manga book called _Digimon _in his hand, I took the book and coldly look at his emotionless brown eyes and his black bob cut hair. He seemed very formal with his Japanese traditional military uniform on, I didn't make eye-contact with him and placed the book in the plastic bag.

"Excuse me," he said nervously. "But are you an otaku, too?"

I blushed light red over my face, how did he know this?

"I could tell because on the counter, you have manga sketches all over," I bracingly looked down in horror, all my sketches are revealed! I started fumbling and scattering the papers together and placed the down on the ground so no one could see them.

"D-don't say this to _anyone!_" I stammered and he raised in eyebrow on me. What's he looking at?

"I won't, I also like manga and anime," he said to me. "I even draw manga at times."

"Japan, it's time to go," someone said behind him, Japan quickly looked over his shoulder to see one of his friends, he turns his head to me again and he bowed quickly to start walking away.

That was a little odd...but then I realized that I'm still holding his bag, I looked down and see the plastic bag in my hands. Wonderful, now I have to go and return this soon.

/\/\/\

I finally finished the portrait, I stare at the oil colored painting with much pale darkness but in it has so many angels all together in a big circle in the walls. The middle of it is a large, dark bronze colored bell that is two thousand square meters large and it hasn't been rung for over five million years. One thing is for sure is that it collected lots of dust that made me sneeze uncontrollably, but I managed to finish this large portrait for the family who requested me to do this. I am on the second floor where I could see the whole platform of the museum, it is filled with the top skylight sun gleaming down multiple-color from red, purple, yellow and hundreds of colors that filled the foyer.

The massive bell is hanging in the middle where on the bottom, a platform is on the bottom for tourist to look inside the bell where there is suppose to be many secrets of the ancient times of Venice. I put the paint brush down in the glass filled with brownish water and with the clean rag over my shoulder, I start to wipe my dirty hands filled with paint until I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I looked over, I see Grandpa Filipo with a grin on his round, bald face with a white moustache and a beard on his chin to his left over hairline in white.

"Grandpa Filipo," I said in relief. "I see you're back on your feet after that cold, huh?"

He laughs deeply, he has a rather deep voice but it can also be soft with a hint of deepness. "Nothing gets this old man," he scoffs, hitting his chest with his hand. "I may be old and getting lazy, but I got my love for this museum to keep going." Grandpa looks over to my painting and grins peacefully with his light blue eyes. "And with my eyes, I can still see you're a talented artist as always."

I blushed, I'm not _that_ great.

"That reminds me," he said. "If my memory isn't poop, I recall you were suppose to show your brothers around here,"

"Yeah, well, I guess I forgotten about this painting that I-"

"Ah, you're just like both of them," he said. "Forgetful yet so cute."

"Grandpa..." I trail off, this is becoming so embarrassing.

Grandpa Filipo chuckled a little, he grins and he starts to walk away. I sighed and felt it was useless to start blushing for no reason, so I followed Grandpa Filipo from behind and went downstairs to see the bell once again. It's been bugging me, especially every time I always go inside the bell and keep hearing something that won't make sense to me. When Grandpa Filipo left to his office, I stroll over to the large bell and I was amazed once again with its large size...I gulp once and walked down the path where under my feet is the waters waving down comfortably when I made it to the middle of this bell and looked up. All around me, I could see unknown patterns all around this circular bell with the scents of wax and dust all over. I open my arms and I start to spin around endlessly, waiting for the voices to come and let me hear what I constantly hear.

_He's here..._

_Who is here? My brothers or someone? Can't you just tell me?_

I start to spin slower, my orange-colored summer dress almost lifts up but I then stopped spinning because I was getting a little dizzy.

"What're you doing, Fio?" someone I heard call for me, when I walked over and bent down, I see four girls all together with big grins on their faces.

"Nicole, Lunaria, Hayley and Emily?" I said their names one by one as I got out of the bell and raced to them. "What're you guys going here?"

"Well, we heard that you would have some friends here and I wanna see them!" Emily said optimistically with a grin on her face. It's normal for a twelve-year-old girl who has shoulder length blond-brownish hair and hazel eyes to be this optimistic.

"So, where are they-oh, a butterfly!" Haley said, I giggled slightly because of her lack of interest in one thing to another. Sadly for her, she has this low-span thing where she would be interested in one thing but will go to another thing without a hitch. Hayley tries looking for the butterfly that somehow came in here, her black hair with red highlights waved around with her freckles covering her face and electric blue eyes.

"Hayley, stop chasing the poor butterfly," Lunaria shouted at Hayley as she scurries around the foyer. Lunaria could be both the oldest and prettiest girl of us all with her ankle length brown hair worn in twin tail braids with these adorable hairclips in the shape of blue tulips, and purple eyes that shimmer sweetly to us like she was the big sister to us.

I'm only seventeen, so is Hayley and Lunaria. Nicole who watched Lunaria chasing after Hayley is only sixteen, she has shoulder length dirty blonde hair with steaks of blonde near the top and light brown at the ends with her green eyes that shine to us all. And as for Emily, she is the youngest out of us all but has a big heart made of gold, and a bit of silver at times. With us all together, I guessed it was great to have all my friends here in one place, but I realized that I have to get Italy and the others now.

"And here we are," I heard a voice from the far end of the corner behind Nicole. "This is the legendary _Le Arti di Angeli e la Luna Piena _where years ago-"

"FIORENZA!" And then, out of nowhere, I see Romano dashing down the large crowd, pounces up into the air and then at the end, I felt a huge tremble on myself because Romano is hugging me to death. He is spinning me around and around and I started to get really dizzy, can someone please stop him now?

"Romano, please st-st-stop!" I stammered, he finally stops spinning and I was let go to start spinning aimlessly by myself. Then, I felt like I bumped into someone in front of me and I have my hands resting on his chest. "E-excuse me, sir." I said, I looked up and there he was...

_Le Arti di Angeli e la Luna Piena_

_End of Chapter one, please come again..._


	3. Potrebbe essere quello?

Hope everyone likes the last chapter of Venice Trip! I hope you don't mind reading this; it's a little longer than my other stories.

France: Of course they did, because I'm so fabulous! *I took out my gun and point it at him, he then shuffles away and Britain pats my head gently. He taught me well.*

I'll be doing this story with the best of efforts, so please either send your own OCs or review, it'll help a lot!

_Potrebbe essere quello? (Could he be the one?)_

I stare down the five foot two inches girl who has such beautiful amber-colored eyes looking up at my light blue eyes; from this distance I could smell the sweet scent of pasta as she backs away with her hands up in defense. My name is Germany, also known by some people as Ludwig, but they would all call me by my nation's name. I could guarantee that this girl looks exactly like Italy, the color of her hair match its light brownish color but just lighter than Italy's hair. Even her curl is at the same side, the only thing I can see that resembles Romano and she is her copper skin.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes shyly to me. "I didn't know you were there." I see a flush of red come across her face and I held up a hand to reassure her.

"Please, it was just an accident," I told her, trying not to make her worry. "Just make sure you-"

"You have no rights of talking with Fio, potato eating bastard!" Romano shouted, he marches to his sister and with his hands grabbing her arms, he pulled away from me.

"Romano, stop acting like a perdente," Fiorenza said, glancing up to her shocked brother who starts to weep.

As Romano starts to weep, he lets her go and starts rubbing his eyes quickly with his fingers so no one around him would see his salty, overflowing tears coming out of his amber eyes. Fiorenza walks over to me and pats my chest once.

"I'm sorry for his rudeness," she apologizes once again. "I have to make sure he stops acting like a loser."

"Is that what you just called him?"

Fiorenza smiles brightly to me; her smile matches the holy lights gleaming down in red, yellow, bronze and all the multicolored windows beaming down on us all from above. Nico who was loyal enough for Fiorenza to guide us today came over to us and gave off a kind smile to us; he said that he wants to talk with Fiorenza for a minute. Fiorenza nods to him and both walked away together. I'm going to presume that they are both in a relationship of some kind, but it was nice to know that they're together; they seem very nice to be with each other.

"Wow, you're really a nation?" I heard a little girl voice said, I look over to the right where I saw Sealand and a little girl who has shoulder blonde-brown hair and hazel eyes that sparkled at Sealand who stares at her, astonished. I could tell Sealand is astonished because someone recognized him as a 'nation.' Sealand is no nation, they have no lands, no roads, and they don't even have anything except a goat that Sealand keeps.

"Y-yes," he said nervously with a bright pink blush across his pale face. "I'm a real nation, but I'm not _that _great or anything..." he trails of shyly and he twiddles his fingers together while looking away.

"Wow, this is just…just amazing!" the girl cried loudly. "I'm so honored to meet you, sir."

Sealand's face grew redder than ever, I then smirked at him because he is recognized for the first time, not that she'll remember him forever. But then, out of nowhere, Britain pulled Sealand out-of-the-way and he bends down on his knees to the bewildered girl who has no idea what he was doing. Britain stared at her with his lime green eyes and with a smirk, he pulled a few locks of his blond hair with his right hand and performed a weird pose which I found rather hilarious. As much as I want to laugh at his foolishness, I held back my intentions to anger him.

"Love, if you wanna see a _real _nation," he said, smirking at her. "Take a look at me, because I'm Britain."

The girl ran over to Sealand behind and she hides in fear of Britain, I watched as Britain looked at the girl with a wide opened jaw in horror for her because she thinks Sealand's a real nation. Sealand puffs his chest up and with his hands on his hips, he looked bravely at Britain and sticks out his pink tongue with a wink of smartness towards his overreacting brother. Britain collapses to the marble flooring, France starts laughing really hard that he tears up in his blue eyes while Britain become really depressed in his knees. While this scene was just too ridiculous to watch anymore, I glance over to Nico and Fiorenza who are seemingly having a serious conversation together and they look like they were arguing...how strange is that?

_It's best not to get involved,_ I thought. _Her problems are better dealt by herself; I don't want to start a stirrup. _I take my suspicious glances to the girl with long, red streaked black hair and electric blue eyes covered with freckles that wondered at everyone she is looking at. She looked up at Sweden who has his cold gazes at the oversized bronze bell and for some reason, she kept jumping up and down to look up at his face because she was too small to look up. Sweden looks down at her finally with his blue eyes and the girl backed away with a sheer face of terror, she now knows that Sweden is not the type to mess around with.

I told myself not to look at Fiorenza and Nico, but something compelled made me want to look over my shoulder to see what was going on between them. So, I took a quick chance and glance over to my shoulder to see an unhappy Fiorenza marching to me! _What did I do wrong?_

"Germany," she said in a darkly tone. "I want you to teach me how to throw a grenade. I need one so I can shove that rough thing up in Alex's-"Fiorenza looked over to the little girl who looked at the blushing Sealand. "Bottom," she compiles herself to say. "And make sure he goes straight down to hell with a bang."

"Um-"

"You obviously don't know Alex," she said before I could speak. "He's a guy I use to know in high school and I still know him because he's Grandpa Filipo's grandson, so now I got a portrait finished but no one to give it to and-"

"Venice," I said before she could continue on. "Instead of trying to get revenge, why don't you just keep the painting instead?" I asked, maybe that will brighten her ideas.

"I can't, my room isn't big and I highly doubt anyone's going to buy it," she said negatively. "I can't believe I was tricked like this; I should've known better..." she lowers her head down, her amber eyes growing dark in depression.

"Uh," I started to stammer a little, I scratched my blond hair and groan a little in displeasure. "Venice, would it make you happy if I buy this portrait of yours?"

She pulled her head immediately and with a radiant smile, she suddenly hugs me on my large chest and buries her face in my chest. My heart skips a beat suddenly, I never felt this before and she looks up to me with her amber eyes glittering in my blue eyes.

"Thank you!" she thanked me, Fiorenza then took my arm and she pulls me with her. "I wanna show you the painting, come on!" and without hesitation, she urgently pulls my right arm.

/\/\/\

I can't believe this, Germany is so gracious to take this painting in and now I don't have to worry about Alex teasing me that I have a useless painting I made for no reason. Now it has its new purpose, and that's belonging to Germany's wall. As I pulled Germany urgently up the stairs for him to see the work I did, I see Grandpa Filipo looking at the picture with a warming smile that made my day greater than before. When we both made it up the second floor, I rush down the marble flooring where it reflects me running and I stopped near Grandpa Filipo's side.

"Grandpa, I wanna tell you something-"

"Don't worry, Fio," he reassured me. "I'll have a little word with Alex, and I'll make sure that your amazing works won't go to waste." He looks over to me with his kind eyes gazing up at me. "As of now, I'll take this painting under my wing."

"Not really, someone actually wants it," I told him, he looks surprised at me with his light blue eyes. "Grandpa, meet Germany," I point behind me where Germany is standing right beside me after slum-walking all the way here. "He's going to take my painting, best part for him is that it's free and it'll be a great national treasure of Germany."

Grandpa Filipo grins widely at Germany; he took his black, oily right hand from working on his other projects in his office to shake Germany's hand. Even though his hands are dirty, Germany was kind enough to shake it, but before he took out a pale blue handkerchief out of his left side pants pocket and covered his hand. They both shared smiles and shook their hands; I smiled at both, glad that they'll be getting along together.

"I trust she has told you about our legend, right?" Grandpa Filipo said, I mentally moan in despair about that dumb legend since it's not real.

"What legend?" Germany asks and looked over to me; he took his handkerchief out of his hand and starts to hold it into a small square.

I sighed in defeat. "Years ago, angels from all around the world gathered in Venice and with the help of the creator who lives here in Venice, he created this museum and the bell. Thus creating the Renaissance century before its ordinal timeline."

"To put it more thoroughly," Grandpa Filipo said. "No one actually knows who was the creator of this museum or if the angels actually came here. But I can guarantee that my memory hasn't been runny like before." He then laughs deeply to himself and I smirked at him.

When I glanced over to Germany, he seemed bewildered at Grandpa Filipo with his light blue eyes and his blond hair that is sleeked back gently…. Oh, right, I've forgotten all about giving Germany the painting. I looked at the painting one last time, I could smell the fresh oil paint with its brown, black and beige and knew that I have to say goodbye to this.

"Hey, Fio!" Hayley shouted from below. I walked over to the edge of the stone beige-colored fence that kept me from falling and see her electric blue eyes sparking with excitement over her freckles. "We're going to the gelato shop now, it's my treat!"

"Okay, you guys go on, I gotta go and help Germany with the painting," I shouted down to Hayley.

Hayley blinks confusingly. "Who's Germany?" I then sighed; she can never remember who is who anymore.

"Why don't you go?" Germany asks. "I'll stay here and get the painting myself."

I looked at him and I smiled ever so gently. "No, you'll get lost and I'll be forever in grief if you're gone," I said in an innocent tone, Germany then blushes slightly; I guess Germany has a cold and he's not feeling well. And then I wondered something…could he be the one for me? Nah, that's impossible.

"Oh, yeah, I forgotten to tell you that Italy's at the apartment," Germany mentions. I picked the painting off from its stand and held it tightly. "After we get this, we can go and visit him if you want."

"Sure," I said with a smile to him. "As long as I get to be with you, I'll be happy."

/\/\/\

This is so exciting; I'm going to actually hang out with the world conference members today! My name is Hayley, I'm the type who is super excited easily and I got a best friend who technically is so bossy that it hurts for me to look amazing, as always. When we all exit out of the dusty museum, I was hoping that Emily and I could sit together at the gondola so we could talk about which nation we're most excited to see. But when I was the last one to get out of the doors, I saw Emily sitting next to a boy with a flushing red face, short blond hair, blue eyes and oddly has bushy eyebrows with his sailor outfit. Well, maybe Lunaria would let me sit with her, but then I saw at the far back that Lunaria is sitting next to a man with a white mask on who rambled on about something…I thought the festival isn't until a few weeks' time.

Now I'm lonely, so I got over to the small wooden port to see where I should sit until we get to the gelato shop. The gondola is so long to fit everyone inside; its long wooden body supported all the weight from everyone. I was surprised that everyone isn't arguing about who gets to sit with who, but that's expected because of Nico and his rules about riding with him.

"Hey, you, sit with me!" someone then said, I looked over to the right side of the gondola to see a man with short dusty blond hair and wide blue eyes that matched my colored eyes in its shade of blue.

So, I stepped over the boat, passing my leg to these two men who were busy glaring at each other. One was an albino man while the other is a brownish haired man with a fancy blue uniform and a mole under his eye that his face is covered by weird-looking glasses. When I jumped over and sat my butt on the wooden seat, Nico used his long paddle thingy to start rowing away from the museum.

"I saw you with Venice before," he said to me, I looked up at him with my electric eyes widen a little. "I'm America, but _you_ can call me Alfred."

"Uh…" I'm getting a little shy now, he raised an eyebrow and I guessed his has no idea what my problem was.

"You said that you're going to pay for everyone's ice cream, right?" he asks me, hoping I lighten the mood by answering his question.

"Y-yeah, I'm the scooper in the gelato shop," I finally said while glancing over to the two men who are still glaring while huffing at each other.

"That's cool!" he exclaimed. "Hey, why don't we have a little competition to see who can eat the most ice cream?"

I looked at Alfred. "You mean eat all the ice cream?" I asked, then I smirked. "I am _so_ in, dude."

"I think I love you," he suddenly said.

My eyes widen in shock, did he just confess to me? Oh, my god…

He then laughs, he teasingly hits my right arm and it turns out to be a joke. I sighed in relief, I didn't know this guy and yet he 'confessed' to me. When he asked me why Fiorenza didn't come, I opened my mouth to tell him…but I actually can't remember why so I shrugged in confusion. While Nico carries on rowing the gondola in the waters of Venice, from the corner of my eye where Alfred was looking at a sign, he poked my shoulder and asked me while pointing at the large red sign for the restaurant what it says. I looked at the sign…I can't read it because it looks all jumbled to me…

_Aldkfjalidsfjonweoif_

My head starts to spin; I can't read that because my disease, but then I closed both eyes and concentrated hard and harder with my goofy brain to see what it really says.

"You don't have to tell me," he said, he seemed disturbed for some reason while looking at the…oh, it's not a restaurant, it's a bar. "I think I got the picture…sadly." When I looked over his shoulder, I see a bunch of girls with tiny miniskirts and frilly tank tops, flashing at any man they see.

I blushed madly along with Alfred, that was something I hope to never see again…unless it's a man who would do it for me.

/\/\/\

My name is Nicole Harding, I'm a high school student who is still waiting until graduation just like any other girl….I really hope that this summer is long, and I mean _real_ long because I rather be sick every day instead of going to school. I as glumly look at my reflection of the water; I could see the sidewalks filled with people all going their ways as I looked at my left to see a man with long hair tied in a low ponytail and has such daring amber-colored eyes that stared straight forward. When the man glanced at me, I looked away quickly so he wouldn't think I'm looking at him funny or anything.

"It's my hair, isn't it, aru?" he said, I looked over to him confusingly and he lowers his head. "Just say it, I know my hair's long, but it's a great tradition that'll lead me to heaven, aru."

I then found myself waving both my hands at him. "N-no, it's nothing like that, I was just looking…at that poster kitty!" I pointed at the left side, everyone immediately looked at the left and I felt my jaw widen in shock. Everyone's paying attention to what I'm doing.

Everyone, including myself, looked at the poster of Hello Kitty that was filled with cute gifts like if you win, you could get your very own plush toy of Hello Kitty. The poster is dark blue, filled with Hello Kitty pictures all over it and the large sign saying 'HELLO KITTY' in bold capitals.

"Oh my god, it's Hello Kitty, aru!" the man with the ponytail shouted in glee, he then starts shaking the gondola rapidly as everyone starts screaming because of the sudden movement of this gondola.

"Who's shaking the boat?" Nico shouted from up front, I pointed at the man who stops when he meets Nico's brownish eyes…never get Nico mad or else he'll show you his dark side.

He stops, blushing madly while I glance away with my green colored eyes. "I'm sorry that I pointed at the poster."

"It's completely your fault!" he said, what the hell is that attitude for? "I got in trouble for loving Hello Kitty aru…"

I pouted away, if he was going to act like a baby, then I'm not going to apologize again. In fact, I take back what I just said before. He could go and kiss Hello Kitty's butt for all I care.

/\/\/\

My name is Lunaria, and I can tell you that my life is misery when I sat with this man with a mask on…he will not stop talking about himself. As I looked down at the waters of Venice, he kept talking nothing but himself mostly for the trip to the gelato shop. When everyone one by one got out, Turkey who was the one talking about himself and his great successes let me off first. I liked the kind gesture he presented, but it didn't change the face that he still annoys me a lot. Nico points forward at the gelato shop that is very fancy, almost looks high-classed as he moves his gondola near the small port after all of us got out.

"I'll be waiting for you guys," he said with smile to us all.

"Aren't you going to eat some?" Turkey asks him, I tapped his shoulder and when he looked at me, I told him that he is lactose intolerant.

Turkey looks at me funny, at least that's what I think his expression means when I said Nico is lactose intolerant.

"It means he can't handle dairy products," I clarified more specifically. Everyone went inside the air-condition shop where people crowded the place inside this reductive place.

"So ice cream is made of milk?" he asks, he tilt his head over and I can see his stubble chin with the small glance of the sunlight that he let surpass his face.

_What do __**you**__ think, Dora the Explorer? _"Yeah, ice cream's made of ice, milk and flavors of all kind."

"Enough talking!" Hayley shouted at both of us. "It's time to eat, and it'll be your treat!"

"What, I thought you were going to pay?" I shouted at her, I felt my hand grew into a fist in anger because of what she just shouted to me and Turkey.

"Yeah, I realized that I don't have any money," she said and sticks her tongue out. She goes inside and the glass door closes itself with my reflection glaring dangerously…Hayley is going to pay for this, I swear to you.

When I was going to march in the shop to grab Hayley's butt, I felt an arm slither on my hip and Turkey pulls me closer suddenly that I could smell the scent of coffee and alcohol from his skin that was just too close to my face.

"Aw, Luna, you're the greatest find of them all," he said to me as if he was in love… "You're way better than what Greece could capture." I blinked confusingly, what is he getting on? He leans over to my ear and whispers to me. "Play along, Lunaria."

My chin rests on his left shoulder, I saw two people facing at me and Turkey who pushes himself away but kept his gaze to mine. Both of his hands are on my waist, I looked over to the two people with one holding an orange-colored tabby cat. The girl has lightly tanned skin, short dark brown hair covered with a blue mob-cap and light blue eyes. The girl is wearing a lovely dress with orange trimmings and black sandals to go along with her outfit.

"Uh, I think you're…crazy," I said to Turkey and his jaw dropped in shock. "Crazy in love, like I am!" I resurrected myself, trying to play along with this façade.

Turkey finally stops touching my waist and looked over to the man with brown hair that seems long but rests on his shoulders and hazel colored eyes.

"Well, well, well," Turkey chuckled to him with glaring eyes…I think he's glaring at him, but with his mask and coat on, I just can't tell. "If it isn't Greece, lost but now finally found his way."

"Hey, at least I met a cute girl with me," he said dolefully, is he referring me that I'm ugly?

"Ha, my girl happens to be so attractive that she seduced me from the spot!" Turkey scoffs and brings me closer to him.

_I am not a hooker, you retarded jerk. _

The girl looks up to the man. "Who is this guy?" the girl asked, holding her tabby cat close to her chest.

"No one worth mentioning about, Kanaria" he said. Period.

"I am _totally_ worth mentioning about!" he protests at him. He marches up to the man and glares at him, they soon start glaring at each other like life was going to die soon.

Now that I no longer have to stand next to this man, I stroll over to Kanaria who watched them glaring constantly. When she looked over to me, I smiled to her and point at the shop. Kanaria nods in approval and with her tabby cat meowing in pleasure, we both walked over to the automatic doors that opened for us. When we went inside, we saw Hayley with her mouth covered with different colors from shoving so much ice cream and she is hooting happily while America lies on the ground in defeat.

_Potrebbe essere quello? (Could he be the one?)_

_As the day went by, you came to my doorstep,_

_With the chance of a million, you had a choice to choose_

_But then, you stop to think to yourself if this is who you are_

_But I shall wait, wait from afar…_


	4. Segreti

Hope everyone likes the last chapter of Venice Trip!

I'll be doing this story with the best of efforts, so please either send your own OCs or review, it'll help a lot!

_Segreti (Secrets)_

As I held the plastic bag in my left hand that carries a Digimon manga book, I huffed in exhaustion because I am not only completely lost, it is in the middle of the night and I'm going to miss the brand new episode of _Black Lagoon_ just because of this idiot forgetting his bag. If he claims himself to be an otaku, he has no idea how hard it is to become one and I know for a fact that I, Erin Makato, am a true fledge otaku with badges to prove it!

"If you're going to mentally complain," my cousin Nico said behind me. "Then do it when we go home after you give Japan the book."

"Why are you even _coming_ when I know where to go?" I asked him, not facing him as I march further away from him.

"No, you don't know where we're going and the reason I know is because you _past_ the apartment everyone is staying at over there." When I looked over to him, he took his finger and points behind him where I see a tall apartment building with few lights on in their rooms.

I blinked blankly at the sight of the apartment, I shook my head and with my eyes rolled at Nico, I trotted away from Nico again and went over to the apartment's entrance. When I walked over there, I could see a tiny staircase made of stone and I took one step at a time. I hear Nico's footsteps behind me, ever since I told him that I will be going out to give this book back to Japan, he immediately came with me even though I was completely fine. Nevertheless, I stop at the glass doors and they open automatically for my entrance.

When I went in, I pulled the locks of my black hair behind my right ear and held the plastic bag firmly in my left hand. _Why am I getting nervous?_ I thought to myself as I walk deeper in this apartment. _All I gotta do is just leave it by the doorstep and he'll just find this there the next day._

This place looks very unique, orange-colored walls with bright chandeliers made by the finest Venice glass and the carpet is brown with golden trimmings. Nico walked over to the desk clerk so he could find the room Japan is staying in. when I saw the man, he seemed very snooty-like with his long nose almost resembling a water-tap and his fine dark red suit with gold, shining buttons all buttoned correctly. _Talk about being over the top,_ I thought to myself. _Now, what the hell is this?_ I asked myself as I look at the picture of a woman with brown hair cut into a bob and has a long nose that resembles the snooty-like man.

"Erin," I heard Nico call for me and I walk over to him as he continues to talk. "I found the room number, we can go over to the room and you can drop it off." When I made it to him, I smirked at him.

"I'll go and give the bag to him," I told Nico. "And you _don't_ need to follow me, all right?"

Nico looks worryingly at me with his brown eyes and sighs. "Fine, you can do it, but see to it that you don't delay yourself. The floor is five and his room number is five-four-three."

"Since when did you get so fancy with sentences?" I question him, he flushes red and points over to the elevator that is silver and suddenly opens.

I dashed over to the elevator; I made it and the doors behind me close. When I turn over to see the buttons all shining with numbers in pure white, just waiting to be pushed…but as much as I wanted to push all of them, I took my finger out and pushed the number five. And with that, the elevator starts rising up like a rocket going up to outer space while I grip the plastic bag tighter so I won't drop such a precious treasure.

/\/\/\

"Dude, I can't believe I lost to a girl…" America-san muttered to himself as I cover him with a pale white blanket over his body.

"I told you not to do rash things such as this," I told him, America starts wincing in pain from his stomach and I took his glasses off his face. "If you don't feel well tomorrow, I'll go and call a doctor. Is that all right, America-san?" he didn't answer. "America-san?"

And then, I heard loud snores coming from America-san who opened his mouth with drool disgustingly forming out of the corner of his mouth. A smile formed the corner of my face; he's asleep after eating nearly twenty ice creams. I think Haley-san ate more, about ten times more because she was the first one to eat before he could. I walked out of America's bedroom, now it's time for me to get some sleep so I can be prepared for what's to come tomorrow. But then, when I stepped on the wooden floor, I sensed a presence behind the front door. Who could this be? I walked over to the door, I touched the golden doorknob and when I opened the unlocked door, I see a girl on her knees with black hair and shocked blue eyes gazing up at me when she was about to place a plastic bag on my doorstep. She quickly got up and with an embarrassed blush, she hands the bag to me. I remember her, she is the one I met today from the book store...what was her name again?

"I-I came here to give you this," she grunts, handing me the bag. "I didn't steal it or anything, so don't go and blame me for you losing it."

"I wasn't going to," I said, I take the bag and bowed to her. "Arigato." I thanked her.

We both stand near the door, she looks away uncertainly as I looked at her. She glances at me and points her finger at me, I found this a little rude in my opinion.

"Next time, if you're really an otaku," she said to me with strong blue eyes glaring deeply at me. "Then you wouldn't be leaving poor, defenseless manga like this. Do you have _any_ idea how long it takes to make a chapter of a manga? I shouldn't waste my breath on you, so night." She turns and starts to walk down the corridor where the carpet is brown with golden trimmings and orange-colored walls filled in each side with brown, wooden doors.

"W-wait," I stuttered. She turns to me and gave off a questioning face. "I just want to say thank you again for giving me this book," I said to her. "A true otaku like yourself wouldn't let another otaku down. You really are a great one."

I then saw her blush bright red, she turns away and said, "Y-you're welcome." And she marches away, going down the hallway so she could get downstairs.

I smiled as she walks away, I closed the door behind me and looked in my plastic bag to see my manga...happily in its home.

/\/\/\

I woke up early today, Veni is still asleep on my window bed where the sun starts to gleam down upon Veni as if he was a holy treasure. After my long hot shower and brushing my teeth, I start to put on my cloths for today in my room. Today I'm going to wear my black jeans that end my knees along with a black and white striped t-shirt and a pair of black ballet flats. As I walked over to the mirror with my outfit on, I wondered what everyone is going to say with my new sudden appearance since I wore only a summer dress to meet them. I looked at myself at the mirror, I could see a girl with light brown hair and amber-colored eyes staring at the twin refection of itself as Veni starts to make a bubble on his nose. Veni is finally asleep, so I tiptoed to Veni who found shade near my pillow and I started to pet his head ever so softly. Then I heard a sudden knock on the door, before I could even answer, I saw the door open widely by itself and two of my brothers' fell down on the hard floor to cause an outrageous ruckus to poor Veni. Veni starts pleading in soft, feather-like meows since he is just a baby and I start to pet his head quickly.

I glanced over to my brothers. "Hello, Italy and Romano."

Their heads jerk up and smiled to me. "Hello, sister!"

After they got up and Veni finally found the chance to sleep again, I looked at them and wondered what they want to do in this sun shining day.

"We want to go and shop!" they both said almost the same time.

"In the middle of the morning?"

They both nod their heads in union with gleeful smiles plastered on their faces, Romano pushed Italy by the arm and they were a little far away, but Italy moves back near to him...Romano hates him but Italy still loves him. I never understood their relationship together, if there even _is_ or was a relationship that they shared besides the fact that they are my brothers.

"All right," I said finally. "We can all go shopping, but _you_ guys better have money to buy your stuff because I'm now poor after paying my rent for my room." I glared at them seriously, Romano stood up straight and looked determined, but Italy smiles on childishly as natural vibes of positivity flows all around him.

Why must he be the favorite of Grandpa Rome is the only question I like to know, but since he's gone, I shouldn't care about that and watched both of my brothers going out the door. Romano and I have the same thing: we were both neglected by our grandfather and never acknowledged before. I got out of my room; I see Romano and Italy shaking in fear for some reason. When I looked over to see who they were in fear of, I see a man who is extremely tall with bridge-colored hair and violet eyes that showed kindness towards my shaking brothers. I raised an eyebrow in suspicion, why are my brothers afraid of this man? He looks like an average man who is very tall enough to hit his head on the ceiling, but I decided to introduce myself since it's the wisest thing to do when meeting someone. So I walked over to my brothers who hugged each other, looked at the man who noticed me and I smiled to him.

"Hello, you must be…Russia, right?" I guessed, and I guessed correctly because he smiled to me. "I'm Venice, but please call me Fio if you want."

"Thank you, Fio," he thanked me. As we both smiled at each other, my brothers cowered in fear behind me.

When I then heard a knock on the door, I went over the living room to go and open the door. When I did, I see a two women standing in front of the door. One looks very…huge, and when I meant by that, I mean that her chest is just huge for no reason. She has short blond hair like a pixie cut held back with a head band and hairclips and she wore a farmer's clothing, so I'm going to guess that she is Ukraine. But this woman looks very nice, so I smiled to her, but the other girl with long hair platinum blond and dark blue eyes that darted at me is Belarus…I heard many things from my brothers that she is dangerous and that I should watch out for her since she's considered a threat. But this girl looks normal so I smiled to her, only to be given darker glares from her dark blue eyes.

"Hello," I greeted to them while holding the door. "My name is Venice, but please call me Fio."

"Hello, Venice," Belarus said darkly, I guess I'm not well liked to her. "Have you seen our brother?"

"Oh, you mean Russia?" I asked, I pointed behind me. "He's behind me." But when I looked behind, I don't see him anymore…that's a little strange, he was just right there. I turn to them both a smiled apologetically "I'm sorry, I guess he's not here."

"We're both sorry about disturbing you," Ukraine apologized, then I saw her starting to go teary-eyed in her blue eyes. "Thank you for helping us, we can't find him anymore…" then she starts running away and from the distance, I could hear her chest bouncing up and downwards.

That was very strange, Belarus still stands on my doorstep and I was going to close it when she marches in suddenly and with her nose, she starts sniffing the room out. My brothers both hid behind the long black couch.

"Is something the matter?"

"It's Ivan," she said. "I can _smell _him in here…" Did she just say she could…_smell_ him?

My brothers are right, she is a threat! The door was open from behind and I was going to close it when I saw someone on the ground, crawling out so he wouldn't get caught by Belarus. Russia looks at me and with his innocent violet eyes, he pleas me not to tell on him…

"Belarus, look over at the bathroom, he might be taking a shower!" I suddenly shouted, Belarus squealed as loud as any obsessed fangirl has ever squealed and rushes to the bathroom.

When she went inside the bathroom from the end of the hallway, Russia makes a break for it and starts running away. I was going to finally close the door when I saw Germany coming in to see inside Romano and Italy pop their heads up to see who it was now.

"Uh, Germany, how do you feel about shopping?" I asked anxiously, walking up to him when he gave a questioning face.

…

After the frenzy that was finally over from my room, all of us that included my friends all walked down the stone path to get to one of the biggest shops I knew well. I thought first we could go into a very fancy tailor shop where Lunaria works at, I remember that she told me she owned a tailor shop when she was just fifteen years old. But before that, she was under the apprentice of one of the most spectacular tailors in all of Venice, but I can't remember her name and Lunaria ended up going into business. We walked down the rose smelling path as scents of espresso filled the air as people from behind me start groaning for how long we're walking.

"This sucks," France shouted from behind. "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet," I said patiently.

"How about now?" someone asks me.

"No, not yet Prussia,"

"How about now?" Egypt asks.

I didn't answer, I felt a painful grin coming on my face.

"_Now_?" Sealand complains.

"Now?" Turkey asked impatiently.

"Can we stop and find a gondola?" Taiwan asked…

_That's it, I have absolutely __**enough**__ of these people complaining. _Then, I walked over to a light pole that was very ancient and I grabbed it with my bare hand.

"Listen up," I barked at everyone, they all froze and stood straight. "I don't want _anyone_ complaining about how their feet hurt or if we can get a gondola, so please…" I grip the bar in my hand tighter and when I let go, my hand-print is on it because I destroyed it. "Shut the hell up."

"That's my sister!" Romano shouted in glee from the large crowd.

Lunaria comes over to me and looks down at me…great; it's a lecture for her again.

"Venice, we're all sorry that we're complaining," she said. "But if you haven't noticed, we're here already." She then points forward at the end of the street and there we all saw the elderly shop that is open.

And from right then, everyone started walking over down the path and I joined everyone, I can't believe I overreacted in front of everyone. As I walked down with my head in shame, I felt someone walk next to me. I glanced up to see Germany walking beside me, and here I thought that he would be in fear of my unbelievable strength.

"What you did was rash," he stated. "But I guess everyone deserves that, you would make a great leader in my opinion."

My eyes sparkled in glee and I stood up a little straighter. "Thank you, Germany!" I smiled brightly to him and he glances anxiously away with his blue eyes. He's so shy.

/\/\/\

After that scary moment with Fiorenza, we all walked down to Lunaria's tailor shop where it is closed for the day. But when we all went up to the tiny place, Lunaria took out a key from her green skirt pocket that has flowery patterns all over and she unlocks the shop. We all entered this place and we all were amazed by the magnificent colors of the materials, from silk pink to violet cotton to even the finest types of wool that were smooth to the touch. The place is small, but it has such nice pieces of clothing all wrapped like carpets and hung from the walls like trophies.

I was going to see if there was any kind of crimson red silk when I noticed Nicole over the corner of my left amber eye to see her staring out the window in fear. She seems antedated, her hand into a fist and on her chest as she slowly sweats down her forehead. This is odd, I looked out of the window and see three girls far away from the shop and they seem to be taunting her.

I walked over to Nicole and touched her shoulder; she jerks up in shock and looked over to me with wide, shocked green eyes.

"Is everything okay, aru?"

"Y-yes," she said. She looks over to the window and starts to walk towards the door.

"Are you going out, aru?" I asked her, she nodded her head once without looking at me and she left the shop.

Everyone around me never noticed what Nicole looked like when she left the shop, so I decided to follow her. I quickly raced out of the shop and the bell from the door rung loudly, but everyone was just too busy with their personal time to notice.

/\/\/\

"What're you doing, you bitch," Lizzie snarled at me…

"Please stop doing this to me," I begged gently, I was powerless towards Lizzie.

Lizzie has long black hair that ended on her hips and it is tied into a ponytail, she wore a lovely silk dress in pink with puffed sleeves and she glares down on me with her violet eyes. I felt like a mouse being tormented by a cat.

"I thought I told you not to go around and make a fool of yourself," she said. "You're such a whore."

"Yeah, you tell her, Lizzie!" the twins, Jess and Lass, shouted from behind.

Jess and Lass are the only friends Lizzie has, they are only at their freshmen high school and they have long brown hair tied into ponytails like Lizzie. They refer her as their captain and want to be just like her, they even bought violet contacts for their eyes even though their eye color is just brown. Lizzie grabbed my left arm and she pinched my arm, it really hurts when she used her long fingernails to make it sensationally painful. I felt my skin being cut by her sharp, clean nails that made my skin drew blood.

"If I ever catch you with a group of men," she hisses dangerously. "So help me, I'll-"

"You'll what, aru?"

Lizzie, Lass and Jess looked behind their backs and I took the chance to see who it was that was idiotic enough to stop them. To my shock and surprise, it was the man that I met yesterday…he's getting himself into trouble. He stood tall and proud with an angered face, he walks over to Lizzie who looks at him angrily.

"Watch me," she hissed like a snake.

When she said those words, he took out his hand and then out of nowhere, he grabbed her throat and starts choking her with one hand! She lets go of my left arm and I grabbed it before she could get a chance to grab it again, I felt the hot red blood streaming down my arm and it hurts. I wanted to stop him from choking Lizzie, but for some reason, I didn't and watched this moment from afar.

"Ever hurt her again," he said. "And I'll kick your asses, aru." He lets go of her neck and she backs away, coughing hard as the twins hid behind their boss.

Lizzie and the twins moved away, they lowered themselves when passing him and he glares darkly at them as they walked away. I was in so much shock, no words could describe how insane this person was to just choke a person with one hand. When he turned around to face me, I straighten myself like a guard with my hand holding my bleeding piece of flesh that continued to bleed.

"Why did you let them do this, aru?" he asks, he then puts his hands on his hips and sighs in disbelief.

I didn't know what to say. "Please don't tell anyone…" that was all I could say, and he continued to stare before I shut my eyes closed tightly.

"Give me your arm, aru," he said, he walked over to me and waited for me to give him my arm.

"What're you going to do?" I asked, backing away by one step back.

He looks at me emotionless, but then he gives a smile. "I want to help you heal that," he digs through his pockets in the Chinese military pants and from the right side, he took out a small bottle of black oil…I didn't understand what that's for.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at the small, strange bottle that is the size of his hand.

"It'll help the pain," he said. "Don't worry, I practice this on myself and it works, aru."

I felt a little calmer now that he reassured me, so I slowly but cautiously lend my left arm to him. he took my arm and stares concerning-like at my arm, but he opens the small bottle which made a pop sound and gently poured a drop on my cut. Out of nowhere, my cut starts to seal itself and then my cut is gone in a snap.

I stared at my arm, baffled. "How did that happen?"

"I tested this on myself," he repeated himself. "How long has this been going, aru?"

I looked up confused, but then I knew what he meant. "About…" I almost trailed off but I stared at the window from the pottery shop next to me, "since my middle school." I just stared at the China pots and vases all neatly standing on their posts.

"_That_ long, aru?" he asked, baffled as well.

I nod once, not looking at him as I stared at my reflection to see a girl with shoulder length dirty blond hair and green eyes. I heard him sigh, then I felt him touch my shoulder and I look up in surprise.

"Ni hao," he said in Chinese, if I'm right. "My name is China, I'll be your friend, aru. And you, aru?"

"M-my name?" I stammered. "It's Nicole." I then felt myself frown. "Are you going to tell-"

He shook his head. "No, I won't. It'll be our secret."

"In Italian, it would be '_s__egreti__.'" I said, and then I smiled to my new friend. A friend I hope will never lie or hurt me…ever._

_Segreti (Secrets)_

_After our days gone by, I start to know you more_

_Why is it that I yet to figure out a secret_

_But also, whose play is this for?_

_All I'm sure is it is set._


	5. Le grandi giocate di Venezia

Hope everyone likes the last chapter of Venice Trip!

I'll be doing this story with the best of efforts, so please either send your own OCs or review, it'll help a lot!

_Le grandi giocate di Venezia (The Great Plays of Venice)_

"VENICE, WHAT'S UP?" Hayley shouted in front of me…

"Good morning, Hayley," I sighed and walk away from her; she quickly ran over to my side and has a huge grin on her face. We both walked down the hallway of the apartment, I'm going into my room to see Veni and feed him some lunch before we leave.

"When you didn't come to the gelato shop, guess who won the eating contest?" she asked, she clearly made it obvious to tell it was her because she kept posing ridiculous looks as we walked down the empty hallway.

"Let me guess," I said cluelessly, looking up at the ceiling with my finger on my lip as I tap it. "It was…you?"

"Who'd you guess?" she gasps, I don't know if it was real or sarcastic. "Yours truly defeated one of the most powerful nations of all time, and the best part is that I'm a woman, so _I _rule all for girls!"

"Not trying to break the moment," I said. "But you're nowhere _close _as a girl." I stop at my door and dig through my pants to find the key.

"Huh?" she said. "I'm totally a girl!"

"No, you hate girly things like fashion and nail polish and magazines and dresses," I stated, taking out the golden key from my left pocket. "So, calculating this in an algebra way," I went inside my room and looked at the shocked Hayley. "You're more of a _boy_ than a _girl_." And I shut the door to leave the shocked Hayley to herself.

/\/\/\

How could Venice say such a thing? I'm a girl, I can be girly if I wanna be, I'm just not _that _retarded. I walk down the lonely hallway alone, no one on my side and I passed a large wall-mirror. I quickly rush back to the mirror and stare at me….I can see a girl with black hair that's streaked with orange-colored streaks and electric blue eyes, but her whole face is covered with freckles from top to bottom almost. To top it all off, she is wearing a black KISS t-shirt and blue shorts along with converse as shoes. I touched my black hair and curled it a little to see if I look better with curly hair.

"Maybe…one day I can try it out," I said…then I stuck out my tongue. "Hell fucking no, I'm not gonna do _that!"_

"Not gonna do what?"

"AH!" I screamed, I backed away and saw Alfred behind me who stares at me confusingly. I immediately laughed half-hearted at him and start banging my chest. "I was thinking of…trying out the Cinnamon challenge!"

I saw him drop his jaw in horror. "No one has ever done something _that_ insane," but he then grins, "so can I video tape it?" he asks.

"Sure you can, big guy," I said and smirked at him.

"It's a good thing you were thinking that," he said in relief. "For a minute, I thought you wanted to become an actual girl or something." He teasingly punched my arm and I felt dead inside.

_He…doesn't think I'm a girl, either? _

I laughed harder; he and I started laughing together in union like bosses getting drunk after a night out of the town. People opened their doors and looked out to see him and I, we both didn't care and just kept laughing. Soon, their doors closed and we both started crying after our minutes of laughing. It's actually ridiculous, why would I wanna be a girl? I am a girl, but a boy might be better off my type instead, but then I came to me slowly like a drug that...maybe I _could_ try being a girl once in a while. And with that, he walks away…_W__ow, I really would be better off as a girl, huh?_ I sighed to myself, but then I started to bark with laughter once again.

"Like, don't listen to him, Hayley!" someone said out of nowhere.

"Who said that?" I said, looking around the empty hallway. "Is that you, mommy? Because if it is, I think you are the-"

"No, it's, like, Poland," the male voice said. When I spun around, I see the man who referred to himself as Poland.

The man looked more like a girl than a boy, oh great, now this guy can be a girl all he wants except for me because I'm more of a guy! When I stared at the man with shoulder length blond hair and green eyes, I wondered what he has planned for me.

/\/\/\

"Here you go, Veni," Fiorenza said and places a bowl full of cat food down on the floor.

I sat on her long black couch, I watched Fiorenza petting her small pet cat who is completely black except for his four paws and the tip of his tail. Fiorenza stands up and looked at me with her amber-colored eyes and her light brown hair swaying from one side along with her freely roaming curl that constantly moves all the time.

"Do you want anything, Germany?"

"No, thank you," I said politely to her.

She pouts and placed her hands on her hips. "You don't have to be so formal when around me," she said. "Try to kick back and _relax_."

"How can I when we don't have anything sorted ever since your brothers trashed the conference room and not only that, the entire building?"

She shrugs; Fiorenza doesn't seem so interested in what my problems are. But it doesn't matter I guess, since we're later going to go to a theatre called the La Fenice where today we can see their famous plays. Fiorenza walks out of the room and went to get herself some coffee to drink, so I was left alone with Veni eating his food. I haven't told the truth, I've started to enjoy doing this trip in Venice and so far got lots of things done that I wanted to do like ride a gondola. But for the few days that I stayed here, I got to learn much about Fiorenza and the natural cultures of this place and how she lived so long without her brothers. Fiorenza comes back from the tiny kitchen with a cup of espresso that steams from her cup. She walks over to where I was sitting and sat next to me, and then she took a sip of her drink and glances at me.

"Have you...ever wondered why you try so hard yet you never get what you want?"

I looked over to her and...her expression completely changed, I shook my head to her and she chuckles a little for some reason. We both didn't say anything after that, I didn't get why she asked such an odd question.

"When I was young," she said, I look over to her. "Romano and I actually hated our brother, Italy. If you're gonna ask why, it's because he was loved by Grandpa Rome and none of us were actually noticed. So, I thought about carrying all my hate and try to kill him once...but when I saw him being taken away by Austria...I guessed I changed my mind and left with him."

I shuffled away from her. "Wait, you wanted to _kill_ him?" I stared wide eyed at her, is she insane?

"Not really, what I meant is beat him up until blood came out of his mouth," she reconstructed her sentence. "But after me and Italy left with Austria, I had the chance to leave him and go live with Spain, but I decided to stay since I knew he was pathetic to take care of himself." She took another drink of her espresso and sighed deeply. "Ever since then, people think I'm like him, but I'm more like Romano in this darker way...just wanted to let you know since we're friends now."

"You're so...different from what I imagined," I admitted to her, I heard her say 'huh' to me and I continued. "When I first met you, I thought you were innocent, intelligent, respectful little sister. But now, I see your true self that was hungry for attention to her own grandfather."

"So...what do you think of me now?" she asked, putting her cup down on the coffee table.

"Honestly," I said, I looked up at the ceiling. "You're ten times better than before."

I knew her eyes widen in shock, I think she has a fever because her face started to flush red when I glanced over to her.

/\/\/\

After two days since Greece found Mr. Riddles, I decided to make a thank-you gift for him. When I shopped around Venice for new cloths after saving up money from my job hosting the café for a while, I decided to get Greece a small toy for him. I found something really cute in my pocket that I think he might like, it is a cute little black cat key chain with hazel-colored eyes and a red ribbon tied around its neck. As I walked down the sidewalk streets of Venice, I watched gondolas rowing down the stream and people aimlessly walking around to look around the shops. I found the apartment where Greece told me before he left where he was going to stay, as I stand in front of the entrance of this legitimate apartment, I stared in awe of the tall structure and lights still on for some reason.

When I walked over to entrance, the doors opened automatically and I went inside to grow more in awe by this lovely place. Orange-colored walls, fancy paintings hung on the walls by famous Venice painters, dark brown carpets and fancy tables and furniture made of fine pine wood that's polished in brown color.

"Kanaria?" I heard a familiar voice said behind, I turn myself around to see Greece looking at me.

"Hey," I greeted to him, he gives off a nod and we were both silent. "Um, I came here to give you something." I went to my left pocket and took out a key chain. "Here, it's something I found in the stores."

Greece looks at my hand to see the black cat, to me it looks cute and I figured out his fetish for cats is a high standard to him. It's also a known fact that in Greece, they have a high population of cats roaming around. Greece opens both of his hands into a cup and I drop the key chain in his hands, he looks at it as if it was treasure and, what I think he did, he smiled to the little trinket in a frail way.

"Thank you, Kanaria," he thanks me.

"Well, I'll be off my way," I said, and I start to walk out to the door.

"Wait," he said suddenly, looking up to me. "Me and some of my friends are going to go watch a theatre, and it's odd for me to ask, but would you like to come?"

"But I don't have any tickets."

Greece went through his jeans and took out two theatre tickets to the most famous theatre of all of Venice, the La Fenice which is the greatest of them all, maybe better than the theatre of William Shakespeare. But when I saw the two tickets, my head kept chanting that it is a date of some kind with him, but I kept telling my stupid head that it's just a play date in a way. So, I took one ticket out of his hand and he smiles to me again, glad that I took the ticket.

"No, no, that's totally not right," someone said. Greece looks behind me and I turn my head to my right shoulder to see a blond man with green eyes talking to a freckled face girl with electric blue eyes and black hair that has orange streaks.

"How is this supposed to help me?" the girl shouted, she really is angered by him.

The man huffs in exhaustion and puts his hands on his hips like a fashion diva. "If you want to, like, be a girl," he said. "Then this is the fabulous way to help you, just be grateful I'm not, like, giving you a makeover."

The girl gasps in total horror, her eyes widen in shock and out of nowhere, she stood up straight and walks straighter like a girl would do. The guy walks behind her and they left the lounge, I was completely bewildered of what just happened over there…

"I wonder what Poland is doing with Hayley?" Greece said, unfazed of what just happened.

_I'm not going to ask how he knows them…_. When I turn to Greece again, he somehow disappeared! I turned my head left and right, but he is nowhere in sight and I thought he was kidnapped…could this be the working of aliens? But then, I head a snore coming the ground and I looked down to see Greece asleep on the brown-colored carpet.

/\/\/\

"Sis, you can't leave today!" my sisters shouted as I march to the door to get out for work.

"I'm sorry guys," I said to them as I unlock the door. "But today I gotta make it for this shooting or else I won't get some money for dinner tonight."

"We don't mind not eating," my little sister, Angela, said with her brown colored eyes and brown hair sweeping a little on her hip.

"Or we could always have no dinners on a week," my second little sister, Melisa, said with her clever brown eyes looking at her bewildered sister.

My name is Aliyah Mathews, I am the only older sibling for both Angela and Melisa after our parents recently passed away. I looked at my two twin sisters and smiled to them, I bent down a little and pat both of their heads like I always do with an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry," I said to them. "Like I said before, if I don't come back at eight o'clock, call the police and I promise they'll take you to a better place."

They both hugged me and I hugged them tightly, after our hug, I got up and opened the door and closed it behind me. I trust them to lock the door, but I always think about them while at work and walking down the streets by myself. I'm only twelve years old and I'm fully responsible for my sisters. As I walked down the hallway alone, I see a man with choppy dark brown hair that comes down to his jaw and light brown eyes walking down the way from the opposite way. I didn't glance at him anymore and carried on walking until I suddenly tripped on the ground. I landed on my knees and it hurt, but I was about to get up when I saw two feet stand near me.

"Are you all right?" I looked up to see the man looking down at me.

"Y-yes, I'm find-I mean fine," I stammered like an idiot as I got up. "Well, thanks for...whatever." And I quickly ran away down the hallway, not looking back at that man.

"Wait!" he said loudly and I stopped midway of the hallway. He speed-walks over to me and has something in his hand. "You dropped your handkerchief." He holds my lavender colored handkerchief in his hand.

"Oh, thank you..." I said, taking the handkerchief off from him. "I'm...Aliyah, it's nice to meet you."

"My name is Hong Kong," he said. "Nice to-"

"There you are!" someone shouted from behind and I jerk up in shock, I see a man who wore a Chinese military outfit with long hair tied in a low ponytail and amber-colored eyes and a girl next to him with green-colored eyes and shoulder length dirty blond hair with an outfit of light green T-shirt with black medium length skirt. "We were looking for you everywhere, let's go before we're late." And then the two of them turned and leave without him.

Hong Kong rushes to them and doesn't look at me again...will I ever see him as he walks down the hallway with his friends?

/\/\/\

"So you saved your brother from dying?" Emily asked in shock to me as we walked down the hallway together.

"Yep," I answered, and then I lift me head up in pride with a smirk. "As I told you, my country was so dedicated to save Britain that they made us an independent nation. It's not an easy job like people say, but I can guarantee the thrill of it has no bounds, love."

Emily is once again I shock, ever since she found me as a nation, I've talked with her for so long it seemed as if we're great friends. Her lovely hazel eyes would always sparkle to me, and when she meets one of my 'enemies,' she gives dark death glares to them in my joyful time here in Venice.

"Have you ever been to other countries before?" she asks me.

"Well, because of working so hard in my nation," I said, stopping from walking. "I never went to other nations except Britain's home. But I do hope to go into New York, have you ever been there?"

Emily looked surprised and for some reason, she lowers her head a little to cover her eyes.

"Yes…"

"I heard lots of people go there and there'd be Broadway shows all the time," I told her, imagining the scenes of people singing and dancing in my visions. "I really hope to go there someday, maybe you can come-"

"I rather not," she suddenly said and walks away. "I gotta go," she said, not looking at me, "so I'll see you later. Bye." And she runs down the opposite side of the hallway.

_What was that for?_ I continued to walk down the hallway alone, it wasn't like Emily to suddenly leave like that and I know for a fact that she would've agreed to my wishes if something didn't happen in New York. My thoughts started to trail downwards and upwards with questions unanswered, did something happen in New York that made her refuse to go back or maybe someone she knew there upset her so much that she lives in fear of that place. If so, then I'm going to make it my mission to go to New York with her and protect her until the end.

"She'll never go," I heard a voice say, I looked behind my back and see Venice.

She looks so lovely with her amber-colored eyes looking at me and her doll-like long hair in light brown that goes straight until wavy at the ends.

"Why won't see go?" I asked her, tightening my hands into fists. "I'll protect her if that's what it means for her to see the world with me, I-"

"When you're an adult," she said darkly suddenly. "You'll understand there's a meaning between death and life, at least you never have to witness the first part yet. But who knows, maybe you will or maybe you won't." she starts to walk forward and passed m.

"I am _not_ a child," I hissed. "I'm going to be a true nation, just you see!" and when I said those words, she waves her right hand up in the air aimlessly and left. _I'll prove you all wrong, I'm a nation just like everyone else are._

/\/\/\

"Erin, why are you here?"

When everyone including me left the apartment, we were able to get Nico-kun to row us to the theatre today and Erin-san is here today. Erin-san looked a little happy when she saw me and smiles to me as if I became her tomodachi*. (*friend) I sat next to her and she was filled with glee in her face. Nico starts rowing the gondola and we were off to get to the theatre.

"What's up, Japan?" she greeted me, she brightens herself more with a smile and it got me very confused. She looks up and noticed I was a little shocked. "After what you said before, I felt glad that you accepted me…so now that we're otaku buddies, we'll enjoy anime and manga together!

"And I'm sorry about what I said before, so I hope you'll forgive me for that one," she said. "Gomen ne?"

I stared at her, her blue eyes glittered brilliantly as we go under a stone bridge under us. I smiled to her and closed my eyes, but then all of a sudden…I feel wet. When I felt wet, I looked down and see water starting to sink its way into our boat.

"Uh, Nico?" Erin called over to him when he stopped rowing. "Did you fix this boat since it didn't support nearly the sixty people and more of us in here?"

Nico-kun didn't say anything as we sink down in the water, soon we ended up feeling our necks in the water and we had to swim back to the apartment. What I didn't understand is as we swam away, Nico-kun didn't follow us and Erin told me while we all doggie paddled away that Nico is like a man who will stay in his boat until it sinks. Westerners are so weird…

…

"So we're not going to the theatre after all?" Nicole asks Fiorenza as China kindly dries her hair off with a towel.

"I guess not," Venice answered.

When we were all back into the apartment, we were all feeling cold and soon we were all sneezing. I think we all got the summer flu, it might be my very first time having this kind of cold. And so, we all never went to the theatre as planned, but hopefully Nico-kun will get out of the water before he gets a cold…

"Ne, Japan," Erin said to me as she dries her hair next to me in our chairs. "If you're thinking he's going to come out, he won't until his gondola floats up…which might be a while…"

Well, now I know Westerners are even _more_ weird…

_Le grandi giocate di Venezia (The Great Plays of Venice)_

Me: Well, this chapter's useless right now…

USA: Hey, remember what you told me? We're going to have a big race in two chapters?

Me: Yeah, we'll all be competing…AND I'LL WIN!

Hayley: NO, I'LL WIN BECAUSE I'M AN EPIC BANANA!

Nicole, Fio and Me: Please come soon for chapter six, we really hope you'll review...


	6. The Amazing e Life-minaccioso Gondola Ra

Hope everyone likes the last chapter of Venice Trip! Please forgive me that this chapter today is short because the real one is going to be on chapter 7, okay? But please enjoy this chapter!

I'll be doing this story with the best of efforts, so please send some reviews and we'll keep making this story just for you all!

_ The Amazing e Life-minaccioso Gondola Race! (The Amazing and Life-threating Gondola Race!)_

"Good morning, everyone!" someone said as I sleep to myself in my bed. "Guess what? It's the great Gondola race starting today, you better be there because it's one heck of a thrill-seeking time to be. Be at the Town Square where the waves a shallow, but your competitors ready to fight!"

I lift my head in shock, it's the big race today and I completely forgotten this as I get out of me window sided bed. I gushingly ran into the bathroom in my room, I'm going to get ready for the great race today. When I started the hot water, I looked at myself to see a girl who looks like a train wreck from sleeping. My light brown hair messy from sleeping in the pillow and my eyes drooping with tiredness, but I had to hurry nonetheless because of this spectacular event that comes only once in a year.

…

After taking my hot shower and brushing my teeth, I came out with my black-and-white shirt and black pants that go to my knees. I walked over to my full body mirror, with my little hairclip of a small hat in my hair and a large grin on my face as I blush to myself, I'm ready to go and face everyone. Veni, who was sleepy last night, still sleeps while the man on the alarm clock tells us about the weather being a sunny day. Knowing this, I'm fully prepared to kick some ass, but first I need some caffeine. I dash out of my room and went through my small living room to get some coffee when suddenly I tripped on the hard wooden floor and on my chin.

"Ow," I winced in pain.

"Fiorenza, you're up," I looked up to see Germany wearing a maid's apron and a bandana on his hair…I wanted to laugh but his stressed expression puts it off aside.

"G-good morning, Ger," I said, getting up and scratching my head.

He as something in his right hand and he lifts it up to my view, it's a white cotton sock. "Could you explain what this is?"

"A…sock?" I said, nervous of what he was going to say next.

"Yes," he said, and I was relieved. "And _where_ do these go?"

"In…the laundry basket?"

Germany slowly nods his head, his blue eyes closed and his expression serious…this is not how I wanted to open my morning…

"Then, Fiorenza Vargas," he said to me. "Put this in the basket and I might let you off on this one…"he looks around the room to see it as a mess. "But you better learn how to clean up yourself better than _this."_

I nod my head slowly to him; I took the white sock and start to walk away from him with an anxious smile plastered on my face. When I went to the kitchen where I have the laundry basket in, I ran to the straw basket and dump that stupid sock inside. But when I turned and walked away, I heard a rattle coming from the basket, so I looked at it for a minute with stillness and something pops out from inside and starts weeping.

"HELP ME, FIO!" Hayley shouted and starts crying to me. "Yesterday, when you said I'm not a girl, I was being attacked by Poland and he was making me wear awful clothing like these weird ass skirts and you gotta help me, _please_!" I…didn't get what she said because she spoke too fast and she cries even more.

"Wait, was this about the girl thing?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow and crossed my arms to her. She nods and I sighed. "What I said before was a mistake," I said. "You're a girl no matter what you do-"

"Except have a sex change,"

"Yeah, well, there's that," I said. "But you'll always be a girl nonetheless, and I wanna say I'm sorry for what I said to you. Can you forgive me?" I asked and took out my hand for her to grab.

"You know I'll always forgive you," she said to me. "After all, I am an epic banana!" she then grins widely, took my hand and pulls herself out of my dirty basket full of cloths. "So, what's for breakfast? I'm hungry…"

"You're always hungry…" I walked over to my counter and opened the drawers on top, I let my hand in and start scavenging inside to find a box of crackers inside. When I showed them to her, she just shook her head nativity because she wouldn't wanna eat this.

So, I searched on to touch a box full of marshmallows, when I pulled them out, Hayley nods her head excitedly because she and I love these. When I pulled them close to me and opened them, Hayley rushes over and took a couple out of the bag and we chew on these. Hayley giggles as she lets the stuff melt in her mouth, but when she looked behind me, she nearly choked and froze in horror…I think I knew what made her so afraid and I turn my head clockwise to see Germany with his arms folded. Looking angry and both me and she, he snatches the plastic bag out of my hands and went to the trash can.

"This is unhealthy," he said, he steps on the pedal and in slow motion, we watched as our sweets were dumbed inside the trash.

Hayley fell down to her knees, she starts banging on my white tile floor with her right hand in a fist and starts crying like she was some actor in a romantic drama.

"Why, Ludwig," she cried. "How could you do this to him? To me?"

_A plus for Hayley Granger, _I thought. _The greatest overreacting actor and nutcase in the world. _

/\/\/\

"A race?" I said as I look up to Hong Kong with his emotionless face on.

Me and he are sitting across each other on the dinner table as Angela and Melisa both doodle on their sketchbooks. I tilted my head, what's so great about this competition that involves about me?

"The prize is whatever you wish," he said. "I was thinking that maybe you could use this opportunity to get something you want."

What would I want? It might be best for him to start thinking what he wants, I don't mind if I have anything as long as he's happy. As Melisa and Angela both colored their sketchbook, Kara, my white golden retriever puppy barks at me because he wants to play with me. I got out of my chair and went to Kara who runs over to me and licks my coffee-colored skinned right leg. I bent down and started to pet him on the head, Hong Kong walks over to me and bends down on his knees as he stares at Kara. When Kara saw Hong Kong, he starts barking to him playfully and Hong Kong looks over to me, I think he wants to ask if he could pet him. I nod to him once and with his hand touches Kara's head, Kara barks more loudly and soon I started to giggle how childish Kara is now acting towards Hong Kong.

/\/\/\

"America, be my partner, now!" I shouted at America as he eats his hamburger.

After being rudely kicked out by Germany, I decided to go and bug on America so he could be my partner for the big race today. He ate his hamburger messy, some ketchup is on his upper lip and he was drinking his soda while I kept poking his ribs playfully. I'm sitting on his side of the couch because I can, and I wanna win the race right **now.**

"I rather be partners with _Britain_ than you," he stated, that's very hurtful...

"That's mean, then I'll go and compete on my own...unless you want to be beaten by a girl again."

America stops eating his hamburger, he looked at me with his shocked blue eyes and I glared at his with my electric blue eyes and grinning smirk. He then grins to me, I can tell now that he could regain his reputation by winning this race and he won't have to feel like a fool.

"Okay, how about we make a bet?" he said. "If I win, you have no choice but to be...a girl. A _real_ girl, wearing makeup and dresses and going 'OMG, that guy is soo hot!' and that junk."

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ What kind of evil plot is he trying to make me do by creating me as a girl? The horror, it's just too much to bear and if I _do _lose, (which is impossible) then I'll be wearing...tiny mini skirts. But then, an idea popped in my head as I glance over to America who carries on eating his burger...I grinned at him again and he swallows uneasily while looking at me.

"And if _I _win, which will totally happen, then you can't eat hamburgers for at least three weeks and you'll have to wear a girl's skirt!" I declared, starting to poke his ribs once again.

"Okay, then it's a deal?" he asks, taking his hand and ready to shake. I took out my right hand and shook in agreement...I WILL WIN!

/\/\/\

"How long has it been since he stayed there?" Japan asked me as I open Nico's mouth and placed a piece of rice in his mouth.

Japan was kind enough for me to row the boat while I feed Nico who happens to be still in the water since yesterday. I didn't know how long he's going to stay here, but I'm not going to be babysitting him my whole life when I want kids who'll become otakus in my place. As I watched Nico chewing while staring at the front and grumbles while chewing, I felt a tap on the shoulder and I turn to Japan who pointed up at the sky confusingly. I looked up at the sky to see a dirigible with a poster flying in the winds to show that it's the annual Gondola Race. I completely forgotten about it, so I turn over to Nico's head and tapped his shoulder-length blond hair and he looks over to me while blowing bubbles in the water. When I pointed up the sky and he looked up to see the small but largely high dirigible, he gasps and immediately climbs on board my small boat.

"Erin, I know what we're gonna do today!" he said to me and stands up straight, he looks up in his wet cloths and stared up at the sky. "We're going to compete in the big race this year!"

"What's the prize of it, Nico-kun?"

"Anything we wish," he said as if it was just a mere thing. "I can ask for a brand new gondola and make a business! I'll be rich, and I can have any lo-I mean, worker, I want!" Then he starts laughing sonically to himself as Japan rows along the water, I sighed along with Japan because of him...he's so annoying.

As Japan rows the boat and Nico makes a compete fool of himself, I turn my shoulder over the right to see a man with long brownish hair going down his shoulders and hazel eyes looking down at a girl who lightly tanned skin, short dark brown hair, and light blue eyes that looked up at the man.

"So you wanna go and join in the competition?"

"Sure, why not?" he said to her.

"PERFECT," Nico shouts and points at them both confusingly. "A competition of two lovers here is per-"I had enough of this, so I got up and punched his stomach so hard that he fell on his butt. Japan rows on and the two strangers carried on staring at us, bewildered.

/\/\/\

Finally, the time of this has finally arrived. I stand on my long gondola with my hands gripping the handle of my long paddle, Germany is behind me as my first mate and the waters shook a little but I kept my posture proud and mighty. On my right, Lunaria is standing with her paddle in the water and we both shared competitive glances at each other, and on my left is China standing with his paddle in his hands. When I saw his gondola, it is completely painted in red and I wondered why he would make it red, but Nicole stands behind China with a grin filled with energy. Many of us all were either behind or up at front for being so early, but I stared at all the people throwing confitit everywhere like snowflakes and I could tell as I glance over to Germany that he was amazed of this beauty of this place.

Then, we heard the beeping noise where the announcer is going to announce our moment to shine. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the great Gondola race where we now have a great treat of seeing which country is the greatest of them all-"

"AND IT'S ME," Prussia shout from the far ends of the gondola racers.

"Anyway, when you hear the bells ring, it's time for the race to begin," the announcer said anyway. "Ready?"

We're all ready, I can hear the crowds growing their cheers louder and then, everyone went silent to hear the bells ring.

_RING, RING, RING!_

And then, we were all off...

_The Amazing e Life-minaccioso Gondola Race! (The Amazing and Life-threating Gondola Race!)_

Enime: Why'd you stop here?

Me: One, exams and second, best part comes the next chapter...

Hayley: I WILL WIN!

Us: Sigh...she's a handful, but not as much as Fiorenza.


	7. I nostri vincitori inattesi di Venezia

Hope everyone liked the shortly-boring-uncool-and pretty much pointless chapter!

Enime: That's rude, I made that one! And I was able to contact that new guest that's supposed to be here now! Where the hell is he? *Enime brought out her phone and dials the number again* What the hell? I can't get signal in this piece of sh-

Please review and enjoy this tale where we'll begin the REAL thing!

* * *

_I nostri vincitori inattesi di Venezia (Our Unexpected Winners of Venice)_

And we were off, we all paddle our gondolas in the waters and so far I'm taking up the lead as Germany remains in his seat. Germany looked behind and I only glanced to the back to see Lunaria and China losing to my excellent speed, and I had a great chance of winning this contest!

"Venice, stop!" Germany shouted, but I didn't listen and turn to ask why he would want me to stop when out of nowhere, Britain's gondola in red, white and blue with strips suddenly surpassed me! I could hear his cackles from afar as the waves shook rapidly, making me lose a little of my balance and nearly drop my paddle if it wasn't for Germany who grabbed my shoulder to stop. He took my paddle and walks in front of me, so I ended up backing away as Lunaria paddles harder and passes us.

"We're not gonna win if we're competing with Britain," he grunted. "I'm just surprised that Britain doesn't have cannons in his gondola and trying to shoot France down…"

But then, from the distance, we heard loud gunshots along with cackles in a Frenchy and British way…looks like their fighting, much to their dismay. I snatched my paddle from Germany's hand and walked to the very top of the gondola, everyone's still behind us because of the unexpected turn of events with Britain's unnatural speed and I started paddling as hard as I could.

Germany gets down on the back and I carried on focusing on winning this challenge, not letting anyone surpass me since this is my country. I am Venice, the one who made algebra, the one who made gondolas, and the great one who created this flooded paradise. As I rowed faster and faster, I heard pages flipping from behind and I asked Germany what he's doing.

"I'm looking at this guide in the Venice streams," he said. "We now need to take a left to the stream and…wait, this doesn't look like in the map. Fiorenza…" me and him looked around, I remember this place…this is the abandoned part of my country. "I think we're fully lost."

I groan in defeat, first we lost to Britain and France (though I not sure how _France_, of all people, surpassed me) and now we're in the forbidden section of Venice. I remember this place like the back of my hand, no one ever bothers to look at the building covered with mold and broken roofs or ports creaking down or even dare dive under the murky waters to find many things under this stream. The skies are oddly dark, making it seem like a storm will soon come. But I remember well as a child that when I ran off from home, I would dive under the waters of Venice to find many treasures and buildings all still in good shape but under the ocean's grasp. I stopped the gondola and admire the destroyed beauty of this once thriving section, Germany obviously felt a little uncomfortable of this and wanted to go back…but I want to stay here just a little longer.

/\/\/\

"Lunaria, are you catching up to them?" Turkey asked me as I paddled harder with my arms turning to jelly.

"I think so," I said in a gasp as I paddled. "I can see France and Britain from here, but are they really fencing now?"

"Fencing?" he asked me. "I thought those things are in the ground…?"

"No, I mean fencing as in sword fighting," I explained to him as I slowed my pace down.

"Oh, that would make since…" he said, naïve and yet reading the map in his hands. "Okay, so we need to take a left turn to this section and if we pass a…wait, I think I got this upside down." I heard him turning the large map. "Or…is it the other way?"

I sighed, I turn myself over and with my long wooden paddle, I whacked Turkey's head gently and he looked up to see me giving him the paddle. I'll be reading the map since I know this place best while he rows the coördinates I give him. And so, after our switch, our enemies soon grew afoot to our pace and then I saw from behind Kanaria sitting in the back.

"Hey, it's Kanaria!" I said brightly, I placed the map on my lap and gave a friendly wave.

"And that's not all…" Turkey grumbled, glaring at Greece who stares at his eyes boringly. "Why're you following us?"

"I should be asking why are _you_ following _us?"_ Greece snaps emotionless, not caring what Turkey was saying yet seemed angry...in his expressive way.

Turkey starts laughing hard as he rows the boat. "I can follow anyone I want," he said. "And if I had a choice, I would certainly taunt you, but never follow you in my entire life! How about a race to determine who's better than who?"

"I rather not," he said. "I might end up becoming a loser like you...but I'll accept your challenge this one time." he finally said, and I saw Kanaria gulp uneasily like I did. And so, as they both glare dangerously, they both paddle their gondolas as Kanaria and I decided to talk as they paddle.

"So how's your day?"

"Good," I answered. "Just hope they'll lose energy and we'll paddle for them."

Kanaria smiles and nods, and we enjoyed our break as the boys paddled the stream away.

{If only they knew that a threat is coming...and he's so cute}

/\/\/\

"Hong Kong, thanks for letting Kara, Angela and Melisa in this," I thanked Hong Kong as he paddles the empty waters. "Are you sure you don't want me to take over now? There's no one here and we might be last, so I can take over."

"No, please relax and let me paddle for now," he said to me, so I sat on my butt as I watched Angela and Melisa sleeping on the bottom with a yellow blanket over them while Kara sleeps on my lap.

As Hong Kong paddles the calm waters, we might be the only people here rowing this gondola. I didn't mind, however, I just admired the scenery of the buildings and the flowers all in the waters swaying all around. I took my hand and dunk the water inside, letting the cold water cooling water prickle my skin and I saw an iris flower floating up in the water. I gently grabbed the flower and took it up, gazing its white fragrance and its scenting loveliness while my sisters shuffles and hit their foreheads by accident. The water drips a little, but Kara did not budge as he sleeps in peace. I felt someone looking at me, so I looked up to see Hong Kong staring at me blankly.

"W-what is it?" I asked. "Do you see someone behind me?" I looked behind, no one was there.

"No, it's just that…what's that flower called?"

"This?" I lift my hand to show him the iris. He nods once. "It's called an iris; it's a beautiful flower in my opinion. I remember seeing these grow in my old gardens."

"Do you….like them?" he asks me, still looking unfazed and emotionless.

"Yeah, they're very pretty, and have a lovely smell…" I gaze down the white blooming iris, Hong Kong turns himself back in front to start paddling the gondola once again.

"Hey, can we join you?" someone shouted from behind. Me and Hong Kong turn to the right side where we saw a tiny boat that looks like a small sailor boat.

The boy who wore a sailor blue colored outfit has short blond hair, blue eyes and bushy eyebrows waved to us along with a girl wearing a short blue summery dress above the knee, with a white bolero and shoulder purse with shoulder blonde-brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello," I greeted them both as the steam from the boat comes out from the chimney on the boat. "I'm Aliyah. Who are you guys?"

The girl gasped. "How could you _not_ know Sealand?" she said, I never heard of a place called Sealand. "He's really amazing; I never met a nation like him in all my life until a few days ago. I'm Emily, by the way."

"Cool, what's up?"

"We're really far behind," Emily said. "But we're saving up coal so that way we could get forward later on. But do you guys know where Fiorenza is?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know whose Fiorenza,"

Emily looked bewildered, Sealand turns his wheel to control his tiny boat that sailed next to Hong Kong.

/\/\/\

"Ai yah, we're so late, aru," China said as he rows the boat while I looked at the confusing map filled with river lanes that are insane to have so many.

China rows the boat, he stood there tall and proud in his crimson red gondola that was far magnificent than any other boat. As I looked at the map, I looked behind to see that there are no rowers on our trail, so that means we're good for now. The place looked dead without any people around, I can tell that they're all at the finishing line to see who is going to be the first winner of this year's Gondola Race.

"What's it like here, aru?" China asks me, I guess he wants to pass the time so we both won't be so bored.

"Well, it's busy with floods constantly flooding minor and main streets," I pointed out, lowering the map. "But it's beautiful with their museums, theatres, restaurants and all sorts of shops."

"Is their food here really good, aru?"

"Haven't ate some yet?"

"No, but I'm planning to see what pattern of tastes they have in this country, aru." he said, rowing longer and faster.

"Well, I can take you to the best places to eat and we can try looking at their shops for cool souvenirs, all right?"

He turns his head to me and smiles. "My grandmother would obviously like to have something from here, aru," he said.

I smiled to him, happy that we can spend more time together as friends. China looks up to see if anyone is behind us and he stood there in shock, I looked behind to see two gondola rowers glaring at each other as they rowed. I know that that's Hayley on the right, but the other one's hard to know because I never talked to him.

"Get out of my way, loser!" Hayley shouted at him as she paces faster with her paddle.

"No, _you_ get of my way!" the man with dusty blond hair and blue eyes much like Hayley's shouted back at her.

And unexpected, their boats passed us and the current grew more fierce suddenly because of their dangerous paddling skills. China kept his balance tall and straight, I sat on my butt like always and read the map as the waves bounced our boats.

/\/\/\

When I glanced over to Germany, he has a large blush over his face and his eyes covered by his hands "Fiorenza…what are you doing?" Germany asks me as I took off my black-and-white striped shirt to show my white laced bra.

"I'm changing into my swim suit," I said, picking up my black colored swimsuit bra. "What, you never seen a girl take off her clothes?"

"Yes-I mean no-I mean…" he kept stammering like an idiot after I took of my bra and started tying the black bra on my chest. "J-just please don't let me see anything that might get Romano angry at me."

I rolled my eyes as he shuffles his butt to look away, I carried on changing to my two suit swimsuit and I was done changing. I looked at my black two piece swimsuit that looked really nice, I then went over to the blue waters and jump down in the waters with a splash. The water felt cold, but it also feels good as I kicked in the water to go look around. We're inside a tunnel where some idiots graphitized the walls that were once had paintings of gardens and people enjoying the scenery.

"A-are you done yet?" Germany asks.

"Yeah, but you gotta try this out!" I shouted to him, and then I dived down into the waters where I held my breath and stared at the world under the sea.

It looked beautiful; the waters are crystal clear to see buildings from underneath. The buildings looked like they were never destroyed but there were broken walls and gondola boats tied up on their ports as they rose up to never go upwards. I gazed in amazement to the sunken world that no one has bothered to see, but it was so enchanting and made me wondered what it was like before I was born…

_I better go up,_ I thought to myself and started swimming upwards.

But as I was going up, I felt something was wrong when I nearly made it to the surface. And then, something grabbed my ankle and starts pulling me downwards! I looked down and then, I realized, this man who kept pulling down my leg is the one who tried to attack me! I remember him, his left eye is covered by a pirate eye-patch and his hazel green eye that stares deadly at me. I kicked his hand, he lets go and suddenly a dark mist covers all over his body, making me blind from the waters as I achingly race up into the surface. I gasped when I reached the surface and Germany saw me.

"Fiorenza, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," I said, panting and I swam back into the gondola. I guess I stayed over this place too long in this section then I expected, but who was that man? What does he want and...what's going to happen next? I better tell this later, but not now.

/\/\/\

"And we see our racers on the big screen today!" the announcer shouted and everyone in the crowd could see the people rowing their asses off. "So far, Britain and France are still trying to attack each other but are in the lead, but wait! The duo, Emily and that other guy are in the lead!"

"It's Sealand, you knock-off!" Emily shouted at the announcer in his booth.

I was in the crowd, watching all the rowers here rowing as fast as they could…but where's Italy?

"And look, Italy and Romano are finally together for their race and are charging in close!" the announcer shouted, I pushed the crowds blocking my way forward to nearly hit the bars holding everyone to not fall at the waters.

And then, right there…I saw Romano rowing his boat very fast with a grin on his face and Italy sitting at the back with a gleeful smile that melted my heart. I can't believe she still has her hair short, but she looks rather manly for some odd reason. Everything was almost in slow-motion suddenly, Italy looked over to me with her eyes wide open and as if she could see, she saw me in the large crowd and her amber-colored eyes widen in shock. Confetti suddenly burst lively and fell down upon the skies, but our eyes locked each other dead serious.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Romano shouted, then everything went normal to have her boat pacing like a drawing sword that passed the finishing line.

"And what a surprise," the announcer shouted. "The winner of this race is…Canada!"

Who is this Canada person? I looked at the front, hoping to see whoever this person is and then I saw him. He has light blond hair, a curl on his hair with blue eyes and wore glasses…and is he holding a white polar bear?

"And this year's prize today is going to be…a year's worth of maple syrup!" _Maple…syrup?_

I looked at Canada afar from the crowds growing their cheers, Canada is crying while holding his polar bear and I could see Romano from behind the shocked crowds crying while Spain next to him tried to comfort him.

"Curses," the girl with freckles over her face and electric blue eyes sparked in anger along with her black hair in purple streaks. "Now I'll never see America in a mini skirt!"

"Curses," the man next to her said, his dusty blond hair and glasses made him look exhausted but actually angered. "Now I'll never see you in girly outfits."

I smiled, I just hope that Italy had a great time…and so, I walked deeper into the crowds to never be seen by Italy…but I hope one day I'll see her again.

{Even to this day…he _still_ thinks Italy's a girl}

_To be continued..._

_As we thought we were safe, it turns out we have an enemy_

_And enemy who we do not know_

_What is his quest, we don't know_

_But one thing is: he's a pervert. _


	8. La Clever, Demonic e sconosciuto Underwe

Hope everyone likes the last chapter and our unexpected winner this time!

Canada: I just want to say to all my fans that-

Please review and enjoy this story, don't forget to also send your own request for your own Hetashorts!

* * *

_La Clever, Demonic e sconosciuto Underwear Thief (The Clever, Demonic and Unknown Underwear Thief!)_

"Everyone," I said to everyone as I stand on the table in the middle of the lounge and they all faced me. Germany is on my left side while Romano and Italy stand by my right. "It has come to my attention that our underwear…our missing," I turned glances at everyone who muttered and gasped at each other. I can tell everyone is in shock, I'm in shock and now I have no idea what we're all going to be doing about this situation.

"What're we going to do about this thief?" Hungary asks me, she is the closest to me and I decided to answer her first.

"Apparently," I said with my eyes closed and my arms folded, "Nico, who I thought was the thief, was not the culprit to this crime. But not to worry, I have hired someone who will catch the culprit and they are-"

"US!" Hayley shouted from behind, I jumped out of the table and Hayley gets up along with Emily, Nico, Lunaria and Nicole. "We, the Great Detectives of Venice, are going to find this asshole and bring to epic American justice!"

"Now we all know we're doomed…" Britain said from the far back, but Hayley didn't hear what he said.

Hayley stood there, her hands on her hips and cackling loudly as the others around her sighed in defeat like I did. Liechtenstein and Switzerland came up front to me, his hand is over her shoulder and she looked very shocked with her hands holding each other.

"Venice," Switzerland said in his brotherly tone, his green eyes staring at me seriously and his blond hair fickle at the lamp light. "When all of this happened, she was the first victim who lost her pair, so if you ever find out who did this…let me shoot them." He said in a dark tone with is eyes shadowing to look demonic.

"Uh…okay, we'll do that," I said to him, he takes the small blond short-haired girl who wore a blue nightgown and green eyes that nearly looked like they were going to shoot at me with tears and went to their rooms.

"Everyone, I suggest you all go back to bed, and keep your underwear somewhere they won't suspect it," Nico said to everyone. "But not under the beds, those are common places they'll look if they're a rookie."

"And if this person _isn't_ a rookie?" Erin asks behind Nico, she jumps off the table and looks up to her cousin.

"Then we're dealing with a new pro in this country," he said darkly. His brown eyes flickered in darkness. "No one is better…I am the Chosen One…" he sounds almost like a demon when saying those words.

We all looked at Nico with worry; it's not a secret from everyone that he's a specialist when it comes to stealing underwear. This is actually gross to confess, but I just wonder what he does to the underwear he would steal. But one thing is for sure it's not him, he only leaves a clue that it was him like a rose on the bed and yet this person didn't leave any sort of clues to follow. When looked around the room, only Kanaria, Greece, Turkey, China, Sealand, America and Japan are the only ones here.

"We're going to help, aru," China said, clutching his fists as if he's a wrestler.

"That's good," Nico said, jumping off the wooden table. "We can use all your boxers, they're nice and fresh." Erin walked a little closer to Nico and slaps his arm that made him wince in pain, rubbing it as she chuckles darkly.

…

We all hid under the chairs and tables, we closed the lights of the lounge before and with a clever trap and placed all the fresh underwear we could find, (not counting the boy's boxers.) It's been nearly an hour and already, Hayley is sleeping on top of America who laid there while grumbling as she sleeps on top of him. I could hear the grandfather clock ticking from the ends of the corner, striking midnight and the air is so cold from the A.C that's left on for so long. I'm hiding under the table with Germany, Romano and Italy are both hiding behind the chairs near us. I could hear the whimpers of Italy while Hong Kong and Aliyah both hid near the coffee bar that's scented with coffee.

"How long are we going to-"

"Shush, Italy!" I hissed at him, he whimpers in fear and then, we heard a noise.

We all then went quiet, not budging a muscle as we see in the middle of the lounge a tall figure who is bending down to pick up the fresh underwear from mine, much to Germany and my brother's dismay. As the shadow took all the underwear, Hong Kong and Aliyah slowly crept behind the shadow and suddenly pounced at the thief when out of nowhere this person backflips away and Hong Kong fell to the ground. Aliyah backed away and fell as well, Germany then gets out from the chair and marches to the person.

"I will get you!" he shouted, then he pounces at the shadow and collapses. "I got him!"

I got out and started to race over to Germany. "What the hell, you bastard?" Romano suddenly said from the ground, his whole cheek smudged on the carpet floor.

When Lunaria made it to the lights and opened them, the thief is gone! Great, now we're back to square one all over. Germany lets Romano go, he got up and America carries Hayley in a bridal style. I looked at Hayley, she is an utter disgrace for sleeping on the job. I know for a fact that she would never in a million years sleep during an important mission but fails tonight by sleeping with her thumb in her mouth and drool slight coming off her lips. Well, now we don't have anything and Nico starts looking around the area, trying to spot a flaw of some kind that might lead to the culprit.

"This person's clever," he said. "He used gloves from Gap, maybe something from wool or cotton." He sniffs in the area and all the men stared confusingly. "He has an odd odor, but I can tell it's sweet like...perfume!"

I raised an eyebrow, the person has the scent of perfume?

"And what's weird is that...I know this smell," he added, looking up with a puzzled face. "Oh...don't tell me it's _her."_

"Who?" Erin asked. "You mean...your ex-girl-"

"DON'T!" Nico suddenly screeched, everyone around him backed away as he leans down on the ground. "She was never my girlfriend, she was just a freaking stalker!"

Japan walks over to Erin. "Who's this girlfriend?"

Erin sighs and looks to Japan as I got closer to her to hear. "Lily, the ex, was obsessed with him. He had to try every play on the book just to avoid her, but none ever work and soon he had to fake his own death." She uses her thumb and points at Nico who kept hitting on the ground as he wipes with fists. "He _pretended _to drown and it worked out like a charm. I guess now Lily figured out this lie and she's going out hunting."

Nico carries on crying very pithy, I couldn't believe he would never had told me something so personal like that. And here I thought we were friends, I guess there're things that he can't tell. Nico suddenly gets up and with a proud smile, he seems to have a good idea, but I can tell from that start is this plan he came up is doomed to failure.

"I came up with an idea," he said. "I'll let this girl find me, but I'll make sure my death is this time _more_ convincing than my last one. This time, I shall fall from a building and break my head!"

We all shared nervous glances, his chances of him surviving from doing something ridiculous as _that_ is one point five million. And with that, I didn't break a sweat from counting that. Erin softly slaps her forehead and Japan pats her shoulder, I'm getting an unknown vibe that he and Erin are getting very close together. Like they're best friends.

...

After the night of what happened, everything seemed normal and no underwear were stolen. As I stirred my cup of coffee in my small white kitchen, Germany is washing dishes that I thought I was going to do today but instead found him doing my chores. Ever since he came into my life, he's been cleaning my room, my bathroom and all over my apartment room. Now that dishes are off my agenda today, I can mostly be lazy while the others are working on the case about the psycho girlfriend who wants to be with him again. But then that made me realize something, I never did tell Germany what happened before and I was planning on telling him this, but this could just be some mistake and nothing more.

"Fiorenza, I think you're stirring too much," I heard Germany said, I looked at him confusingly and he points at my hand which I looked down to see my hands that have stains of black coffee.

I had no idea that I got this all over my hands, Germany stared drying his hands with a small white towel and gives it to me later. As I wiped my dirty hands, he took the cup and puts it in the water to wash it.

"Germany, I never told you this but," I felt my throat trail its voice away, Germany looks at me and then I found my voice. "Someone has been looking for me, like this person before tried to attack me and just yesterday, he was in the water while I was swimming and tried to bring me down."

Germany blinks bewilderingly, not understanding what is going on but then realizes this and shots his eyes both in a flare of anger. "How could you _not_ tell us anything about this when we all came here?" he barked, I felt scared and whimper a little like Italy. "This man could be a rapist or a murderer or worse than all those things, not telling the police or anyone is dangerous and he might be out there and trying to find you!"

"I had no idea you would act like this," I whimpered. "It's all over now, he's gone and this time I won't let this happen again. And how I got it done is that for now on, if I ever go somewhere, you're coming with me no matter what."

He sighs deeply, letting his hands sink in the soapy water and refuses to look at me. He lifts his head up and sighs smoothly, and then he glances at me unsurely but reasonably.

"Ja, I'll follow you everywhere like a guard," he said. "But you have to promise me that if this happens ever again, you need to tell me or the police since we all could figure out what's going on, ja?"

I felt my mouth turn to a smile and nodded happily. "Thank you, Germany!" I saw him look away with a blush across his face, he looks so cute when he blushes like that.

/\/\/\

Erin-san and I are walking down the carpeted hallway together, both reading the same Digimon manga as the day passed. Erin-san seems frustrated as she reads the third book as I read my fourth book.

"So-"

"I can't believe my stupid cousin is going to do something as stupid as this!" she barks unhappily. "Nico has to be really idiotic to be doing something as crazy as this, he acts like a tsundere and yet people don't know this because they never spent their whole life with this person. You know, I know that this girlfriend of his is so insane that if he is seen even with a sibling, she start attacking for no reason whatsoever!"

"Is that so?" I said to her. "I had no idea, and you lived with him for how long exactly?"

"About...two, three years, I guess," she said to me. "I'm now fifteen years old, pretty young yet I can take care of myself if I want to or not. How old are you, Japan?"

"I'm...sixteen," I said to her. "Well, that's how I look like, I'm really two thousand years old and I'm the oldest out of my friends besides China-kun. I never told you this, but I use to live with him when I was found in the forest, but later I became independent."

"Wow...that's pretty-"

_BOOM!_

Out of nowhere, the lights suddenly shut off unexpectedly and everything went dark. Then, I heard a scream out of nowhere and Erin is nowhere where I can see here, the lights suddenly open and Erin is gone! Nowhere in sight, some people came out of their rooms as I looked around, she's not here and I can't belive I let her get kidnapped! Then, I looked down on the ground and I saw something, it's a piece of paper and I bent down to pick it up. When I looked at it, it says...roof, does this mean that someone took Erin up on the roof?

/\/\/\

"Hey, wake up..." I heard a voice say to me, I start to open my eyes and I felt my head stinging in pain.

I looked up, I felt the hard concrete floor on my left side face and I looked up to see Lily with her hair longer in brown and dangerous blue eyes glaring down at me with hatred. I feel my hands tied up with rope, I struggle out of this and yet she walks around me like a deer and Lily plays as the hunter who's captured her prey. She's tall, her hair bounces on her middle back and this woman is so beautiful yet insane.

"I can't believe Nico would pick you," she said to me in disgust.

"I'm not _with_ Nico, I'm his cousin! Now get me out of this or I'll fucking kick you ass!" I threatened her, she bends down and grabs my face, forcing me to look at her and I just glared at her with my blue eyes to her.

"It's a good thing that I left that little note for your real cousin," she sneers at me. "I don't see how he would fall in a love with a short, ugly girl like you."

Dude, I'm his cousin. **COUSIN! **How can't people not see me and him that we're related, it's so ridiculous how no one in this world could ever tell that we're both related. I looked up at the sky, it's blue today and it came to my realization that we're both in the roof. Then, I heard the doors from the back of Lily slam open and when she looked over to the door, she suddenly squealed in joy.

"Nico, you came back to me!" she squealed, I swear I could see hearts on her eyes. "And...what's that in that bag?"

I looked over to see Nico holding a large potato bag that has something inside. When Nico dumps it on the ground, something slithers out and it's a bunch of underwear.

"I figured out that you wanted my underwear and stolen all of them," he said. "Now that you dumbed all of the underwear over there, I decided to let you have all mine if you can trade my ugly cousin and the underwear. If I give them to you, you can never come back...ever." his voice sounded serious and his face is also serious.

Lily races over to him, I struggled my whole body and I got up to sit on my butt. I saw Lily bending down and taking the bag, filled with his underwear and she picks them up.

"Thanks, Nico, my dear love of my life," she said. "I'll leave and give you back the pile over behind Erin, but I'll never forget you. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Then, she ran over to the right and then, out of nowhere, she jumps out of the building!

_And that was the day where we met the craziest girl in all the world..._

_To be continued..._

* * *

Enime: Give us heads up about the next chapter!

Me: All I can say is that we're gonna go and visit a garden today, and it's from Emily's place!

China: Give me more chances to be around, aru!

Me: Not until you give me some crabs, I'm hungry.


	9. Chapter 9

Hope everyone likes the last chapter!

Please review and love this tale with Venice and all her friends!

Giorno di Hayley noioso, stressante giornata di Lunaria, giorno romantico di Venezia e le avventure di Angela, Melisa, Aliyah e Hong Kong_ (Hayley's boring day, Lunaria's stressful day, Venice's romantic day and the Adventures of Angela, Melisa, Aliyah and Hong Kong!) _

How can God hate me for having the most boring day in my entire life? I rolled around in my bed, pretending that I'm a butterfly cocoon thing that's gonna transform me into an epic super hero. All around me, I can see a whole room filled with cloths dumbed everywhere, nothing but cloths that laid there on the ground with no purpose of me wearing at all. At all! Wait, I got a brilliant idea in my epic brain of mine: I can call Fiorenza and we both can go out checking out some hot guys in the park. So, I took out my arm which was trapped with me in the cocoon blanket, my hand trails under my pillow and I grabbed the phone to start dialing without looking. Yes, I'm the greatest when it comes to calling someone without looking. I pushed speaker after pushing the buttons, I then placed it on my bed and waited for Fiorenza to call.

"Hello, this is the hot-n-spicy intercourse hotline," a drag-sounding woman voice said. "How may I help you?"

I popped my head out of the blanket and looked at my blood-red phone. "Wait, you're not Fio!"

"No, but I can be whatever you want, baby," I...feel so grossed out when he slash she said that! I grabbed my phone, saw my window open and I literally threw it out of the room. I don't care it if costs ten thousand bucks, I rather die that talk to that man in drag.

All right, scratch trying to call Fiorenza since my phone's dead now. I spun around myself in my bed, leading me to crash on the floor and cried in pain, but I was able to escape my trap. Then, I ran out of the room and without stopping, I grabbed my jacket from the staircase, started putting it on as I storm down the stairs and saw the door waiting to be opened. And then, I jumped off the stairs and landed on the ground, rushing over to the door and opened it with a grin on my face when I felt the sunshine gleam on my face. But then, out of nowhere, I tripped on the ground and face-desked on the stone ground in agony, this was not how I was planning my epic, dramatic running away move to go out.

"Are you okay, Hayley?" I heard a voice, I looked up and I saw America looking down at me with a concerned face. I got up quickly and dusted myself to see me wearing my white t-shirt with a brown coat and blue gym shorts.

"What, can't a girl warm up?"

"You're wearing a coat in a hundred degrees day," America said.

"So?" I said, acting suspicious at him.

"Whatever," he said. "I'm going to go look around, see you."

"Oh, no you don't!" I shouted, he walks away and I suddenly leap up into the air and pounced on his back. "You're my donkey, so getty up!"

America sighs angrily at me. "If you say that, I'm gonna-"

"GETTY UP!" I shouted, and then I slapped his ass and he starts running away. "Faster, woman!" I commanded, making him run faster down the path.

...

America is panting, his tongue stuck out and he fell on his knees. I got off his back, looking around to see we're in the rare part of the city, it looked amazingly crowded as usual with people in their suits and dresses. I looked down at America angrily, how dare he take me to some random place when I wanted something to eat, doesn't he know how to treat a woman right?

I walked over to him and placed my foot on his back. "How dare you not treat me kindly?" I asked darkly. "You took me somewhere I don't know and now we're lost because of you!"

America gets up and I got to my foot to sit on the ground. He looks at me unhappily. "Well, excuse me for being abused like a donkey! I never been so humiliated in all my life, I bet Cuba and Britain would be back home laughing after seeing this if they even saw me." He sighs. "Next time, treat me with just a little respect, and maybe I'll treat you like a buddy, okay? Why don't you just abuse Canada since he won that tournament?"

Wait, I just came up with an idea. "Hey, how about I make it up to you by doing a prank?" I looked at him with my arms folded and a grin, he looks at me for a while, but he grins with me as well.

/\/\/\

"Turkey, what in the world are you doing?" I shouted up at Turkey who is climbing up on a tree full of apples.

"I'm getting something to eat!" he replies to me, I stared up at the idiot who tried to reach for the apples and sighed, how can he be so idiotic to be doing so dangerous like that?

_Fly me to the moon_

_What was that? _I looked around and I don't see anyone around, but I heard a female voice singing all of a sudden.

_Let me sing among those stars_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On jupiter and mars_

I kept looking around, I even looked behind the tree as Turkey starts going down and I still can't figure out what the song is.

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, baby kiss me_

_Fill my heart with song_

_Let me sing for ever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, I love you_

"Hey, Lunaria, are you all right?" Turkey asks me, I turned my head to him and he eats his riped, red apple.

My head started to throb a little, I getting a headache after hearing that song repeating itself suddenly. But what does it mean? Well, it's over now and Turkey seems to be getting a little worried about me. I walked away a little, he follows my side and we both walked down the path together. But as we walked down, I glanced at the right to see a man and a woman walking down with their hands holding together, I looked away when I suddenly saw on my left to see a boy giving a girl a handful of flowers near the trees far away from us. Is it me or is love flying around the air today? Walking down this lane is one thing I dislike because of walking along side with Turkey, but everyone seems so happy being with couples that it pisses me off fof some odd reason.

"Hey, how old is Fiorenza?" Turkey asks me, that's an odd question.

"Well, she's nineteen, making her the oldest, but she denies it and would make me the oldest because of my overreacting worries," I explained simply as I can to him. "Okay, I can tell you that Fiorenza's the oldest of the group, but Kanaria's also nineteen years old," I mentioned to him, "then there's me and Hayley since we're both seventeen years old. And later, there's Nicole who's sixteen, Erin because she's fifteen and lastly..." I took a minute to take a breath. "Emily and Aliyah are twelve so that's as long as it goes."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening that last part," he mentioned to me. "What'd you say?" I slapped him on his back head and he shouts in pain. "What was that for?" He rubs his back head in pain.

"Never, in a million years, have I ever met a man whose rude and not good of a listener," I said to him, huffing in fumes as I pace myself away from him. But then I stopped, I saw Canada walking down the path from behind. I backed away a little and Turkey stopped walking. "It's Canada, what's he doing here?"

We watched from afar Canada who walked down the stone path on this blue skied day filled with heating sunshine, the breeze was refreshing as Canada walks along the path without a care in the world. But as we both watched him, I noticed the bushes around the ends of the path where there's a two spilt path started to move. Canada stops at the two paths and wonders which one he should choose, but then out of nowhere, I saw Hayley and America leap out of the bushes like ninjas and they carried in their hands tiny mini-skirts.

"YOU'LL BECOME ONE WITH THE SKIRTS!" Hayley shouted at the top of her lungs, landing on poor Canada who struggles to break free to only have his brother America helping Hayley tear his pants out.

"Should we go save him?" I asked Turkey, getting rather worried that this is getting a little too out of hand.

"No, I say we sit back and enjoy the strip show," he replied with a smirk, I just wanted to slap his face and make sure that mask is wiped off his face if it wasn't for my aching headache I got from this stressing day…and it's all because of America, Hayley and Turkey along with an annoying song.

From afar, we ended up watching Hayley pulling the pink skirt up on Canada's torso and America starting to take pictures of him wearing a skirt. Would it be odd if I pointed out that…Canada looks actually good wearing a mini-skirt?

/\/\/\

"Thanks for coming to the park with me, Germany," Fiorenza thanks me as we walked down the stone path where trees bloomed tall and proud and winds grew breezy in this hot day.

"You're welcome," I said. "It's the only way I can protect you from whoever could've tried to kidnap you or worse."

As we walked down this path together, I felt uneasiness in myself while walking together. But then, Fiorenza took my open right hand and holds it with her left, making my heart suddenly skip its beat. We didn't really have much planned today, she just came up to me while I was cleaning up her room if she could go to the park with me and without any choice, I had to agree since I don't want her to get hurt while being alone.

"Hey, did you ever hear this dumb tale?" she said to me. "They saw that if you ever put your hand in a lion's mouth and lie, you'll get your hand cut off." She then points forward and from there, it was the end of the path along with a split two paths.

In front of this, I saw a lion's head with its jaw open and people looked around in awe while taking its pictures. I do like the way it was constructed, it must've taken many hours or so just to create this one head and to automatically just shut its mouth whoever lies. I looked over to Fiorenza, her amber-colored eyes glittered at the lion, she then pulls me forward so we both can go and see up close.

"Let's try it out!" she declared, pointing at the lion with as her grin growing wider.

"Why?"

"It's fun and I'll get to see some blood," she said…I think that's sarcastic talk unless I forgotten to clean out my ears this morning.

We both went up to the lion, it was tall and we had to look up but it was low enough for us to put our hands in. Fiorenza placed her hand first and told me to ask her a question, I had to think carefully because this is a truth or lie sort of thing.

"Okay, have you ever pissed on the bed as a child?"

"Yeah, still do if I watch a horror movie," she said truthfully and grins to show her white teeth.

"Uh…have you ever been confessed by boys before?"

"Yeah, and sometimes I get confessed by girls but I rejected them all!" she said, her hand is still fine and maybe she could just be lying.

Fiorenza took her hand out and told me to put my hand inside, it seems like an easy thing to do because it doesn't work and I could lie as much as I want. So I moved to the mouth and placed my right hand inside.

"Okay, have you disobeyed your boss before?" she asks me.

"No, I never did such a thing," I answered, my hand's perfectly fine.

"How about…have you ever spanked Italy's ass before?" she suddenly asked and a blush ran on my face, what kind of question is that?

"No."

"Do you have someone you're interested now?"

I blushed redder, there's one but I don't want to say it…

"No, there's no-"but then I felt my hand being squeezed, and I was suddenly pulled in!

Fiorenza grabbed my waist and starts pulling me, I had to use all my strength to get my whole arm out and suddenly, my hand was freed but we both fell on the ground. Fiorenza shuffles her butt away and gets up, taking her hand and waited for me to take it. I did, not wanting to become a bad guy or anything.

"So it's true," she said. "It still works."

"I guess so,"

"So, tell me, who're you interested in now? If you don't me asking or anything, it's just I might help you get this girl's attention if you want."

I pouted away for the first time to a girl. "Of course not!" I said. "My romantic feelings are none of your concern."

Fiorenza sticks her tongue out playfully. "You're no fun like usual, Germany. I can tell you who I'm interested if you tell me yours, just a fair deal for both of us since we might help each other out with some advice on dating."

I shook my head. "No."

In the end, we took the right split path that has red stones all over and we haven't spoken to each other for a few minutes. Fiorenza isn't holding my hand and we both looked away anxiously, but then I felt my hand slither into her open left hand. Fiorenza didn't react or anything, she just allowed it and squeezes it tightly in her palm.

/\/\/\

As Angela and Melisa played on the swings together in their brand new pink summer outfits, me and Hong Kong sat together on the bench while watching them both play. We didn't speak or anything, it's just a normal day where I just dragged him into watching my sisters play and mostly do nothing but watch from afar.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" he asks me, watching the girls still with an emotionless face.

"Uh, not really…" I muttered, hopefully he could make up a conversation that might be interesting to talk about.

"So you really like irises?" he asks me.

"Yeah, they're really majestic in my point of view," I replied. "Sometimes you think life's not the greatest, but sometimes people think of what they love most. So, if I ever have a bad day, I would think of an iris and it'd helped me in the end."

"So thinking of something you really like makes the world go into a better cycle?"

"In a way, yes." I simply replied, and I saw him nod once.

"Can ask if you design those cloths?"

"No, but I was able to get their size from modeling," I said. "I work as a model, but I have a goal to become the greatest outfit designer in the world!"

"I hope your dream is achieved someday."

Angela and Melisa are whispering from afar, I wonder what they could be doing right now? I got up from the wooden bench and decided to go and buy something for me and Hong Kong to drink, he stayed on the bench and I walked away with my small yellow wallet in my hand.

/\/\/\

"Hong Kong, do you like our sister?" the two young twins asked me.

"She's a very nice person," I replied to them both. They folded their arms and closed their eyes in deep thought.

"If you marry Aliyah, then you could become our daddy, right?"

"I don't think Aliyah would want me as her daddy but it would make sense, so yes."

"Angela, I still miss our real daddy," Melisa said to her. "Do you think mommy and daddy are happy in their world now?"

When she said that, I realized that…Aliyah's parents are gone. That's terrible, and she's only twelve years old. To be doing all of this is very tough for only her to do, meaning that she and these two are orphans.

"Don't tell Aliyah that we asked you this," Angela said. "We really want to have a normal family as much as she does, but ever since their passing, we ended up being lonely ever since then."

Angela took Melisa's hand and they both ran away together, I remained in my seat and watched them whispering together. But then, I saw both of them look over to a tree and they ran to it…are they going to climb up a tree?

…

"How did this happen?" Aliyah asked me with her dark brown eyes in a blaze.

"Well, they both wanted to climb up a tree," I explained to her. "I didn't know that they were afraid of heights so I allowed them to climb up. I'm sorry that I never told you this, but I was just watching them while you were getting a drink for you and me."

Aliyah looks up at the tree, it's already night and Angela and Melisa are holding each other while crying.

"Please get us down…" they both said.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Me: Hopefully we'll make chapter ten soon...

Enime: Get back to work, and make more!

Me: Stop abusing me...:(


	10. Chapter 10

Hope everyone likes the last chapter! Please forgive me for not posting for so long, it's because of exams and all that boring junk in my life!

Please hopefully review both Hetalia One shots and Drabbles for requests and Venice trip with an unexpecting turn!

_Noi siamo i sonnambuli, ma noi non ricorda nulla (We are the Sleepwalkers, But We Don't Remember a Thing!)_

As I looked at myself in the mirror, I sadly have to say goodbye to my tamed, light brown hair because I'll soon sleep in so I could be ready for the next day. While brushing my teeth with paste, I felt very tired from today after staying with Germany in the part. Maybe I had too much fun today, making me feel like poop at the end. So with my dragging feet ragging on the wooden floor and Veni trying to play with my foot, I slump over to my bed and felt Veni crawling on my leg. I waited for Veni to get in the bed, he jumps onto the bed and I looked down at him with a lazy smile.

/\/\/\

I can't sleep…I stared up at the ceiling, it's dark all around my room and shadows of lights sway in my room until they disappear from outside. I felt tired, I really did, but for some reason…I can't sleep without worrying about Fiorenza. Ever since she told me about her being attacked nearly twice in a row, I've made it my ultimate mission to protect her with my life. This sounds cliché, I understand, but not worrying about this matter is a wrongful mistake anyone could take. I got up, shuffled out of the bed and stood there; I'm going to go into Fiorenza's room to see if she's fine. As I walked down, I opened the bedroom door and closed it from behind, marching out of my clean living room and made it to the front door. But first, I took out my coat out of the coat racket and I started to put it on myself before going out. When I opened the door, everything from outside is black because they didn't put on the lights and out of nowhere, I felt someone step on my foot.

"Ow, you holy-"but then, I stopped when I saw Fiorenza walking on down the hallway. "Fiorenza?"

Is she sleepwalking now? I followed her from behind, I can't believe Fiorenza actually does this. I found this yet very suspicious, she doesn't seem like the type to just randomly walk during her sleep. To my realization, we're now outside in the middle of the sidewalk as the cold breeze sweeps my undone hair...this is freezing and yet Fiorenza isn't reacting to this insane coldness whatsoever. I got closer to her, ready to wake her up when I heard her muttering something, but I couldn't hear it too clearly.

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, baby kiss me_

_Fill my heart with song_

_Let me sing forever more_

_What kind of singing is she doing now? _I took out my hand and placed it on her shoulder, she stopped and turns herself around like a robotic machine. What's wrong with her? I saw her in her white shorts and pink t-shirt on, her eyes closed and her curl twirls around like a radio transmitter. So, I started poking her forehead to see if she could wake up from her sleep, but nothing I do makes her wake up.

"Will you wake up, Fiorenza?" I said to her, I had enough of poking her forehead and decided to take some drastic measures.

When I looked over to the waters on our right, I saw a fence guarding on the edge and I decided that if she won't wake up from this dumb trance...I picked her up in a bridal style with her sleeping like a baby. I swear she's like a child in my opinion, but I walked over to the end of the fence in black and stared at the waters. I looked left and right, no gondola in sight and careless I threw her over the water like a piece of trash. She sinks down in the water for a while, but then I saw a few bubbles raising upwards and a confused Fiorenza bursts out of the water.

"What just happened?" she looks around, seeing she's in the waters and looks up to see me watching her swim. "Germany, did you know what just happened to me? I was just asleep and next thing I knew..."

"Fiorenza, I'll get you out," I said to her, she doggie paddles down at the end where the stairs are and I ran over to the end. The small gate is closed, I dig through my shorts pocket and took out a hairpin... _If anyone ever asks me why I have such things, then I'll have no choice but to get my gun and shot each and every one of them in the throat. _I thought violently to myself while jamming the small metal in the lock.

Anyway, I finally unlocked the lock and with that, I opened the gate and Fiorenza comes out while shivering from the cold air that constantly blew in this relative night. Fiorenza nearly turned blue from this cold, so I decided to take off my coat and I covered the poor thing. Fiorenza covers herself with the coat, she looks up to me and I could tell from her innocent amber-colored eyes wondered if I was cold, but then she walks over to me and covers me. I bent down a little, letting her cover me as we both walked back to the apartment.

/\/\/\

"HELP US!" I screamed in shock, how the fucking hell did me, Kanaria, Lunaria, Aliyah, Emily, Nicole, Erin and I get at the top of the bell tower?

Suddenly, we all heard the bells ringing loudly and we all covered our ears to the loud noise as it rings to announce to the whole country of Venice could hear as they wake up from their sleep.

...

"Hayley, are you okay?" America said to me after we had to climb down forty floors down and now it could be nearly the afternoon at this rate. "We were looking for you and the others everywhere, but when we found you here, we had no idea you guy were there of all places."

I glanced everywhere around me, I saw Nicole hugging China as she cries from that horrible experience from being on top of a tower, Turkey tried to hug Lunaria but she pushes him away while Greece holds on to Mr. Riddles who was begging for Kanaria. Emily hugged Sealand who blushed like a rose; he was worried about her very much because I saw a few tear stains on his face. As for Erin and Japan, they both just looked at each other emotionlessly without saying anything. I get the feeling those two might be great friends if they just talked more often, unless something must've happened between them.

"Are you okay?" America asks me.

"Yeah, what, you think I'm disabled or something?"

"No, I was just worried that you suddenly found you and the others in some bell tower for no reason."

"I don't understand it either," I said to him. "It's like I kept hearing this weird song in my head, but I never heard that song before and when I woke up today, I saw us all being at the very top of the bell tower…"

He touches my forehead and I felt my face going red. "I think maybe you're getting a little sick of something. I'll take you back home, your parents are going to be worried about you." His arm wrapped around my shoulder and he walks me away from everyone.

"My parents are here right now, besides, I don't live with them anymore," I told him bluntly, he looks confusingly at me and was about to open his mouth to say something. "My sister's in boarding school right now, planning to become a president in a country and she's the best out of the whole family."

America seemed to get the picture that I didn't want to talk about my family and we both walked down this path together. I placed my arm around his shoulder and we both walked, but I have to admit that he's a good friend to me ever since the day we met.

/\/\/\

"Nicole, are you okay, aru?"

She nods to me, I felt a breath a relief escape my mouth and I felt her whole body hugging me while America talks with Hayley from afar. I saw from afar Kanaria hugging her pet orange tabby cat, it looked so cute when it started meowing to his master like that. Greece and Kanaria walked away, but while Kanaria holds on to Mr. Riddles with one arm, she holds on to Greece's hand for some odd reason. I think those two are having a serious relationship together. But what I found weird was the fact that every time Turkey tries to make a move on Lunaria, she would always push him away like he was an old man who's a pervert. But anyways, after Nicole finished hugging me, she looks up to me with her dark green eyes.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for what just happened, aru," I told her, hoping that would make her feel a little more reassured than being so worried like this.

"You know your trip?" she said to me. "When are you and everyone going to go back?"

"We're going back after the Venice Carnival, aru," I replied to her, I think she wants me to stay a little longer than I can.

She looked a little sad at first, but then she smiles to me. "I'm glad you'll be staying for another week, China, you've been a great friend to me and no one besides my friends are this good to me like you."

I smiled, I felt a little spring of hope inside myself as I took her hand and walked her away this place. We both walked the same way that Kanaria and Greece went and they were far away from us, but they seem to be talking seriously because Kanaria kept shaking her head while Greece looked persistent to know what was going on. I guess maybe they don't have a serious relationship, Nicole and I could hear the argument from afar and we had no idea that they were arguing a little loudly.

"Why don't you want to be with your parents?" Greece asks, not sounding angry.

"It's complicated, all right?" she said, holding her cat tightly to her chest. "My parents don't know much about what just happened and I want to keep it that way…"

I decided that Nicole and I should take a different route, so we walked back to the clock tower and saw no one around the clock tower that stood tall and mighty with red bricks as their color. Nicole told me once about this clock tower, it was said that a couple who were once in love use to go here and watch the sunsets before the bells rung. But one day, the girl fell down when the bells rung and she died from the fall, leaving the man devastated. I found that story such a sad tale, but that doesn't explain the fact why Nicole and the others were sleepwalking over here, of all places. I looked over to Nicole with my eyes, seeing her tired…

I stopped right then, she looked at me confusingly as I bent down for her to climb onto me. She was hesitant, but she walks over to my back and with all of her weight onto me, I stood up and started walking with her on my back.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Nicole asks me shyly as I carried her with all my might.

"It's fine, aru," I told her, I then glanced at her. "You're tired, so you should get some deserved sleep, aru."

Nicole blushed a little, but she lays her head on my back and right then, she starts snoring on my ear after all that happened. She must've been very tired.

/\/\/\

Erin-san and I walked together back to her apartment, I expect a very upset Nico-kun to be shouting at the doorstep because he was worried sick about his cousin. But Erin-san told me that Nico-kun doesn't really mind if I'm not at the room or not, but he _will_ worry if she takes about five days and soon he'll freak out. I didn't understand her cousin whatsoever, he seems nice and sometimes he'll seem very dangerous like Fiorenza-san would always predict. The streets were busy, Erin yawns with her hand closing her mouth. But then, she looked over to her right to pass a café shop and she suddenly rushes over to it, I would expect her not to go there but she did and I followed her into this café. I entered this café, and there I saw many girls wearing black maid outfits as they served their costumers who smiled brightly. This whole place is filled with bright cheeriness from the costumers to the workers here in this amazing place, I had no clue that such a place exists in the heart of Venice.

Well, it's nice to know Erin can go and get something to eat since she didn't eat any breakfast this morning. Erin looks over to me at the end of the café and I walked over to sit across her, there's a menu and we both picked it up like robots. I looked around at the menu, they have strawberry cheesecake, cream soda and all sorts of deserts in this place. We heard footsteps coming to our table and we looked up to the girl who turns out to be Kanaria!

"Kanaria?" Erin said. "What're you doing here?"

"I work here..." she said, and yawns a little. "What'll it be?"

"Ice coffee, please," Erin said and yawns to herself. "And do you have anything good to fill up a stomach?"

"Well, there's cakes and mostly bread," Kanaria said. "But if you want, you can eat a piece of chocolate cake since it has some sugar in it."

Erin nods and when Kanaria turned to me, I told her I'm still thinking about what I want to eat. After she leaves, we both stayed quiet for mostly a while.

"So...do you want to-"

"I'm not going to talk about the sleepwalking," Erin said. "I have no idea what happened, I just heard some music in my head and the next thing I knew, I was on top of the clock tower and soon got a large migraine from that ringing me and the others heard."

"All right, but maybe we need to take this whole sleepwalking thing in a better standard...and hopefully you might not have to be seen in your night cloths which is a large grey t-shirt and basketball shorts."

Erin blushed when she looked down on her cloths, she must have felt embarrassed about wearing these cloths. "What do you think Nico's going to say when he sees us in front of my doorstep?"

"If you can explain what happened to him," I said. "He might be able to take this whole situation in a graceful level."

...

"ERIN!" Nico-kun screamed from the top of his lungs at Erin as she hides behind my back. "Where the hell were you? I knew that you were supposed to watch that new Naruto episode, and yet I find you here on my doorstep with Japan?"

"P-please understand that this was all-"

But then, Erin dives inside entrance without my knowing and pounces on top of Nico-kun! I gawked in shock, how could she battle her own cousin in the middle of the morning?

"I've sleepwalked for nearly the night, my feet are swollen with callus and I'm too hyper right now to give a damn about you!" she practically shouted at him and gets off of him. "Now, if you need me, I'm going to try to sleep even though I drank ice coffee this morning." And she marches away to her room and the last thing I heard was the door open and slammed.

I looked down at Nico-kun who still lays on the ground. "How do you control her, Nico-kun?"

"I have no idea, Japan," he said to me. "I have _no_ idea."

_To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

Hope everyone likes the last chapter! Please forgive me for not posting for so long, it's because of exams and all that boring junk in my life!

Please review and enjoy this tale about us!

_Noi siamo i sonnambuli, ma noi non ricorda nulla (We are the Sleepwalkers, But We Don't Remember a Thing!) Pt.2_

"Okay, I hope we'll work this one out," I said to everyone as Germany ties me with the chair, keeping me secured so when we sleep, we won't have to worry about sleepwalking anymore. "This is how the plan works, we'll be staying in Emily's room for the night and we need to make sure that we don't get out of this place for the whole night."

I looked at Hayley who was trying to keep her electric blue eyes open, but they kept closing until Lunaria kicks her on the leg so she could wake up. Ever since last night, I decided to end this unusual experience by tying up all my friends here and making sure all the boys won't let us go. When Emily stood there, watching everything is in place in her small room, she saw Denmark pick up a picture that was standing near the light lamp on the drawer but puts it back near the end of the drawer. Emily wakes over to the drawer and with the picture of her parents in her hand, she carefully places the back in its correct place and she saw Denmark raise an eyebrow while he stares at her with his drooping blue eyes. Denmark walks back to the brown wooden drawer and he opens the first one, which Emily walks over and quickly shuts it for some odd reason. Soon, Denmark kept opening the drawers and Emily furiously keeps closing them back over and over until it was getting a little annoying for all of us around him.

"Will you stop it, Denmark?" Germany shouted at him which made him look confusingly, Emily and Denmark are trying to close the drawer which Emily shuts it off and accidentally caught his finger.

Well, anyway, at least this insane roller-coaster is over now that Emily went to her chair and lets Germany tie her up with a rope. It's now nine o'clock, Germany with China, Italy, Romano, Greece who held on to Mr. Riddles, Hong Kong, Sealand, Turkey and Japan are all standing near us who are all awake...minus Hayley. Lunaria kicks her on the leg once again, making her snort but wake up in the end with a slight drool on her mouth. Now that Hayley's awake now, we can continue to wait and see what'll happen next in this scenario. I kept telling myself to not fall asleep, but my eyelids want to droop down and make me fall asleep, but I kept telling myself not to sleep no matter what.

"Tell us something," I told Italy and Romano. "Give us something we can get excited or something."

"Okay, have I ever told you the time when I was checking out this really cool chick and-"but then I heard Aliyah on my right snoring with a bubble on her nose. "What the heck? I was going to tell her that I took some white powder from that woman and I was flying in the air like a...what do you call it, America?"

"Like a boss!" America shouted so loud that Aliyah woke up.

"Yeah, like a boss!" Italy said with a gleeful cheer in his tone that made everyone around him wake up. "So anyway, I was in the streets when I saw this hot chick who gave me that weird powder stuff and I was having so much fun flying and pretending like I'm a boss! Have you ever wished you want to fly, because I really love flying in the air..."

...

I glanced over the clock and it's now midnight, and still this idiot brother of mine carries on talking like he can't produce air at all. Everyone around us decided to sit around us like a campfire, this is getting a little ridiculous and I know for a fact that Lunaria's getting a little annoyed that she's the only one who's kicking Hayley. So, instead of kicking her, Emily decided to kick Hayley for a while.

"Germany, can you make us all coffee?"

"YES!" everyone shouted in chorus, we all wanted coffee since this sleepwalking problem is just getting very pointless.

Germany groaned, he gets up and leaves Emily's room to prepare some coffee for all of us. China and Nicole looked at each other with dark bags under their eyes, I can tell they both wanted to sleep but I heard them both talking to each other so they can keep their minds off of their unfitting beauty sleep.

"Have you ever stayed up this late, aru?"

"Only when I'm doing exams," she replied. "Other than that, I never stayed up _this_ late in my entire life, and I really hope never to do this again."

"I hope so, too, aru," China said, he then lays his head on her lap and she didn't even care that he rested on her lap. "Hope you don't mind me lying on your lap, aru."

Nicole merely shook her head, not caring and I tried my best to smile…if only my mouth wasn't dry.

"Hey, Kanaria," Greece said from behind. Kanaria is behind my back and I glanced over my shoulder to see what's going on. "Mr. Riddles is asleep…he looks so cute, I remember the time I use to take naps all the time…nice, peaceful naps." I can see his hazel-colored eyes lowering as he thinks on about sleeping.

"Greece, if you dare sleep on me, I'll take that cute cat key chain away from you," I heard Kanaria said seriously which made him jerk his head up with opened eyes. "Thank you, Greece." She thanked him.

I rolled my eyes on those two, they seem very nice together and yet both of them don't know that we all know that they like each other very much. But I don't know if its real love or rather just friendship love or even sibling love. But while they both tried their best to stay awake, Hayley starts snoring loudly that woke everyone up but herself, much to our dismay.

"No, Mr. Mint Bunny, stop taking my cake..." Hayley muttered in her sleep, and right on cue, Emily raised her right foot and steps roughly on Hayley's left foot which made Hayley scream like a lunitic."WHAT THE HELL, MR. MINT BUNNY?" Hayley shouted at Emily, mistaking for her...imagintive 'friend' of hers.

We all stared at this idiot, I glanced over to America who felt his lower eye twitching in displeasure. Then, out of nowhere, he got up and starts punching her hardly on her head. Hayley winces at this pain and then we all heard Germany from outside kicking the door so he could go inside, Denmark got up from the wooden floor and I could see the dark circles around his eyes and a grumpy face. When he walked over the door and opens it, I saw Germany carrying a silver tray with many cups of coffee and two small cups filled with coco for Sealand and Emily. All the boys got out of their circle and went to Germany, they took their coffee and started drinking some of it in front of us...shouldn't the girls _also_ have some? I looked at Sealand who holds two cups and walks over to Emily, Emily smiles and when Sealand places his cup down on the ground, he starts blowing the steaming drink.

"Here, drink some of this, Emily," he said and he carefully brings the drink to her lips, she drinks it and likes it.

They're so cute together, I just wish Germany would do something like that to me. When I saw Germany hold two cups in his hand, this was my chance to have a romantic moment with him and make all my friends super jealous. I closed my eyes an perked my lips a little, but instead of getting some coffee in my mouth, I felt my cheek being pinched very hard and when I shot my eyes open, I saw Germany pinching my cheek! I thought Italy and Romano would stop him now, but I see them on the ground, they're both asleep in the end!

"You won't be able to sleep in peace if you fall asleep," Germany told me meanly. "You have to stay up for a few more hours." I looked at that damn clock and the time is now two o'clock...this is gonna take longer than I expected.

...

"HOW LONG NOW?" Hayley shouted, waking me and Nicole.

America looks over to the clock. "A few more to go..."

Hayley and I groan, how are we going to survive this horrible night that has finally turned to a new day? It's now three o'clock and so far, all the boys except for Germany, Sealand and America are asleep. Nicole looks down at China's head that still lies on her lap, she blushes and I could tell that she was thinking about how cute he looked during sleeping. I glanced behind Kanaria who watched Greece snoring while holding onto , she felt unhappy with that frown of hers since she watches both of them sleeping most of the time.

"Fiorenza," Germany said to me as he sits on the ground near me. "Can you tell us that song you were hearing in your head while sleeping?"

"Well, I don't know this song and I'm not sure whether or not it's actually importent...but I think I can sing the song if I can remember, I just-"I yawned. "Need to think about it for a minute..." And so begun my brain to think, it's exhausted but it needs to think as hard as it could to think of that song. "I think I remember it...but you better make breakfast...all of you, I want an international breakfast from all of you."

"Fine, but you better not eat Britain's food if he comes," Sealand warns me. "He makes terrible scones, I can make better food than him, and I'm only twelve."

I cleared my dry throat, I opened my mouth and I kept thinking about the words as I sung.

_Fly me to the moon_  
_Let me play among the stars_  
_Let me see what spring is like_  
_On a, Jupiter and Mars_  
_In other words, hold my hand_  
_In other words, baby, kiss me_

_Fill my heart with song_  
_And let me sing for ever more_  
_You are all I long for_  
_All I worship and adore_  
_In other words, please be true_  
_In other words, I love you_

_Fill my heart with song_  
_Let me sing for ever more_  
_You are all I long for_  
_All I worship and adore_  
_In other words, please be true_  
_In other words, in other words_

_I love you..._

/\/\/\

It's the break of dawn, outside is glowing pink with the yellow sun raising into the sky along with clouds stretching in many great miles into this day. I looked up at the window where this child called 'Emily' lives in, I walked a little further to the walls and with my gloves that I created to stick on walls, I started climbing up the wall with ease. No time soon, I made it up the window and inside this child's room, no one is awake and the window is open. I climb inside and my feet touched the bed, I stand on the bed and there I saw Fiorenza...

I quietly got off the flowery pattern bed, walked over Denmark, America and Japan who laid on the ground and looked at Fiorenza from behind. Her hair reached a little down the table, its light brown color makes my ancient heart decay in love for my sweet angel I lost so long, long ago. I walked a little more and I saw the frontiers of her, I then frown...I can't believe I have to do this. I bent down on my one knee, I dig through my black coat pocket and took out a syringe with a sharp needle gleaming in the sunlight...I have to take blood from you, my love. I took the syringe to her neck, the part where she won't feel anything and when the needle injects her pale skin, I drew blood carefully. When I got a full injection, I took it out of her neck carefully and walked away..._.Don't worry, Fiorenza...we'll be both together in our true deaths together and we'll destroy this curse of a land. _

_To be continued...?_


	12. Chapter 12

Hope everyone likes the last chapter! Sorry for having late updates and stuff, it's exams and it's pretty stressing junk!

Please review and enjoy this tale with your friends, your family and your dogs!

_Il Gran Carnevale di Venezia con noi Insieme (The Great Carnival of Venice with Us Together!)_

I can't believe we all actually did it last night, we all got to stay up the night and none of us slept...well, we all tried but at least the good side of this is that we all tried. But after that, we ended up sleeping for nearly the day again, now it's Tuesday. Since we all got our sleeping times figured out, we were all able to sleep without sleepwalking. Today I'm in my small white kitchen, making Germany and I some breakfast, I hope he doesn't mind wurst with scrambled eggs. I heard the sparks of the pan as I cooked the eggs yolk in the dark metal pan. I never cooked eggs before and beside the counter near me is a cooking book that I really hope will help me out making this special breakfast for him. Although, I never cooked anything like this...as I used my spatula to scramble the egg yolk, I heard footsteps walking inside the kitchen. When I looked over my shoulder, I saw Germany first looking at me with his blue eyes and then he looks at my pan, so I looked down to see it burning in black sludge.

"Maybe I should cook...?"

"No!" I protest with my hand rose up so he won't get near the kitchen. "I'll cook, I'm better than my brothers, trust me!" That last one was a lie; I can't cook for some odd reason. I guess it's because I started out late and didn't think about cooking for a special occasion.

Germany looks at the pot near me, he runs to me and takes me far away from the pot that suddenly boiled over and fell on the ground! How could this happen? I was reading the book the time, and I was doing so well...

"Maybe you should take over, Germany..." I admit to him, feeling depressed that I failed cooking in front of him.

Germany walks around me and I was about to walk out of the kitchen when I felt a hand placed on my shoulder, I looked over and I saw Germany with a serious face like he always has.

"You can help, Fiorenza," he said to me and smiles to me.

His smile wasn't faked nor was it too cheery for him, but I smiled brightly to him and we ended up cooking breakfast together.

…

This is very good! Germany helped me cook breakfast and it tasted great, but it was obvious that when Germany cooked with me, he kept everything cleaned after eating. I washed the dishes in the hot, bubbly water with a green loaf scrubbing the plates. Germany dries with the kitchen towel and I can see sweat coming from his forehead as he dried all the plates that sparkled. After a few minutes, we organized the cabinets with the plates placed correctly and we were finished without a hitch.

"Thanks for making the food, Germany," I thanked him, glancing over to him and he glanced at me with his blue eyes.

"You helped also, Fiorenza," he said to me, smirking at me a little. "I just helped teaching you how to scramble eggs and make wurst correctly. But I just never knew that you can't cook."

I lowered my head in shame, I do admit that I can't really cook well and Germany was good enough to tell me that.

"W-well, you _are_ good at making coffee," he tells me and I glanced over to him again while cleaning a soapy glass cup in my hand. "Maybe you can teach me how to make espresso and caporichos and-!"

"It's cappuccino…" I corrected him, dipping the glass cup in the hot water.

Germany blush a little when I corrected him; he looks away and carries on drying the last white plate. I finished washing the cup and passed it to Germany, but when he grabbed it, I realized the soapy water wasn't fully washed away and his fingers slip to have it fall into the sink with a loud crash. Germany let his hands down and starts picking up the piece when I looked down in the sink to see his finger cut from the sharp edge. So, I took his hand and examined the cut, it bled down his finger to his hand as it drips a little off in scarlet red.

"I-it's fine, Fio-!"But then I took his finger and put it in my mouth, sucking the blood from his small wound.

His blood tastes sweet, but it'll soon leave a bad taste in my mouth when his cut's gone. When I pulled his hand away, I saw the cut no longer bleeding and I smiled to him brightly. I saw Germany's face growing redder and redder; I think he's getting a fever so I placed my hand on his forehead to see if he does have one. He feels a little warm and out of nowhere, his whole body slumps backwards to the ground, laying there as if he's dead.

/\/\/\

"Hayley...can I ask you about your sister?" America asked me before I ate my spoonful of chocolate gelato.

America and I decided to go and eat some gelato with Lunaria and Turkey who looked at me. We all sat in a circle, I felt a little annoyed that he asked me something personal as that in the table in front of our friends. But I decided to let him know how my super popular sister is to everyone.

"Well, my sister's name is Hermione," I said to him and everyone brought their heads closer to hear my voice...am I speaking quietly? "She's in boarding school right now for the summer, and so far she wants to become a doctor..."

"Really?" America said. "That sounds interesting!" _America, if you met my sister, I can tell that you two would become a good couple..._

We all kept eating our gelato, not talking much to each other after talking about my 'precious' sister like she was a celebrity that everyone would want to know and talk about. But then, America pokes my arm and when I turned my head to him, he asks me why don't I ever talk about my sister...If I want to talk about her, I'll let you know when I _want _to. Which happens to be _never. _But I said to him with a fake smile that the reason I don't really talk about her is that we're both not close since we're going in different schools. We all heard the doors open with a ring of the bell and turned to see Erin and Japan walking together with Kanaria and Greece.

"What's up?" We all said besides Turkey who glared at Greece dangerously.

"Nothing much," Erin said. "Japan and I were shopping for new DVDs and passed Kanaria and Greece together. So we all decided to eat something, and what better ways to eat than eat some good ice cream on a hot, summer day?"

Kanaria looks over to her. "That's a very good idea," Kanaria said with a smile. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here to eat some ice cream now."

Greece and Turkey still held their angry looks at each other; I never knew why they've been always fighting because I never paid any close attention to history. And I truly hope I never have to, since I one time got into an argument with my history teacher that it's true that Sealand is a nation declared at the end of the British war. We all made room for them to sit, I got more chairs and it start to crowd up the table a little, and no surprise that Turkey and Greece sat together.

"So, _what're_ you guys talking about before we came here?" Kanaria asked.

"We were just talking about Hayley's sister, Hermione,"

"Wait; would it be by chance Hermione Granger?" Erin asked and I nodded my head to her. "Hey, I got to school with her! She's so amazing, she has the top grades all the time, she gets asked out all the time and she's the captain of the school squads. She even won an award for five-year's best student!"

Everyone was obviously impressed, who wouldn't be impressed by Hermione? She's beautiful, popular, and intelligent and everything my parents always wanted for a daughter. But for me, I'm nothing compared to her and I just wished that I was just invisible until I left home just to go here in Venice. I got up suddenly, everyone looked up confusingly and I told them I had to go and do some work in the shop and I left in a hurry in the changing rooms.

/\/\/\

Today is oddly a hot day, I've been working in the museum for nearly the whole morning just to help the others polish the Great Bell of Venice before this weeks' Carnival of Venice. I walked down the busy sidewalk filled with people scattering around the way like ants, I feel so hot and I let my pink tongue out just to show how hot I am. But then, from the corner of my eye, I saw a gelato shop where two people went out the door and the air condition blew out to tickle my round, sweaty face. I marched into the gelato shop and felt the cold air tickle my whole sweaty body, I felt so free and much better.

"Grandpa Filipo?" I heard a chorus of voices say my name, I looked over and from the corner of the tiny shop, I saw Kanaria and all of her new friends here today. How delightful!

I waved to them and walked over to those kids, I wonder why they'd be here besides eating ice cream and enjoying this air conditioner?

"How are you kids?" I asked them all with a wide smile. "It's been too long since we all seen each other, how's Venice for all of you boys?"

"It's super amazing!" America declared loudly with a grin. "But...I have one question," he said to me and I raised an eyebrow with my light blue eyes. "Is there _more _to the bell than you're telling us? I would like to know more about it since it seems so interesting." Then everyone turned their heads to me and I sweat a little more anxiously.

"All right, kids," I told them, pulling a chair behind me and sat on it in front of everyone as they looked at me with eager faces. "It all started many years ago, way before your mothers were even born. During the time, a man who doesn't have a name had an affair. With a woman, a woman who was called Fiorenza-"

"Hey, that's just like Fio!" Hayley interupt me, she takes a seat and I see her wearing only a white apron on.

I cleared my voice. "Anyway, Fiorenza was one of the other most highest council members of Venice years ago. She was due to marry one of the sons, but she fell in love with a man who was never supposed to fall in love with her. You know the bell tower happens to actually be the spot where they would come every three o'clock to meet each other. But then one day, Fiorenza went to the bell tower and she accidentally tripped at the top edge to fall all the way down and plummet to the ground.

"The man was devastated, of course. But instead of committing suicide, he decided to create a large bell in the museum under his lover's request that she said and I quote: 'I would love to hear the bells ring every day until night.'"

"But what happens next?" someone asked from behind. I looked over and I see Hong Kong with a girl with shoulder-length brown-black hair in two pigtails with gold-colored pigtails, dark brown eyes and a coffee-colored complexion. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Aliyah," she introduced herself to me. "Please continue..."

I cleared my voice again. "So, one night, he prayed to the gods to have over one hundred angels to come to his side and create the bell. Once they were finished, he declares it as 'The Arts of the Angels and the Full Moon' because it was finished during the full moon. He was going to ring it, but then it was suddenly announced from the gods that he cursed the bell. Now, this man lives as an immortal person and is doomed to forever live because of his sin of having an affair with another woman.

"Some people say that he could be over millions of years old, but no one ever-"

"I'm bored now, let's eat more gelato ice cream!" Hayley declared before I could finish my sentence. Then I heard the doors open from behind and when I looked over to see who it was, it was China and Nicole with large bags filled with dolls of Hello Kitties and cheeky smiles that grew wider...it's an improvement for Hello Kitty products. I sighed to myself, it looks like I don't get respect from my friends...

/\/\/\

Me and Germany stayed in the apartment still, we didn't really want to leave and it was actually a hot day that I decided we should stay in my room since it has good air condition. We had nothing to talk about, so I decided to play a game with him known as truth or dare in my room along with Veni. We both sat on my bed, Veni is on the ground, playing with a ball of yarn and I looked at him with a grin.

"Okay, Germany," I said to him with a grin. "Truth or dare?"

"I don't really care," he said to me. "I'm older than you, and you're younger than me so...I should be the one who asks you. So, I'll ask you something, truth or dare?"

I can't believe that he said that! I groan a little but then I asked him if I could have a truth question, he asks me then if I can cook anything that won't go burnt or ruined. I told him that the only thing I _can _cook is pasta, nothing else because I never was taught to learn how to cook other nation's food when I took cooking class as a child. We both remained silent, I think this isn't a very good idea to play this game so...I decided to pick up Veni as he plays with the yellow ball twined with yarn. Then, I suddenly felt a hand placed on my shoulder and I looked over to see Germany's face go close to my neck and looks at it as I blushed pure red in shock.

"Where did you get that hole?" he asked me, he moves his face away and I touched my skin to feel a small hole on my neck. I shrugged in confusion and we have no idea how that go there.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Me: Well, I have finally decided what I'm going to do in my dedicated life as a Hetalia fan...

Enime: What?

Me: I shall write normal stories! No more OC stories, just hardworking stories that I hope will be liked by all!

Enime: /O|_|O\ What?


	13. Chapter 13

Hope everyone likes the last chapter of _Venice Trip! S_orry it took so long to post this chapter!

Enime: Well, at least we got seven chapters to go, and you can do your non OC stories whenever you want. But don't expect _me_ to edit now.

Please review and enjoy this tale! And if you'll excuse me, I have some talking with my annoying sister to do.

_Le Grandi Storie della vita di Fiorenza Prima che lei aveva diciannove anni (The Great Tales from Fiorenza's life Before she was Nineteen)_

My name is Venice, I love my big brother Romano because he lives in South Italy with Uncle Spain. I'm sadly living with my annoying big brother, Italy, who always gets in trouble from Uncle Austria. Today, I'm cleaning the floors from down to up because Austria is going to have a big ball tonight to celebrate some kind of occasion that I'm not sure what is about. But Italy and I are going to be working for so long while during the party and we both won't be able to celebrate with the other people coming to this so-called grand ball. Besides, I'm only ten years old and I don't need to go out and party with a bunch of grown up strangers that'll have so much boring things to talk about like the weather. However, I do like this genre that it's going to be a masquerade ball. I was reading a book to find that word and it says that it's a party where people wear masks so people won't recognize each other.

As I used my damped mop to mop the marble floor that starts to sparkle on the ground, I looked around to see all the fine paintings all hung up on the walls in awe, my brother would love to draw just like I do all the time. There is this one painting I'm most interested in, and now I'm staring at the picture of a large bell hung up top the ceiling and angels are all gathered around as they pray around this majestic piece of work. I marvel this graceful painting with oil work and such delicate detail given in the painting, I just hope one day I'll be able to go and see this painting in real life.

"E-excuse me?" someone said to me. I looked over to see Holy Roman Empire with a blush across his face which makes me question what he wants to talk about right now when I'm busy with chores. "I...I want to ask you something...what does Italy like?"

I held my mop close to me and looked at the blushing blue-eyed blond boy in front of me. "Well, Italy likes gelato...so why don't you convince Uncle Austria to prepare gelato in the party and give some to Italy? I bet he-I mean she'll like it." I forgotten that he doesn't know Italy's secret that he's really a boy.

Holy Roman Empire looks a little more shy than usual, he leaves with his long black cape flowing in the air and I can tell that I knew that he has a crush on my big brother. I don't mind if they date or anything, but what I don't understand why he can't tell that Italy's a girl...

"Little sister?" I heard a voice said my name. I looked over my shoulder and I see my big brother Italy rushing down with a smile on his face, I guess his voice is a draw back to make him seem feminine than being a male. He stops and looks at me with glee. "Guess what? We're actually going to go in the party, isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes, but we're going to be working so hard, remember?"

"It's a masquerade ball, right?" he said to me and I nod once. "If we just wear masks in the ball, no one will ever notice us and we can go inside and enjoy our time there."

I felt my curl from my right side of my hair twitch in suspicion, I wonder why my brother is truly eager to go into this party when he knows that Uncle Austria is going to be furious mad with us? But before I could lecture my big brother into thinking about this decision cautiously, he scurries away with a gleeful smile and I was left alone to carry on my chores. So, I carried on moping this marble floor that could take me nearly the whole morning to do, but then I thought I heard something and stopped what I was doing. I don't know if this is true or not, but I thought I heard someone singing...

_Fly me to the moon_  
_Let me play among the stars_  
_Let me see what spring is like_  
_On a, Jupiter and Mars_  
_In other words, hold my hand_  
_In other words, baby, kiss me_

I was right, I hear someone singing and that voice doesn't seem too far away! I dropped my mop and started to rush down the hallway where my reflection reflects myself running down this hall to find who could be the majestic voice singing that lovely song. This male voice sounded like hundreds of angels singing in one voice, it made my heart melt as I drew closer to this voice, but I then passed over to a open window and I could hear the voice more clearer. So, I went over to this window where I could see a large tree where a branch is reaching near the window and there I saw the man. I see an eye-patch on his left eye and the other eye is hazel green, his white completion is magnificent and he wore a dark cape that covered himself as he sings to himself.

_Fill my heart with song_  
_And let me sing for ever more_  
_You are all I long for_  
_All I worship and adore_  
_In other words, please be true_  
_In other words, I love you_

I don't know who this man is, but his words filled my heart with joy with every word he sings in perfect harmony. So, I carried on hearing this man's voice as the sun gleams inside the empty hallway full of expensive paintings.

_Fill my heart with song_  
_Let me sing for ever more_  
_You are all I long for_  
_All I worship and adore_  
_In other words, please be true_  
_In other words, in other words_  
_I love you._

That's sad, he finished his song already and I looked over to the man who was suddenly staring at me from the distance.

"You…" he only said to me, I looked at him and I felt that I must've upset him in some way by accident.

"I-I'm sorry," I apologized for no reason. "I just…liked the way you sang, that's all…" I felt myself blushing over an adult, am I _that_ desperate to find a love for myself?

He gets up and stands on the branch, I could see his hazel eye looking at me like I'm someone he thought he might never see again. But he then pulls his hood off and I could see his face clearly, his diamond shaped face with his olive complexion and there's a scar over his eye patch. My heart thumps uneasily, he looked so dashing, but any girl would think that this person looks unattractive because of his appearance. However, unlike the spoiled girls I always see during meetings and dinner parties; I can see true beauty in this man that I never seen before in my life. This man suddenly jumps off the branch and I found myself on the edge of the window pane to see him dive down on the ground and he lands graceful than any cat. This man who I couldn't get his name races off in the distance, I can't believe that I upset him so to do something dangerous as that…

"Fiorenza!" I heard a voice bark; I looked over and could see Uncle Austria with his arms folded at the sight of me. "I thought you were done cleaning the floors," he said and he starts to walk away with an unhappy face. "Get back to work." He barked like a dog and I raspberry the hell out of him when he was gone.

I knew this was my punishment from getting out of work just to hear a person sing, but that man, whoever he was, made me feel so glad that I did that.

…

Tonight's the big night, everyone gathered into the foyer and soon music starts playing in tune from Mozart. I was in the crowd with the other children who came into this party, all I got to do is just blend in with all the others and I can look like I'm just a girl from a royal family like any other. Feliciano was by my side the whole time, wearing a frilly blue dress with a white mask in glitter white and she-I mean he looked beautiful than me. I'm just wearing a yellow dress that touched the ground and I had no choice but to always pick it up every time I walk, I wore my mask which was a golden-colored mask to look the part with my yellow bright dress. I wasn't tall enough to see much around the foyer, but I saw the musicians playing their musical instruments like the piano and the violin, which made me envious to the constructing way that they must play with music sheets instead of in their hearts. Feliciano carried on being on my side at all times, I have to watch out for him so he wouldn't get caught by Uncle Austria.

"Um, Italy?" I heard a nervous voice said to my brother, I glance over to see Holy Roman Empire giving Feliciano a cup of gelato which he gladly took with a bright smile. "I hope you like it, I…I requested this for you."

I smiled and started to walk away with my dress picked up, I knew my brother is safe in the hands of Holy Roman Empire and I start to wander off. The ball looked amazing, I saw many people wearing exotic dresses and masks and all of them are so tall that I made me a little sick in the stomach. I yet carried on walking on, feeling a little sick in the stomach and then-out of nowhere-I bumped into someone by accident and I fell to the ground.

"Ow," I wince in pain. "I-I'm terribly sorry-!"But then I looked up and my amber eyes saw him…the same man who was singing at the party.

The mysterious man carried on looking at me and he brought out his hand, allowing the courtesy to help me up on my feet. I took his hand, pulling myself up and dusting myself nervously and he suddenly smiles to me kindly.

"Would you like to dance with me, dear?" he offered me.

I felt my heart skip a beat, I nodded joyfully and I took his strong hand as we walked through the crowd to dance. I'm small, so he had to bend a little to dance and in the rhythm of the music, we danced like we were two stars gliding up in the air.

"S-sir?" I stammered to him, looking up at him. "Can…I know your name?"

"My name?" he asks. "I deeply apologize, but I can't say my name…"

"Oh." I said. "I'm sorry…" I frown a little and felt my head going down.

"Don't worry," he said to me. "You'll learn my name in due time," he promised. "When we meet in nine years' time, we can be together and I'll let you know my name."

_Nine years' time?_ That's so long! I wanted to know his name; I want to call him that so I don't have to be in the blue all the time by just calling him 'sir.' He lets go of my hands, we looked at each other which felt like forever and he starts to walk away...

...

"The ball was amazing," Feliciano said to me as we both washed the dishes together. I didn't feel in the mood to talk about the party after the mystery man left me all alone.

As we washed the dishes in silent, I let my thoughts trail over myself about the man who said we'll meet after nine years, I just feel like nine years is too long for me to be with this man and what made me so interested in him is his singing. Feliciano wasn't fazed by my ways as he kept chatting all about Holy Roman Empire and how he was so nice to him during the party and that they danced the whole night away like some kind of romantic play such as _Romeo and Juliet. _I used my small towel to wipe off the wet white plate in my hand and I placed all the plates in on space near me. After drying all of them, Feliciano and I both took five plates each and started to place them on the corner of the cupboard so Miss Hungary would help stack the plates later for us since we can't reach up the high cupboards. After this, we soon realized that we're finished with our chores which made Feliciano cheer in glee.

"Now that that's over," Feliciano said. "I can go and see Holy Roman Empire," he said to me. "I promised him that I'll be teaching him how to draw, he's not very bad if you compare it with mine." I sighed, he can be a little...odd at times with him and himself.

He then rushes out of this kitchen, not caring about anything as and wanted to go and spend the whole day with Holy Roman Empire while I sulk aimlessly to myself about the mystery man.

"Fiorenza?" I heard a voice call my name. I looked over to see Miss Hungary with her long brown hair that have pieces of flowers and her green eyes looked at me with concern. "Are you doing well?"

I faked a smile to her. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you." I started to walk away, not wanting to carry on having a conversation with her since I'm already depressed from last night.

I walked down the hallway, letting my mental dark cloud loom over my head with thunderstorms hitting my head that means memories of the mystery man who cared for me. I stopped my walk and glanced over to the open window, this is where we both first met. Where I heard his melodic voice in tune. Where I think, just think, I'm in love with an adult who is over my age. He no longer is on his branch, singing to himself or anywhere at all as this sunny day beams golden colors of the sun down in the gardens of Uncle Austria's garden. _Will I ever see him again? _

...

I opened my eyes, feeling myself laying on my bed and I got myself up as I sat on my bed. I can feel cold sweats coming down my skin and I soon realize a dark secret from my dream as the moonlight shines in my clean room: I knew this man, and I actually _liked_ him! I got off my bed, Veni still sleeps on my desk with all my jewelry all in their jewlerly boxes that play music when they open. I walked over to the red scarlet box on my desk and I opened it, seeing my picture of me, Romano and Feliciano hugging each other while Romano blushed. I stuck that picture on my small mirror in the box as I hear the music playing a lullaby in its high-pitched tune. Inside, I see a silver necklace with a heart locket that sparkled when I picked it up and look at the diamond on the middle. This is what I found in my pillow after the party, I guessed that this was from the man who I called 'mystery man' all the time since I never caught his name. _If he's the one who gave me this, _I thought to myself while examining the locket further. _What does it mean? And what am I going to do about it?_

_..._

I sat on my chair, my desk in front of me as I finished fixing my damn digital clock that keeps breaking all the time. I sighed, looking around I can see nothing but darkness with only the lamp on my desk as light. Then I faced the door with my once innocent blue eyes to my dark, demanding eyes.

"You know, grandfather," I said to the door. "I don't want you to take this personally, but you always make me displeased when you always stay out of my office instead of coming in." And I saw the door open. "So, what now, grandfather?"

I faced my grandfather who came in my office glares at me with his one hazel colored eye, his cloak on that covered his head and he faces me tall and prodding of himself. The man who was the inventor of the great Bell...is my grandfather.

_To be continued..._

Me: Yes, chapter 13 done!

Enime: What's this new story you're doing? Can you at _least _give off a pairing?

Me: I'll let you on one thing: it's a France plus Iggy pairing, and it should be good! Please review on this story and please tell me what you think of my new idea for a FrxUK pairing!


	14. Chapter 14

Hope everyone likes the last chapter from _Venice Trip! _

Please enjoy this next chapter full of real romance inside!

_Sia la verità di noi e il Romanticismo Incredibile tra voi ed io (Both the Truth of Us and the Unbelievable Romance between you and I)_

Today is the great start of this weeks' Carnival of Venice, the time where we all are going to spend the whole day doing nothing but dance in the biggest balls and enjoy all the greatness of my country's country. I looked at myself in my mirror, looking at my silk black dress going to my ankles with high heels and I actually did my hair up into a ponytail which took me forever to do since I never styled my hair before. Veni who was on my desk meows joyfully, then he looks over to my white mask with white glitter and I picked it up as I touched the grey satin ribbon. And then, I heard a knock on the door, before I could say anything to allow the person to come in, they let themselves in my room without permission. I saw Emily and Hayley together, grinning like girly idiots.

"Fio, you look gorgeous!" Emily said stunningly, she wore herself a calf length dress in scarlet red that's strapless and she wore her red mask that has red feathers on the side.

"I gotta say," Hayley said. "Lunaria knows how to make great materials, but along with Aliyah, they both make the greatest team in the whole wide world...besides me, of course." Hayley said, I looked at her outfit which is a Neon blue dress that reaches five inches above the knee and has leopard prints which made me question if she was going to a wild party like an animal.

I picked up my dark brown Channel purse and carefully placed my mask inside, I hoped that we can enjoy our time all together when we get to the museum, Filipo was nice when he told us that he's planning the grand ball in the museum and that on the roof which is safe is where we can get what might be the best view to see the fireworks. I'm excited, but I'm also nervous about the mystery man and his involvement with me, so I took the necklace out of whim to see whether or not I should use it.

When Emily, Hayley and I rushed out of the door and got out to the hallway, we saw Lunaria and Kanaria talking with each other while waiting for us from the inside. Lunaria wore a big white cap with light blue ruffles and a brown and gold under and center piece. It has an opened white jacket with powder blue markings, dark brown lining, and light colored brown fur which she slings of her shoulders and wears around her elbows over a cute white dress with dark brown lining and markings on it. Around her neck is a light blue ribbon piece with white lining and blue gem/badge in the center. She's also wearing a power blue boots with a white ribbon with light yellow trimming is wrapped around in her right which ends up like the end of a tied ribbon hanging from her right boot. And what Kanaria wore is just a black and white dress with long strips of black ribbon going across the middle and white ribbon across the arms, and white sandals with straps.

"There you guys are!" Kanaria said happily. "We're going to be late for the party if we don't go now." And so, both Kanaria and Lunaria walked together as they continued talking to each other.

/\/\/\

I finally got this outfit in place, I just don't understand why Italy wanted me to wear a feathery costume that he got for me while we all went shopping for clothes last night. Fiorenza didn't come with us and I didn't have much fun like usual without her, but I guess she must've felt tired from giving tours all day. I wanted to stay with her so I could protect her, but she said she could take care of herself, so I allowed it this _one time_ to do so. When I walked out of my room, I saw Romano at the front door and when he saw me, he starts bursting out with laughs because of my Zanni leather mask I'm wearing with its long nose.

"Looks like we have a large buffoon in our group now!" he said, managing to control his breathing as he continues to laugh. I felt my eyebrow twitch, irritated at this fool since we've been fighting for no reason and all I want is peace between us. "Didn't you know that if the nose is very long, it means how much of an idiota you are, and you must be one hell of an idiota!"

I started to growl, yet I try my best to control my overpowering emotion to strangle the living crap out of this idiot. But then, I heard chatting voices coming up from the hallway and we looked over to see Kanaria and Lunaria in their lovely outfits that looked stunning. Romano, which I figured, was trying to come up with pickup lines in his head to tell that they're good-looking tonight. But from behind, I saw Fiorenza with Hayley and Emily walking together...she looks so beautiful with her silk black dress and her hair done into a ponytail to show her beautiful face...

"Hey!" I heard a voice shout in my ear, Romano glares when I glanced over to him. "You go _nowhere_ _near_ Fiorenza, or your ass will be mine!" He then turns to Fiorenza who walks over to him with a smile. He puts his hands on her shoulder and smiles brightly to her "Fio, you looking bella-"then he turns to me with a screwed face. "Germany, tell her she's bella."

I blush slightly when I saw her looking over to me with her loving smile, I felt my heart skip its beat and my mouth feels dry. "J-ja, you look very bella..." I managed to say, though sounding raspy.

"WHAT?" Romano shouted suddenly. "YOU _DON'T_ THINK SHE'S BELLA?" What have I done now? I said it, so he doesn't have to start yelling at me all the time.

Then Fiorenza placed her hand on his shoulder and tugs it a little to get his attention. "It's okay, he doesn't understand what it means."

Romano growls like a rabid dog, but he pouts away and faces only Fiorenza. "If he wasn't a potato bastard, he could tell right then that you're beautiful like I kept saying all the time."

_Y-you mean 'bella' means beautiful? _I gulped hard, swallowing my spit and I started pulling my collar to let out a little heat off myself.

Everyone started to walk away from me, I soon catch up to them and we all started to walk out of the hallway. We saw the elevator and entered inside before it closed, but because of the three women standing in the way, we had to squish inside and you won't believe who I was standing next to: Fiorenza. Fiorenza doesn't seemed fazed when standing next to me, but I always feel my mouth drying lately when I'm around her. When I glanced over to her, I could see her pale skin sparkling and I had the urge to have a conversation so I could hear her voice. Then I saw her looking over to me, confused when I looked away quickly to look a Hello Kitty poster…how many are there in this place?

"Are you all right?" Fiorenza whispers to me and I felt fizzy when she said that quietly.

I nodded vaguely, I can tell she must be more confused and we didn't speak anymore. Then, the elevators opened to have all of us rushing out to see the others waiting for us in the lounge. Fiorenza walks further to see one of her other friends, I saw Aliyah with Hong Kong, she wore a white lower knee-length dress with golden colored lining, the sleeves are long flowing sleeves that extend to the wrist and are off the shoulder. She also wears small white high heels with ribbons holding them up, a glittery white and golden masquerade mask with a white rosette detail, and also wears a white choker laced in gold with a small gold ribbon. She wears her hair in one ponytail with a golden rosette detail and a ribbon hanging off of it. I had no idea how I was able to tell what she was wearing, but then I saw Hong Kong putting on his black domino mask and Aliyah tugs his sleeve to come closer. I saw her starting to fix his collar.

I saw Greece and he has Mr. Riddles in his arms, what I didn't understand is why Mr. Riddles is wearing a cute black lace mask from some kind of Lady Gaga music video…which I wouldn't know since I never listen to her music. Greece looked at Kanaria who looked ravishing in her dress, but I could see that when they both looked at each other, they seem to look at each other very differently.

"Germany?" I heard a frail voice said behind me, I looked over my right side to see Nicole looking up at me with her dark green eyes.

She looks very pretty with her dark blue dress and black high heels, but I could tell she's having difficulty trying to walk around with those shoes. But China who was behind her made sure that he wouldn't let that happen, I liked his Chinese style outfit in scarlet with golden trims and a golden mask with red trims on it.

"We just wanted to say we're having a good time, aru," China said to me. "But we both wanna know if we _really_ have to go back later on, aru."

"Sorry, but we do have to go," I said. "If we don't, who's going to take our stand?"

"Sealand could!" Emily shouted from behind that made me jump a little, that's much unlike me. "He's a great nation, he can take over China and China could stay here."

All three of us stared at this child who grins on; Sealand who wore a nice tuxedo with a red tie and a cat mask on looked flustered with pinkness on his face. I wanted to say something, but we all had to go to the boat so we can go into the museum.

/\/\/\

My grandfather sat in his chair, polishing his sword with wax as I fixed my remote with a screwdriver to ensure my plot will work.

"Filipo," my grandfather said. "Are you sure this is going to work?" he asked unsurely. "Using the…radio tower, to hear my voice singing to everyone and get every single person in this city to fall asleep while the ceremony begins?"

I didn't answer him, I was too busy with my work to listen and I finally fixed the screw on the remote, but I'm sure that this will ensure that I'll be the greatest man in all of Venice. I wanted the title of Venice as a small child, to tell you the truth, but Fiorenza ended up becoming the next Venice after her mother. I couldn't stand that; I wanted revenge from that will make my dreams come true to be the best. I stared at the black remote, seeing the large red button sticking out of the switch and I resist pushing that button. My grandfather finished polishing his sword; all he has to do now is wait for the children to come in the fake party that I set up in order to get everyone in. My grandfather gets up, putting the sword back in his place and I watched him going to the door. I never understood why he always avoids me, but I preferred being along and respected that, but he turns his head to look at me with his one hazel eye.

"I'll be going on a walk," and he opens the door and leaves.

/\/\/\

"Is this party supposed to be good?" Emily asked me, she never been into a real party like this and I had to explain all about the party for her.

It's dark in the waters, Nico who wore his tuxedo and white lace mask to make him mysterious and we all stayed quiet most of this trip.

"It's actually a fun event, with all of the people from rich families and famous people going to this event, it's a Venice tradition to celebrate this event after many years, but I just don't understand why Grandpa Filipo wanted us to go in this party."

"Maybe he's planning something interesting," Emily suggests. "Maybe he'll have candy for us and all sorts of treats that make it even better than any other boring party. Like this last one, we all went to this really boring party and it was…wait, wasn't it yours?"

"Don't bring that up or I'll take you home to make you eat vegetables…" I muttered unhappily, I felt depressed that I didn't know much about hosting great parties since when I made my first one, I was only twelve.

"I liked it," Hungary said over to me, she's so kind and never says anything negative about me…which I secretly dislike since she doesn't always tell the truth no matter how much you want to hear it.

I felt a hand placed on my shoulder, I looked over behind to see Erin patting my shoulder with a smile. I liked her outfit tonight, she wore a dark blue simple dress that goes to her knees, and black boots.

"It's fine, Fiorenza," she said to me. "At least the bright side to this is that your ending could be a shojo manga reference."

"A sho-what?" I had no idea what 'shojo' manga means and Erin seemed in fear when she figured out I still don't know much about anime or manga or whatever she prefers.

We both went silent together, not speaking to each other after this awkward moment and Nico bends down suddenly. When we all looked over to him, he was picking up his radio and he turned it on, saying that it might be nice to hear some music while paddling. We all heard the small jukebox playing music, liking this classical music of violins and the solo piano that played a miraculous melody that rocked my ears like wind. But then, suddenly, we started hearing static rumbling in the radio and Nico picks it up from the boat glares at it unhappily. He quickly puts down the paddle and starts hitting the radio, trying to make it work again but it carried on making horrid static noises that made us cover our ears. Nico, who was getting angrier from not hearing his music, starts biting at it with his mouth which made Erin shout at him angrily because he was doing something so stupid.

"You know, this one time, I was going that, aru!" China said and Nicole looks at him, confused. "It's because the player had to take tapes instead of DVDs, aru…" he explained to Nicole.

"Here, let me try it!" I sighed in frustration and held my hands up to catch the radio. Nico passes the radio to me and I started screwing around the buttons by pushing them all and I started to have fun playing around with it.

Then, I started hearing music and it's finally working now.

_Fly me to the moon_  
_Let me play among the stars_  
_Let me see what spring is like_  
_On a, Jupiter and Mars_  
_In other words, hold my hand_  
_In other words, baby, kiss me_

_What the hell?_ I started to push the buttons to make it stop, but it wouldn't stop and so I ended up throwing it into the water to make it shut up. Nico screamed like a girl when I dumped the radio in the water as it sinks down the bottom.

"What have you done?" Nico shouted in fear, I didn't mean to do it, it's just that song reminded me of the mystery man I forgot to tell them about.

But then, the music carries on playing...what's going on? But then I realized that the music, it must be coming from the radio tower! I looked up at the others and they started to look tired. I yawned, feeling tired when the music carried on playing and I suddenly collapsed onto Emily's lap as she arches her back to Sealand's lap as he grows his blush but yawns on...

_Fill my heart with song__  
__And let me sing for ever more__  
__You are all I long for__  
__All I worship and adore__  
__In other words, please be true__  
__In other words, I love you_

_Fill my heart with song_  
_Let me sing for ever more_  
_You are all I long for_  
_All I worship and adore_  
_In other words, please be true_  
_In other words, in other words_  
_I love you._

_..._

_Or do I? _

_Our fate is coming, so prepare for something unbelievable..._


	15. Chapter 15

Hope everyone likes the last chapter from _Venice Trip! _**I'm sorry, but this one's short because the next one is going to be SUPER long, so you'll just have to wait for chapter sixteen in a few DAYS.**

Please enjoy this next chapter full of real romance inside!

_La battaglia è iniziata: Una scelta di vivere o di salvare i nostri presto-a-essere amanti! (The Battle has begun: A Choice to Live or Save our soon-to-be lovers!)_

_Ugh, my head hurts…_

I slowly opened my eyes, looking at the front to see metal bars as I picked myself up. I looked at myself; I looked like a mess with dirt covering my dress and black sludge covering my hands and arms. I spun my head round the back, I saw Aliyah, Hayley, Lunaria, Erin, Kanaria, Emily and Nicole all looking down at me as I smiled in relief.

"Thank goodness," I huffed. "You guys are okay, that's good." I got myself up and looked at them…they're all staring at me with blankly colored eyes. "Hey…are you guys okay? Listen, we gotta get out of this place, I know how to-"

"Lady Fiorenza," Hayley said automatically and curtsy to me…wait, did she just curtsied my like I'm a princess? "We're here for your gown. Please come with us." Kanaria and Lunaria went behind me and grabbed both of my arms, locking me into an arm lock that made me powerless.

Kanaria and Lunaria started pushing me forward, the others walked forward to the gate and Emily opens the front door since it's not locked. As they took me away and we walked down the eerie corridor, I glanced over to Lunaria who once had beautiful purple eyes to only have dark violet eyes that are nothing but darkness inside them. I lost my friends somehow, and I don't know how I'm going to save them if I'm being dragged like this. I looked around, the dungeons have torches lit with fire and hung on the walls, leaning as we passed them all. I hear the rats squeaking in their high-pitched sounds, I saw in front of us a door which Aliyah walks over to it and opens it without a care of what is to come through that door. She opens the door, moving away and I was taken inside to this room in its golden-colored light that made the room looked glorious. I saw a bed in golden color with a desk with a full mirror by its side and Hayley along with Aliyah went to bring it in front of me as Lunaria and Kanaria went behind to get something inside the closet behind us.

"Shall you take this wedding dress or that wedding dress?" Lunaria asks, holding a white wedding dress with white laces while Kanaria holds on another white wedding dress with a vial connected on the dress.

"Did you just say...wedding dress?"

"Yes, you'll be getting married," she said plainly. "Isn't that wonderful, madam?"

"NOOOOOO!" I raced over to the door, but Nicole and Erin blocked my way and I was left defenseless...WHERE THE HELL ARE MY BROTHERS?

/\/\/\

"Italy, are you all right?" I shouted at him, he is on the ground, asleep with a drool flowing out his open mouth as I sat on my butt in this dungeon.

How we got here is a mystery, we were just going to the party when some music suddenly played and we all fell asleep somehow. This is an outrage, Fiorenza is missing along with the others and I don't understand how we even got here! I got up and went to the bars, grabbing them and check them to see if I could somehow get us both out of here. I then started to scavenge the room while Italy starts to get up, rubbing his left eye as I looked at the walls to see if there might be a secret passage way.

"Pasta!" Italy cheers, I grit my teeth and turn myself to shout at him when I suddenly see him out of the prison cell! _How the holy hell did he get out of there? Is the door unlocked or something? _"Italy, how did you-?"

"I used magic!" he said, grinning...

"HOW DID YOU DO IT?"

Italy screams. "I just step on that stone and somehow, it can open it, so please don't kill me!"

I looked on the ground, I saw one dark stone raised up from the others and with my foot, I tapped it to see if it could work. Then, the door of the cell opens and I quickly ran out before it shuts itself. We both stayed close together, not wanting to get separated from our sights since it'd be a tragedy if I left him all alone, he'll even give up a fight if he's facing Sealand, of all people. I took his arm and pulled him so we can walk down the corridor where rats scurried around and made Italy scream in fear of these ugly rodents. The smell is disgusting, it smells like a sewer and I wanted to vomit this horrid stench if we weren't searching for the others and Fiorenza.

"Hey Germany, do you like my sister?"

"Huh?" I said. "Uh...would it be wrong if I said-"

"Because if you do, I understand and hope you two get married someday,"

"We-we won't be doing that!" I pout away, trying to control my blush. "We're only good friends, she's been good to us and now, I don't want her or the others to get hurt because you and everyone else I know are my fri-f-f...friends." I groan when I said 'friends,' but Italy sequels in joy because I finally said it for the first time.

Then, out of nowhere, we heard a scream coming from our direction and when we looked forward, we saw China and America running towards us with scratchs all over their faces. They trampled all over us and we're all in a huge human pile, how the holy hell did they find us and why do they have injuries on their faces?

"FANGIRLS!" they both shout at us and quickly got up, me and Italy got up and looked confused at them, what fangirls?

Suddenly, we heard girls screaming very loudly from behind America and China and they soon grabbed our hands to make us start running from the charging girls chasing after us. I looked behind, I saw the girls all wearing pink shirts saying 'yaoi fangirl' and 'I heart yaoi,' making me question what 'yaoi' means as we all ran down this dungeon. I saw the dungeon at the end have a two-way spilt path, so we either have to go left or right as the wall in front of us has a torch lit with a golden flame.

"We should go left!" I shouted to them, they nod their heads agreeing and we soon took a hard turn left to the hallway.

We rush down the corridor, we can smell the horrid smell of this passage way and some of the girls behind us trampled a little but some who were faster kept on chasing us. But then, when I looked forward, me and everyone else saw a dead end of a wall! We all trampled over to the wall and we all started touching the wall, hoping to find a passage way or at least something that'll get rid of these girls. When Italy starts slapping on the wall, the wall suddenly shuffles and it made us feel like we were turning into the other side of the wall. When we turned around, we looked to see no fangirls in sight and now, we're all safe...for now.

"How did you guys find us?" Italy asked them.

"We didn't," they both said.

"We were just getting out from our cell when these crazy chicks suddenly came out and wanted us to strip our clothes!" America said, baffled about those yaoi fangirls who were totally insane. "You should've seem it, China was all like 'you messy with me, I hit you, aru,' and I said to him 'Are you _sure _we can't stirp for them?' And I said-"

"Shut up, aru!" China shouts at him, flushing red at him with embarrassment. "And you're saying 'aru' wrong, aru…"

/\/\/\

I looked at myself in the full mirror, I was in shock as I looked at myself with this white wedding gown that reached to the ground and I have a vial behind my head, I didn't know I would look good. Hayley and Emily looked at me bored, Kanaria along with Lunaria, Erin and Aliyah went away to do something important but had them both stay here with me.

"I envy you," Hayley said to me and I look at her. "I wish I was marrying him."

"Um, thank you, I guess…" But I turn myself around and face both of them. "Quit the act already, it's not funny anymore! What's wrong with you both, what happened the forever smiling Emily and the stupid Hayley I know and love? What happened to those rascals?"

My words must have struck a chord of some kind because I saw their emotionless eyes blink a few times, maybe they're inside somewhere and they're trying their best to figure out who they are: my best friends in the entire world.

I continued. "Hayley, remember the time when you and America were eating gelato? You were praising yourself that you won and were the greatest, and you're still the greatest! I envied you sometimes for being so you, but now that I know you mean so much…you're my enthusiasm side! And Emily, I know you're the greatest when it came to smiling.

"Even though your real parents died and the people who lived here came and picked you up, you never shed a tear or made things complicated for yourself. I loved that the most about you, you're my optimism side!"

"Brave words of encouragement aren't going to help you…" I felt a chill go down my spine, why do I know that voice as I hear footsteps coming from behind.

I slowly turned my head, my eyes sprung in fear as I looked at him…Grandpa Filipo. The reason why I felt so scared, why I felt so in danger, why I felt so…cold, is because of his voice that rung in my ears inside me. Grandpa Filipo looked different, instead of his usual getup of a dark pants and red shirt I would see him wear with dirty, oily hands, I see him wearing a dark military uniform of a sergeant with a pirate hat that has a red quill sticking out and a sword on his side hip.

"Grandpa Filipo…" I muttered, then I felt my heart pound in anger. "It was you all along? You're the one who was trying to-"but then I realized…he's my mystery man? "Eww, I fell in love with _you_, grandpa?"

"You _didn't, _you idiot," he snaps furiously. "You're in love with my grandfather, he's a million years old now!"

_Oh, god, I think I'm going to get sick…_ "But why are you doing this? Did he put you up to this, grandpa? I can get us all out, we'll get away and-"

"Fiorenza Vargas," he said, my full name sounded cold to him. "I'm the one in charge of this, I came here to say goodbye to you. Haven't my…" he then chuckles. "Friends, tell you the events about the wedding?"

I turned to them, confused and they opened their mouths together. "You and our lord will be getting married, you'll die under the full moon tonight under the bell and as for the rest of your friends, and they will watch the whole thing and die along. And we shall die in your side, our lady." They both said, not messing up and bowed their head in grace to me.

I heard the door close and I stared at my two confused friends in front of me; we're all going to die?

/\/\/\

"Did you guys ever find the others?" I asked America and China who didn't say anything, I sighed in grief and we all walked down the luminous corridor together.

"Are we going to look for the others?" Italy asked me.

"I don't know where they are, but hopefully we'll find them."

"Of course we will! I'm the hero of this tale!" America exclaims, making me feel like punching him in the throat.

This is starting to get annoying, where in the hell are the others? If they somehow jump out from the ceiling because of some kind of trap, I'll pick my nose. I'm a man of my word and I'll do it, but it's obvious that it's not going to happen. As we walked down this corridor, none of us talked at all, knowing that we're in a large mess that could test us at any moment. To tell you the truth, I don't like being around all these fools here while Fiorenza could be in danger right now. When we kept walking down, we all suddenly heard a noise that came from the top like something just hit a pipe, we all looked up and suddenly a hatch opens and came out Sealand who has tears and snot all over his face as the others all trampled onto us like snow. We all groan in pain, I heard Turkey shouting something in Turkish at Greece and Sealand's on top of my chest as he cries on. And that point on, I kept telling myself to NOT pick my nose after this...

_To be continued..._

* * *

Me: Chapter 16 will come soon, we'll see you then!

Enime: After that, we'll have a brand new story and when we make it, we'll hope you R&R and F&F it as much as you can for this non-OC story!


	16. Chapter 16

Hope everyone likes the last chapter of Venice Trip!

Please enjoy this last chapter of Venice trip, but I'll add a special chapter before I make my trip to America with America! Wait, that sounds weird…but anywho, let's read this last chapter together!

_La nostra ultima battaglia e l'uomo che l'Italia, una volta conosciuto ... (Our last battle and the man who Italy once knew…)_

"My lady, you seem upset..."

I looked up to Erin, looking at me coldly with her blank blue eyes that show nothing but darkness in them. I sat in my chair, feeling alone as I stared at my reflection of a young bride waiting to be married entirely forced. Erin walks away, saying she has to attend to the others and leaves me in my room alone as I sulk to myself, waiting for my time to end marrying someone I don't even _like. _

/\/\/\

After finding the others unexpectedly when they all fell on me and everyone else from the ceiling, we all gathered in our large group to not only find Fiorenza, but to find all the nations who were captured. We all searched in the rooms, we couldn't find many but empty bedrooms that didn't have anyone inside and we felt that they must've fled somehow. Down at the corridor, darkness was on with no torches on the walls and it's making Italy hiding behind my back as I sigh furiously at him because he's being a coward. But then, we suddenly heard footsteps from afar that slowly patted the floor like mouse movement, America then walks forward and took his fists to attack the threat. I could see the figure, but I couldn't make out the physic. But then, when the person moved forward, the shadows moved away and we all saw Hayley walking with a blank expression on her face.

"Hayley!" America then starts running to her and practically hugs her, but what I noticed is that Hayley wasn't starting to scream or kick his ass like she would always to do him when they meet. "We were so worried about you, but you obviously kicked their asses, huh?" He pulls himself away and I saw him looking down at her. "Hey, what's wrong with your eyes?"

I walked further with Italy behind my back, I looked over America and I saw Hayley's face with her eyes blankly without color. I remember her always having electric blue eyes always being bright and cheery, but now I see them blank like a blue ocean. Her cheery freckled face is now boring; America seemed shaken when he saw her being like this.

"Hayley, speak to me!" America shouted to her, and then he starts shaking her. "Wake up! What's wrong with you, did you get a bad hearing aid and became deaf or something?"

"Who's Hayley?" she asked him, looking up to him and he looked hurt. "I don't have a name, I need to go and find Fiorenza. She needs to go and get ready to marry her love now." She starts to walk down the hall, America grabs her arm and prevents her from going anywhere.

"Guys, you go on ahead, I'll stay with Hayley," America said.

"But-!" Italy was cut off by America when he glared at us all.

"Just go!" he retorts to us and soon, we all started running, leaving behind America with Hayley.

/\/\/\

I watched them all of those men start running away, the tall one who grabbed my arm stayed behind and the men all left down. I looked up at the man who is gripping my arm tightly, I need to hurry so I can call for Fiorenza so she can go and get married to our lord. If I fail, then I'll be back in the cell rooms with the rats which is disgusting.

"Hayley," he said to me, staring at me with his blue eyes. "I know you're in there, so wake up already!"

"Hmm?" I said, tilting my head in confusion at him. "Is it because of me when I was talking about my sister, Hermione? I can tell you like her and I think you both make a good couple. You wouldn't like me, I have dyslexia and ADHD, so I'm pretty stupid. My sister's nice, she's beautiful and you two would-"

"ENOUGH!" America shouts loudly. "I love you, you fucking idiot! How in the hell can't you ever notice that? When I first met you and we were in that contest to see how can eat the most gelato, I wanted you to win and I never held back, and that takes balls just to do something insane like that. You are _way _better than your sister and I can prove it!" He suddenly pulls me close to him and he puts his mouth inside mine. We both shared a kiss and I felt my eyes closed...

When I opened my eyes, I felt free when he kissed me...wait, what the fuck is he doing?

I pulled my face away. "GET OFF ME!" I screamed and pushed him so hard that he fell on the ground, looking at me confusingly. "Don't you _ever _do that to me again!" All of a sudden, he sprung up and hugs me, practically cutting all my oxygen to breath. _What's he doing this for? _

/\/\/\

We all ran down the corridor, America-kun stayed behind with Hayley and I'm nervous about Erin-san and Nico-kun who I really hope I will be able to find them, unharmed. We continued to run down the corridor, it felt like forever as we ran down the corridor that would lead us to the others and maybe even Fiorenza-san who Italy seems very scared of losing her. I just hope Erin-san is fine, and maybe we'll be able to find the others on time. Germany-kun stops and we all stopped behind him, we saw in front of us down the corridor a door where light is shining down to show someone could be inside the room. The door opened suddenly, we all saw Fiorenza looking around the door and she looked forward to see us.

"Guys!" she hissed, and with her hand, she signals us to come in her room and we all marched into the room quickly.

When all of us got in, Fiorenza closed the door and locks it behind her. "Thank god you're all here. You're not going to believe this, everyone's all turned against me and worst of all, I'm getting married! I hate that, I'll be marrying a five million or more years old man, he's way older than my Grandpa Rome! And Italy, don't start arguing about him now because I wanna go home and forget all this shit!"

We all stared at her, she's very beautiful wearing that white wedding gown and when I glanced over to Germany, I saw him looking at her with a blush over his face as Fiorenza fumes angrily with her nostrils flared. I looked around, this room looks so golden and I almost mistook such a room to be made of gold as Fiorenza tries to remove her vial from her hair. Italy went over to her, trying to calm her down but then out of nowhere, she punches him on the stomach and he fell to the ground, weak and he fainted on the ground from her over temper overloading.

(NO MORE POVS!)

Fiorenza was exhausted; angered about everything that happened in this unexpected night. First she was kidnapped from the mystery man, then she learns that Grandpa Filipo is the enemy and things are just getting confusing for her to understand anything. Germany went up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she looks up to him after controlling her raging spirit and he stares down at her with his blue eyes that looked like pools of oceans.

"Raging isn't going to work," he said. "So calm down and apologize to your brother."

Fiorenza blushed a little; she looks down to see her brother on the ground who was injured from her unexpected punch on the stomach. She tries to bend down, but had trouble doing so because of her high heels she was forced to wear and the dress didn't make things easier for her to go down. So, she bends her back down while standing up and tugs Italy on the shoulder to get his attention.

"I'm sorry, brother," she apologized to him apologetically. "Can you forgive me?"

Italy looks up to her with a smile. "You know I'll always forgive you, bella."

Fiorenza smiles to him, getting up and feeling tired from bending her back like that. "So, did you guys find the others?"

"No," Hong Kong replied. "After being captured, we were all taken to cells and last thing I saw was all the nations leaving to go to the top where something is supposed to happen. Maybe it's your wedding, but I'm not entirely sure. Yet."

Everyone stared at him, bewildered. Hong Kong raised an eyebrow on them and wondered what could make them so odd like this.

"Since when did you talk, aru?" China shouts suddenly, holding a cat plushy from the bed that's pink with a pink bow around its neck.

He glanced away, unsure. "I always talk," he replied. "Only when I _have_ to for the sake of you, China."

"Don't talk to your father like that, aru!"

"No, I am your father…" Hong Kong said, dark and terrifying as his eyes grew dark circles to show evil.

"Guys, let's just continue figuring out a plan to save everyone," Fiorenza said, getting everyone's attention to her. "I have an idea, I'll go and 'marry' the frog while you guys can try and steal a remote Grandpa Filipo has and also, he's the enemy which blew my mind. So, how about that?"

"As long as I'm not with this guy," Turkey said, pointing at Greece who looks away, "I'm in all the way, but I'm not doing this for Lunaria." Fiorenza raised an eyebrow on him, he grins to her and she glances over to Germany who didn't understand Turkey either.

_Well, at least we don't have to do annoying pairings…_ Fiorenza thought, she looks down at her dress and sighs to herself.

…

Erin walks over to Fiorenza's door. "My lady?" Erin said, knocking on the door and opens it. "Please come, it's time for the wedding." No response because the room is empty. "My lady?"

Erin walks in the room, confused as she looks around to find Fiorenza. From behind, Japan was hiding behind the opened door and tiptoes over to Erin who remained confused of where Fiorenza could be now. Then, Japan tackles her from behind and they both fell on the ground.

"Okay, I got her!" Japan shouted, then the others started to flee away from the room and Japan stays with Erin. He looks down at her as she tries to resist his aggressive hold on the ground, her on the bottom and him on top.

"Let go of me, baka!" Erin shouted at him, growling at him like a wild dog.

"I will not," he said. "I am not going to let you go, you have to fight whatever is bugging your brain inside so you can be the loveable Lolita otaku I know and…and love." He finished, feeling a surge in his heart beat. "I cannot live without you, you might be the only thing that's important to me now…"

"Then if you do love me," Erin said. "Why don't you let me go?"

"Because my nakama need to find the others," Japan explained to him. "They are our nakama, and to me forever and ever, you're my nakama. No matter if you're hypnotized or-hell- anything at all, I'll always love you. You are my most precious treasure."

Japan leans over to her face; Erin was staring darkly at him with her blank blue eyes to lit up in shock when she felt the touch of his lips into hers. Both of them, or rather Japan, kissed together without breaking force of any kind. When Erin opens her eyes, they returned to their light blueish color that saw Japan kissing her. Erin pulls up and pushes Japan away from him, not liking what's going on between them unexpectedly. While Japan bows his head in shame while Erin scolds him for wasting their first kiss like this in Fiorenza's room, Fiorenza lead the little squad of nations forward to find the others to get out of this place. Running in the dress wasn't making things any simple for her and she had no choice but to carry on running in this dress with her bare feet touching the cold stone floors.

"So, what's the next plan?" Sealand asked Fiorenza who stopped and everyone stopped behind her.

She turns around, scratches behind her head and smiles nervously. "I don't know, I thought you guys knew what to do…"

"That's unacceptable!" Germany shouts, making Fiorenza feel embarrassed inside. "We need to get upstairs to find the others, then we can get out with all the others."

"Right, so we're the heroes, right?" Sealand asked, Germany yet ignores him.

"Did someone say…" everyone turned their head forward in front of them and saw the smirking Hayley and America. "Heroes?"

"No, not really," Italy said. "Sealand said that." he added, making America and Hayley frown in despair.

From behind, they heard light footsteps rushing to the others behind and it's just Erin and Japan who panted from catching up to them. Now that they're all here, they all need to find is Kanaria, Lunaria, Emily, Nicole and Aliyah. _Where could the others be now? _Fiorenza wondered, thinking up another plan to think so they could save the day epically. Then, an idea shoots out of her brain, making her smile brightly and jumping up and down like a child waiting excitedly to go into the next biggest rollercoaster ride. Everyone stared at her, confused. Only Italy could tell that she came up with a brilliant idea, he and soon the others were all opening their ears to hear her well-structured plan.

…

Romano is on the chairs, gagged and tied up with his hands behind him so he wouldn't try any funny stuff to get out. He glared angrily at the mystery man who stood at the front of everyone looking up, a wedding arranged and all they're missing is the bride known as Fiorenza. Grandpa Filipo, who is the best man, reassures the stressful man that looks over his shoulder to only show his hazel green eye that everything's fine. All the nations are tied up, gagged and sitting at the benches like a wedding ceremony as the guests. Romano was trying to pull his bondage out by brute force but Spain looked over to him, shaking his head since he knew it's a bad idea to even try getting out.

Romano didn't understand what was going, but when he looked up at the sky, he noticed something different about the place. Everyone's near the bell and at the top roof is

"Where is Fiorenza?" the mystery man asked, worried.

"The girls are getting to her," Grandpa Filipo said, holding his sword close in his waist. "Just be more patient, all right?"

Suddenly, the piano starts playing by a man in a cloak who played 'Here comes the bride' and soon everyone turned their heads to the entrance. The large doors opened at command, showing Fiorenza holding her red rose bouquet in her hands and walks down the aisle and her vial is covering her whole face. Behind her carrying the white lace vial, Emily and Hayley did their best to pretend they're still hypnotized, though Hayley doesn't have to do any drooling from her mouth like a hungered zombie. When the music ends and Fiorenza made it to the front of the priest who is a nervous elderly man that didn't know what was going on, the mystery man held out his hand with a smile to continue. Fiorenza looked up to the man and he noticed something off, he then pulled up her vial and inside wasn't Fiorenza, it was Italy who smiled in fear!

"What is the meaning of this, Filipo?" the man snaps, furious that this happened.

Grandpa Filipo gasped in horror. "I-I don't know," he swears, holding his hands in defense.

Hayley and Emily glanced at each other and smiled, and then they returned to look like they were hypnotized. Meanwhile, Greece and Turkey who crawled over the entrance in secret mode tried their best to both work together and untie the others so they can get everyone out. Greece and Turkey both went behind Belgium and Switzerland who looked behind their shoulders to see them untying them. Greece and Turkey placed a finger on their lips to represent secrecy, or in a kinder perspective, to not make a sound. When they untied both of them, Switzerland and Belgium rubbed their red rash wrists from the many hours of being hold on rope.

"Excuse me," two voices said behind them, Greece and Turkey turned their heads over up and saw Lunaria and Kanaria standing before them. "What are you doing?" they asked.

Greece and Turkey pulled the girls down so they wouldn't be caught. "Wake up, Lunaria!" Turkey hissed, shaking Lunaria to wake up.

"Kiss her," Greece said, Turkey looks over and blushed brightly red. "I'll kiss Kanaria if you do it."

"Fine!" Turkey hissed-whispered to him, he then faced Lunaria who was completely unaware of what's about to happen and forcefully kissed her.

Lunaria shot her eyes open in horror; she could taste the alcohol in his mouth from drinking before leaving the apartment. When they both pulled away, they struck out their tongues in disgust.

"What the hell are you-!" but Lunaria was cut off when Turkey smacks his hand on his mouth to make her shut up.

Turkey glared at Greece, waiting for him to kiss Kanaria. When Greece looked down at her, he could see the blank blue eyes staring up at him bewilderedly. Greece leans in and with his lips, he found connection to their lips and kissed. Turkey watched in disgust while Lunaria blushed in glee to see them kiss.

"I have enough of this," the mystery man shouts, angered. "I'll go and find Fiorenza myself!" he then turns to Italy who held the bouquet closely to block his face. "And as for you, get out of my sight, you drag!" he screeched, raised his hand and prepared to slap Italy.

_SWOOSH! CLANG!_

Grandpa Filipo has his sword drawn out, pointing at the pianist who has his Shorty handgun in his hand, preparing to shot the mystery man who was confused of what's going on. The second mysterious person wore a cloak, blocking his face until he draws it back and Italy lets out a gasp. _It can't be… _

The man with blond hair and blue eyes glared at the man who was prepared to slap Italy. "That girl belongs to me," he said, preparing to shoot.

"Holy Roman Empire!" Italy cried in joy, crying because of his long lost lover finally returned after so long.

Holy Roman Empire looks over to Italy and smiled. "You look beautiful, Italy," he said, blushing red across his pale face.

Italy couldn't help but smile, but this romance wasn't going to continue much longer because of Grandpa Filipo somehow rushed over behind Italy and slithers his long metal blade across his throat. Holy Roman Empire gaps and wanted to shoot the man.

"If you kill him, I'll make sure your pretty girl's gonna be covered in blood," Grandpa Filipo threatens, pulling the blade closer to his throat as he cries in pain.

He was right, if Holy Roman Empire kills this man, he'll slice her throat off before he could save Italy. So, he lowers his gun and Grandpa Filipo starts to slowly lower his blade off of Italy's neck.

...

"Are you okay with this, China?" Fiorenza whispered, unsure if China should go into the bell with his fried rice pan.

He nods, looking at the huge bell from afar, their plan is that they're going to use China to ring the bell so when the full moon comes and it rings, they could destroy it before the moon shines from above. Their time was skim, the moon above started shining but the clouds luckily blocked the moon to give more time for them. Germany, Fiorenza, China, Hong Kong and Sealand are all at the back, waiting for a good opportunity for China to rush over to the bell to give the greatest hit of all time.

Germany placed a hand on Fiorenza's shoulder and she looks over. "Fiorenza, if this doesn't work out...I need to..." he groans a little. "I need to confess something to you..."

"Now's not the time to confess anything, Luddy," Fiorenza said. "Tell me this later when we have our victory party later after kicking some Chinese kung fu."

"That's a terrible pun, aru..." China said with low eyes. "I'm going in-"

"China?" someone said, China immediately turns around to see Nicole looking at him with her dark green eyes.

China starts to walk over to her, but Fiorenza blocks his way and tells him that she's possessed right now, he can't snap her out now. "China, I'll take care of Nicole and you can do this," she says. "I promise I'll-"

But then he brushed passed her and walks over to the confused Nicole who stares up at him. they both stared long and hard, Fiorenza wanted him to stop and get with the program to save everyone right now. Germany touched Fiorenza's shoulder and he then starts to walk away.

"Germany?"

Germany then runs out and Fiorenza gasped, he's going to hit the bell instead of China! Fiorenza was about to run, but Hong Kong grabbed her along with Sealand who wrapped around her legs to make everyone collapse to the ground.

"DON'T!" Fiorenza shouts, watching him running to the bell in top speed like never before with his hand into a fist.

Germany didn't know what he was doing; he thought he could save the day by punch the bell so he could save everyone. But then, out of nowhere, when he was going to punch the metal copper bell, someone suddenly moves in the way and with his sword, he points it towards Germany! It's the mystery man, somehow he escaped and now he's pointing the sword directly to Germany.

"I knew it was you," he said, in disgust. "You are the one who taken my love, you are the one who spent so much time with her that her judgment is shrouded with thoughts of not loving me. Now, that you are here…I'm going to put an end to it!" his runs over to him and prepared to stab him dead.

Germany braced himself, waiting for the final blow in his time.

_STAB!_

He…doesn't feel anything, all he heard was a loud gasp of horror and someone collapsed. When Germany slowly opened his eyes, he sees someone blocking his way…but when he fully opened his eyes, nothing but horror struck him.

"FIORENZA!" Germany cried, the whole world could hear his cry…and that, was a true sad tale of love that can never, ever be true…or can it?

_To be continued…_


End file.
